


Buscando a mi omega

by ElRollitoPatriotico



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRollitoPatriotico/pseuds/ElRollitoPatriotico
Summary: Steve disfrutó de sus encuentros con sus amantes sin ningún problemas por años. Hasta que su padre decide ponerle un alto y ordenarle conseguir un omega. Una tarea imposible que asumirá Tony Stark, su fiel asistente.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	1. 1. Acuerdo

Los jadeos de su jefe y de su acompañante le hicieron sonreír. 

Cuando postuló al trabajo de asistente para el heredero del gran arquitecto Joseph Rogers, nunca imaginó ser testigo de encuentros indecentes como estos en horario de oficina. Pero, ahí estaba viviendo lo que jamás pensó por tercera vez en la semana. Negando, Stark se dedicó a revisar con detalle la agenda de su jefe Steve. Dentro de unos minutos, tendría una junta. Deberá apurarse o llegará tarde lo cual sería imperdonable. Hacer esperar a Joseph Rogers en estos días era una calamidad y sentencia de muerte para todos. Muchos terminarían despedidos por su enojo y él regañado por Steve. Injustamente, lo sería. Su “santo” jefe era incapaz de hacerse responsable. Uno de los más grandes problemas que existían en la empresa. Comenzando a preocuparse, el castaño miró el reloj y seguido la puerta de la oficina de Steve. No se callaban. ¿Hace cuánto llevaban encerrados? Rogaba que fuese lo suficiente para que culminen, pues no querían ingresar. No otra vez. Menos, verlos en plena faena. Ya tuvo suficiente con los primeros años de trabajo. Su torpeza y la falta de consideración de Steve le regalaron imágenes que no sacaba de su cabeza. Así que no quería más. Todavía, podía recordar el perfecto trasero de su jefe encima de una amiga suya. 

Asqueado, movió la cabeza e hizo muecas. 

Entendía perfectamente que cada uno tiene sus necesidades, pero no la razón de satisfacerlas ahí con él a unos metros. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Quedarse sin asistente? Si era así, pues tendría que ser más faltoso, pues él no renunciaría. Conseguir este trabajo le costó muchísimo. Todavía, le costaba, pues con la cuarta parte de su pago compraba sus supresores. Supresores que le ayudaban a ocultar su olor y casta. Nadie debía enterarse que era un omega. Absolutamente, nadie. De lo contrario, sería despedido y demandado por engañarlos, puesto que adquirió el trabajo aludiendo ser un beta, tal como ellos lo pedían. Lo cual era falso. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Ellos jamás le hubiesen dado el trabajo, ya que significaría un peligro para Steve. Su querido jefe era débil ante los omegas. Y más si eran guapos. Por lo que no le quedó más que mentir. Necesitaba del dinero. Así que no lo dudó y lo hizo. Solo que día a día se sentía en riesgo. Un descuido y sería descubierto. Suspirando, Tony divisó a Natasha acercarse. Ella era la mejor abogada de la empresa y del país. La admiraba muchísimo. Mostrándole su mejor sonrisa, le saludó. Fue correspondido con un ladeo de cabeza. Estaba enojada. Muy enojada. Sus feromonas se desplegaron por todo el piso, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos. 

Era una alfa muy poderosa. 

— ¿Ahora con quién está Rogers? 

—Con la misma. —susurró apenas. —Sharon Carter. 

— ¿Dirías que ya son exclusivos? —Tony la miró confundido. No comprendía la razón de su pregunta como interés. Ella siempre se enteraba de estos encuentros, pero no preguntaban con quién, solo se burlaba y se iba. —Así nos ahorraríamos tiempo. 

—No entiendo. 

—Acompaña a tu jefe a la reunión con su padre y lo entenderás. —respondió brusco. —No tarden que Joseph ya se encuentra subiendo a la sala. 

—No tardaremos. 

Viéndola partir, Tony se preocupó el doble. Ella solía ser amable con él. Pero, hoy no. Si ella estaba molesta y Joseph igual, entonces era seguro que tendría a Steve enojado el resto del día. ¡Cielos, no! Iba a ser una tortura las próximas horas. Prefería mil veces al Steve coqueto y risueño que al amargado. Por lo que no había otra opción. Debía entrar. Pero, antes de hacerlo, le llevaría su taza de té. Corriendo hacia la esquina de su piso, tomó la pequeña tetera con agua caliente. Echó el agua en la taza, seguido la infusión y de ahí tres cucharaditas de azúcar. Con delicadeza, lo combinó y teniéndolo ya listo se dirigió a la oficina. Tocó tres veces. Nadie le respondió. Toco una vez más. Tampoco, le respondieron. Ni modo. Vería de nuevo a su jefe sin pantalones. Suspirando, abrió y empujó la puerta. Sharon soltó un grito y Rogers rio, mientras que él sonreía incómodo. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que hacerlo? A este paso, Steve estaría endeuda con él para siempre. Le agradaba la idea. Sosteniendo la taza, Tony se colocó al medio de la salida y Steve como Sharon se reincorporaban y vestían. Al menos, Carter lo hacía, pues su jefe solo se alzó los pantalones y calzoncillos. Para variar. Mirando el techo de la oficina, les daba el tiempo necesario. Seguramente, Carter le regañaría por ser tan atrevido. Pero, poco le interesaba. Él estaba salvando su pellejo y el de su amado Steve. Conteniendo su risa, Tony regresó la mirada a su jefe. 

Ya estaba decente.   
Igual Carter. 

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a ser pertinente? –ahí estaba el reclamo de Sharon. — ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando usted aprenda a serlo y deje de visitar a mi jefe en horario de trabajo para satisfacer sus necesidades quizás. 

Rogers rio fuerte.   
Sharon volteó a verlo indignada. 

— ¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Acaba de faltarme el respeto, Steve! 

—Le hiciste una pregunta y esa fue su respuesta, cariño. —Sharon lo miró mal. — ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita sin invitación, Tony? 

—Su padre acaba de llegar. —le entregó su taza de té. —Vino para la reunión de las cuatro. 

—Entiendo. —dio el primer sorbo a su bebida seguido se giró al castaño. Tony le acomodó la corbata, la camisa y el saco, bajo la mirada recelosa de Carter. Ella continuaba ahí, creyendo que Steve la acompañaría hasta su auto. Grave error. El rubio jamás lo hacía. Con ninguna de sus amantes tenía esas atenciones. Prefería guardárselas para su futuro omega. — ¿Me veo bien? 

—Está presentable, señor. 

—Entonces vámonos. —saliendo de su oficina, Rogers se volteó. —No te tardes, Tony. 

Stark negó y tomó el teléfono para llamar al personal de limpieza.

— ¿Necesita que le llame un taxi, señorita Carter? 

—Cuando sea la omega de tu jefe, serás el primero al que despediré. 

— ¿Podría saber la razón? 

—Tú sabes perfectamente, idiota. —tomando su bolso, caminó hacia la salida. —Estás advertido. 

Estando solo, Tony se echó a reír.

Ella jamás sería la omega de Steve, pues hace mucho que ambos llevaban frecuentándose, pero no causaba ninguna afinidad en su jefe. Ni lo haría. Podría ser bella y adinerada, mas no lo que buscaba Rogers. Así que no sentía amenazado, solo entretenido. Le divertía el doble darle la contra. Tras dar la orden al personal de limpieza, también salió de la oficina. Tomó una pequeña carpeta de su escritorio y corrió al ascensor. Apostaba que Steve lo estaba esperando para ingresar al salón. Por lo que ajetreado marcó el piso onceavo y contó los segundos. No faltaba mucho. Con las puertas abiertas del ascensor, volvió a correr. Steve se hallaba en uno de los sillones, tecleando mensajes en su celular. Tal como lo imaginaba. Lo estaba esperando. Apenado, Tony carraspeó la garganta. 

—Ya iba a ir por ti. 

—Perdón. 

— ¡No te preocupes! Solo entremos de una vez. 

Obedeciéndolo, él fue el primero entrar al salón de conferencias. 

Al hacerlo, observó a Joseph y Natasha tomar asiento en sus respectivos asientos. Con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos, saludó al padre de su jefe. A pesar de ser ya un anciano, intimidaba igual o peor que su hijo. No había duda de que Los Rogers eran imponentes alfas. Colocándose al lado de Steve, aguardó a que él saludara a los dos. Se mostraba confiado. Aun cuando, Romanoff y su padre podían olor el aroma de Sharon en él. Por momentos deseaba ser tan seguro. Negando levemente su cabeza, Tony regresó en sí y se sentó a la derecha de Steve. 

Estaba listo para anotar las decisiones de los tres.   
O, eso creía. 

—Debo reconocer que la empresa va bien encaminada, Steve. —habló Joseph, haciendo que su hijo sonreía orgulloso. Los números de ventas eran insuperables como las inversiones que llegaban. Todo iba bien hasta el momento. —Por lo que no te puedo reprochar como administrador y futuro dueño. Pero, sí por ser un irresponsable como alfa. 

— ¿Disculpa? —preguntó Steve ofendido. 

—Han llegado a la puerta de mi casa miles de quejas y todas ellas haciendo reproche de tu comportamiento. Dime, ¿qué carajos pasa por tu cabeza para revolcarte con tus amantes en la oficina que te heredé? ¿Un culo? ¿O qué? —Tony miró con cuidado a Steve. Él estaba tenso y rojo de la ira. Detestaba ser recriminado por su padre. Como alfa lo detestaba. — ¡Por años, me hice el ciego! Esperé a que recapacitaras y cambiaras por voluntad propia, pero no lo has hecho. Y no pienso tolerarlo más. Menos, que mis socios se impongan ante mi decisión de ponerte a ti como dueño de la empresa, solo porque no eres capaz de controlarte. 

— ¿Qué piensas hacer para evitarlo? 

—La única forma para que dejes de andar acostándote irresponsablemente es que te enlaces. —sentenció Joseph con enojo. —Tener tu omega te hará sentar cabeza y ser más responsable como respetuoso con quienes te rodean. 

—No me enlazaré, solo porque lo ordenas, padre. —advirtió Steve.

— ¡Lo harás! Porque si en tres meses, no te veo casado y enlazado, te desheredaré. —Tony contuvo la respiración. No le gustaba para nada estar en el medio de los dos. La tensión en ambos era asesina. Necesitaba aire. —Sin mencionar que me encargaré de que nadie te dé trabajo. Ni siquiera, el que vende periódicos. —levantándose, Joseph miró a Stark. —Procura que tu jefe escoja bien. 

—Sí, señor. —Tony respondió apenas. 

—Una cosa más. —Steve suspiró y giró su cabeza hacia su padre. —Por pedido de tu madre, hemos decidido no solo amenazarte, sino animarte. Así que apenas te cases y enlaces, serás dueño automático de la empresa y sus demás sedes en todo el mundo. —Natasha se colocó al lado de Joseph. —Romanoff tiene los documentos ya legalizados. Uno que te deshereda y otro que te otorga el poder. ¡Tú decides, hijo! 

Tras asegurarse de que su padre y Natasha salieron, Steve agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su llanto. Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. Él solo se puso la soga en el cuello por ser tan irresponsable. Si hubiese sido un mejor alfa e hijo, quizás su padre no se habría visto en la necesidad de acorralarlo. 

—Tranquilo, Steve. —la voz de Tony le hizo alzar la vista. No tenía vergüenza de que lo viera llorar. No era la primera vez. Llevaban años, trabajando juntos que pasaron por tanto que la pena no existía entre ellos. Por lo que con cuidado Stark le secaba las lágrimas para luego sonreírle. — ¡Vamos a encontrar a su omega! 

— ¿Encontraremos a un omega que mis padres y yo aprobemos? 

—Tenemos tres meses, ¿no? 

Ambos volvieron a reír. 

—Prometes que me ayudarás. 

—Siempre lo haré, jefecito.


	2. 2. Regalo

— ¿Cómo le fue con la cita, jefecito? 

—Sabes que odio que me llames así. —Tony le sonrió, fingiendo inocencia. Lo llamaba así por esa misma razón. Era la única forma de hacerle pagar los malos e incómodos momentos que pasó por su culpa. —Siento que estoy en la ruina. 

— ¿Tan mal le fue? —le pasó su taza de té. Steve lo bebía de inmediato. Necesitaba relajarse y ese jodido té que Stark hacía le ayudaba muchísimo. Asumía que era por las otras hierbas que metía además de la infusión. Quizás, le pediría que le enseñe a hacerse uno, pues desde hace semanas no podía dormir. —Creí que ese joven de ojos verdes era el indicado. 

— ¿Lo escuchaste hablar? Su voz es demasiado chillona. —el castaño se echó a reír. 

Los primeros diez fracasos de su jefe era por su culpa. 

Escogió como primeras opciones a los que más le causarían dolor de cabeza al rubio para molestarlo. Se lo merecía. Él le obligó a salir de su casa en mitad de la noche para recogerle de un bar porque no encontraba sus llaves, lo llevó a una conferencia llena de alfas en ropa deportiva, le robaba sus preciadas donas en horario del almuerzo y se le insinuaba todos los días. ¿Cómo no aprovechar este momento para cobrárselas? Orgullosamente, Tony le organizó citas con omegas chillones, engreídos, aniñados, escandalosos y vanidosos por venganza. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Solo se estaba divirtiendo. ¡Y vaya que lo hizo! En más de una ocasión, tuvo que hacerse pasar como su prometido para librarlo. Hasta ahora. Hoy le daría las mejores opciones que se acoplaban a sus exigencias. Esperaba que algunas de sus opciones sea la indicada. De lo contrario, los dos estarían perdidos. No quería quedarse sin trabajo. Menos, mantener a Steve tal como le había advertido si fracasaban. 

Que su santo padre le libre de esa tortura.   
Conteniendo su risa, Tony le tendió otros diez fólderes. 

—Ya no quiero más citas. —Rogers negó frenético y asustado. —He tenido suficientes locos. 

—No se rinda tan rápido, jefec… —se calló al ver a Rogers querer enojarse. —Son mis mejores opciones para usted. 

—Eso me aseguraste hace semanas y terminé saliendo con un maníaco de la limpieza. —Tony se mordió los labios. — ¡Me echó gel antibacterial en la mejilla para besarme, Stark! ¿Quién hace eso?

El castaño no pudo más y se echó reír.   
Visualizar a su jefe con ese omega le hizo perder la compostura. 

—Perdón, pero es que… —rio más fuerte, pese a la cara de pocos amigos del rubio. —Usted me pidió que su futuro omega sea limpio y ordenado, ¿no? 

— ¡Anda! ¡Sigue burlándote! —Rogers habló divertido. —Que a este paso me casaré contigo. 

Tony se calló al instante, atorándose con su saliva.   
Ahora, quien se reía era Steve, mientras el castaño trataba de reponerse. 

—No habla enserio, ¿verdad? 

—Mis padres te aprecian un montón, conoces todos mis secretos, manías y a mis amigos. También, me has visto llorar, gritar, reír escandalosamente un sinfín de veces y has salvado mi trasero de varias arpías. —Steve se apoyó en su escritorio, acercándose más a él. —Has cuidado de mí por años, Tony. ¿Acaso no crees ser perfecto para mí? 

—No es por ofenderle, jefecito. Pero, usted no es mi tipo. —Steve hizo una mueca ofendida. —Prefiero a los morenos. 

Sin oportunidad de recibir respuesta, Tony tomó su agenda y salió de la oficina de Rogers. 

Se había divertido muchísimo con las historias de su cita que olvidó por completo recoger los informes del área de contabilidad. Dentro de una hora, Rogers tendría una reunión sobre el balance de cuentas de la empresa con sus socios. Así que no podían faltarle esos dichosos informes. Dejando su agenda en el escritorio, corrió al ascensor. Marcó el botón para abrirlo. La luz que le rodeaba ya estaba encendida. Al parecer, se hallaba ocupado. Resignado, caminó hacia la esquina y empujó el portón de las escaleras de emergencia. Todas las calorías de su desayuno se irían con los pisos que subiría después de obtener los informes. Tomando aire, comenzó a bajar cada escalón con rapidez, mientras tarareaba una canción. Canción que su madre le había compuesto de niño. Era muy bella y la letra profunda que no podía dejar de pensar que habría sido de él si no tendría este trabajo. Lo más probable en suponer era que nunca hubiese conocido a su promiscuo jefe. Ni, obtenido tantas anécdotas. No podía quejarse. Trabajar para Steve resultaba entretenido. Agotador, pero entretenido. Llegando al segundo piso, suspiró. 

La bajada siempre era fácil. Pero, no la subida. La temible subida. Volviendo a empujar el portón, divisó a sus demás compañeros trabajar. Muchos de ellos se encontraban aferrados a las computadoras, otros a sus papeles. Todos sincronizados. Los vellos se le erizaron. Este piso era distinto al suyo. Con una sonrisa, se acercó a la oficina de Wilson. Sam era uno de los mejores amigos de Rogers y jefe responsable del equipo de contaduría. Sus estudios y profesionalidad eran envidiable como su amistad con Steve. Ambos se conocieron desde la universidad y se mantenían unido. Realmente, admiraba su paciencia al igual que la suya. Tocando levemente la puerta de vidrio, Wilson alzó la vista y le sonrió. Se llevaban bien. Uno en que otra ocasión, ambos se reunían e invitaban a comer a Steve únicamente para molestarlo. Esos momentos eran gloriosos. Wilson y él le recriminaban entre bromas. Teniéndolo al frente, Tony sonrió. 

— ¿Hace cuánto que no bajo? —preguntó Tony, mientras ingresaba a su oficina. —Por lo que veo han sido años… ¿Esa planta es nueva? 

—Tengo que decirle a Steve que te suelte más. —respondió Wilson divertido para seguido sentarse y abrir uno de sus cajones del escritorio. —De lo contrario, te sorprenderás si compro otro sillón. —Stark se sonrojó apenado. —Vienes por los informes, ¿no? 

— ¡Así es! El jefecito tiene una reunión dentro de una hora y los necesitará. —Sam arqueó una ceja al oírlo. — ¿Dije algo malo? 

— ¿Jefecito? —Tony sonrió el doble. —Así que eres tú quien lo enloquece con ese apodo. 

—Debo vengarme de alguna forma, ¿verdad? —Sam negó y le entregó los informes. Tony se acercó más para recibirlos, causando que Wilson frunza el ceño. — ¿Ahora qué hice? 

—Hueles a una mezcla de vainilla con café. —el castaño se empalideció. Su celo se acercaba. Tendría que tomar el triple de dosis de supresores porque faltar era imposible. — ¿Has estado con un omega? 

—No se lo vayas a contar a Steve, por favor. 

— ¡Claro que no! Se volvería loco. —Stark sonrió nervioso. —Procura lavarte o echarte más perfume que se dará cuenta. 

—Lo haré. —sujetando los informes, Tony se giró. —Nos vemos, Sam. 

—Cuídate, Stark. 

Prácticamente, corriendo, Tony entró al baño, sin saludar a nadie y empujando al resto. Necesitaba desaparecer su aroma antes de que otro lo note y empiece a sospechar. Los nervios se hacían presente. El corazón le latía fuerte, las manos sudaban y los pies le temblaban. Hubiese deseado revisar su agenda. ¡Su agenda! La dejó en su escritorio. A la vista de todos. Rogaba que Rogers no la haya tomado, sino ya estaba perdido. Cerrando el baño con seguro, se mojó la cara y cuello con bastante agua. Seguido, se secó con el papel toalla y dentro de sus bolsillos buscó su pequeño perfume. Nunca estaba demás ser precavido. Echándose todo la esencia que quedaba, se sintió más tranquilo. Pero, para estarlo plenamente, también sacó sus supresores. Siempre los cargaba al igual que su pequeño pomo con colonia por precaución. Sabía que podía ser descuidado como en estos momentos. Tomando el primer supresor, Tony hizo una mueca. Era demasiado fuerte. Obligado, abrió el grifo y bebió el agua. No había de otra. Imitando su acción tres veces, se reincorporó. Ya estaba seguro. Tras arreglarse el trajo y tomando los informes, salió del baño con otra sonrisa. 

El peligro había pasado.   
Pero, otro se asomaba. 

Al salir del ascensor, Stark observó cómo Rogers se acercaba a su escritorio y alzaba su agenda. Al parecer, la abstinencia lo ponía muy curioso. Disimulando su nerviosismo, caminó rápido y golpeó la amplia espalda de su jefecito al llegar. Steve dio un salto del susto y se rascó la nuca avergonzado. Esa misma sensación de pena, él sentía cada vez que debía interrumpirlo faena. Debía agradecerle a Joseph por ponerle un freno. Ahora, trabajar con él era más cómodo y divertido. Mirándolo con desaprobación, le rodeó para seguido tomar asiento y guardar su agenda como dejar los informes en la mesa. No se lo entregaría a las manos como castigo de su curiosidad. Tecleando en su computadora, trataba de ignorarlo. Mas, no era sencillo. A cada segundo, Rogers se inclinaba más en su escritorio. Si cualquiera les viera, creerían que ambos están por besarse. ¡Y no! No soportaría los rumores. Molesto, se volteó a verlo. 

—Si se pone a cantar otra canción de Britney Spears, juro que lo golpearé. —Steve rio fuerte, mientras que Tony intentaba seguir molesto. El rubio se portaba como un niño con él, pero con el resto como un ogro. Era tan especial que no le quedaba más que acoplarse. —No quiero perder los oídos como esa noche. 

— ¿No te gustó mi concierto acaso? 

—La mitad de su concierto fue una invocación que temí a que chocáramos rumbo a su casa. —ambos rieron. —Agradezca que solo lo escuché yo y no el señor Barnes o Wilson. 

—Esos dos cantan peor. —Tony ladeó la cabeza, dándole la razón. Tuvo la oportunidad de escucharlos a los tres cantar gracias a una noche de copas. Habían tomado tanto que ninguno de ellos pudo manejar. Así que él fue al rescate de los tres, dejando a cada uno en su casa. James y Sam cantaron primero, mientras Rogers se preparaba para regalarle un concierto privado. Y vaya que lo hizo. Tras dejar a Sam, Steve se puso a cantar hasta dejarlo en su habitación. Una verdadera tortura para sus oídos. —Esta noche viajaré a Grecia y quiero que me acompañes. 

— ¿Necesita de una niñera? —Steve negó. — ¿Entonces? 

—Gran parte del éxito que las empresas Rogers tuvo fue por ti. —el castaño arqueó una ceja desconfiado. —Como te lo dije hace un rato, has cuidado de mí, Tony. —se sinceró. —No has dejado que nadie arruine mi imagen, ni se aproveche de mis descuidos, manteniendo así la integridad de las empresas intactas. Por lo que me siento agradecido y en deuda contigo. 

—Basta con un gracias, Steve. 

—Lo sé, pero llevo planeando este viaje por meses, Tony. —susurró avergonzado. —Sé que no es el mejor momento para viajar, pero no quiero arruinar tu regalo de cumpleaños por mis errores. Así que no te niegues, por favor. 

— ¿Será un viaje corto? 

—El lunes por la mañana estaremos volviendo al trabajo. —Stark hacía muecas pensativo. —Prometo que te divertirás y que aceptaré sin reclamos las próximas citas que agendes.

— ¡Bien! Pero, a la próxima, regálame una corbata, por favor. 

—Pórtate mal conmigo y lo haré. 

—Conste que usted lo pidió, jefecito. 

— ¡Tony!


	3. 3. Santorini - I

Tony revisaba una vez más su maleta. 

Era la cuarta vez que lo hacía y todavía continuaba inseguro. No quería olvidarse de nada. En especial, de sus supresores. Se volvería loco si los dejaba. Costaban demasiado caro como para comprarlos doblemente este mes. Por lo que resultaba imperdonable olvidarlos. Contándolos en voz fuerte, verificaba la cantidad. Para dos días de viaje eran suficiente cuatro tabletas y una por prevención. Ahora, más que nunca, debía ser cuidadoso. Estaría con Rogers todo el tiempo. ¡Cielos! Estaría con su jefecito día y noche. Antes de cerrar su maleta, metió otra tableta más. Prefería gastar las que tenía que perder su trabajo. Agobiado, se giró y vio a Pepper tratando de no reírse. Llevaba más de una hora revisando su maleta. ¿Qué podía hacer? Viajar a solas con Steve le ponía el doble de nervioso. No por estar con él, sino por el peligro que llevaba acompañarlo y reprimir su celo al mismo tiempo. Se iba a volver loco. Era seguro. Rendido, caminó hasta su cama y se echó al lado de Potts. Ella le pasó el bote de helado de chocolate al instante. Un poco de azúcar le ayudará a calmarse. O, así lo esperaba. Comiendo su primer bocado de helado, frunció el ceño. 

Después de este viaje, se hallaría en deuda con él, pues ni juntando todos sus ahorros bastaría para regalarle lo mismo en su cumpleaños. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Vender su departamento? Ante la suposición tonta, rio levemente. Estaba muy ansioso. Increíblemente, lo estaba. Quizás, porque no sabría lo que pasaría o de lo que hablarían. Esperaba no aburrirlo. Ni, mostrarse un completo torpe por no tener idea de cómo reaccionar ante tantas atenciones. Un gracias o sonrisas sinceras bastarían para corresponderle tanto. Ahora, lo sabía bien. Por lo que regresando del viaje, se encargaría de encontrarle el mejor omega de todos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. ¡Sí! Su jefecito se casaría con el omega de su ensueño y tendría una familia. O, al menos le ayudaría a quitarse ese peso de encima. Pasando el bote de helado, Tony le sonrió a Pepper. 

Ella debía conocer buenos candidatos. 

— ¿Crees que puedas presentarme a tus amigos omegas? —Potts lo miró a los segundos. —Un amigo está buscando pareja. 

— ¿Desde cuándo haces de cupido? 

—Desde que Steve lo necesita. —respondió avergonzado. —Hice una lista con los mejores candidatos y… 

—El omega ideal para un alfa llega solo. —Pepper se levantó, siendo imitada por un confundido castaño. —No se busca. Menos, selecciona, Tony. 

— ¿Y cuándo llegará para mi jefecito? No tiene mucho tiempo para esperar, Pepp. 

— ¿Quién te dijo que debe esperar? A lo mejor, ya lo encontró y no se da cuenta. —metiéndose un bocado de helado, sonrió pícara. —O, quizás sí. 

—No te estoy entendiendo. 

El timbre de su departamento sonó. 

—Ya lo entenderás. —le guiñó. —No hagas esperar a tu jefecito. 

—A veces, resultas ser más extraña que yo. —jalando su maleta, se acercó a ella nuevamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Cuídate, por favor. 

—Yo estaré bien. En cambio, tú… —soltó un silbido. —Procura no regresar enamorado de Rogers. 

Indignado, Tony salió de su habitación. 

¿Enamorarse de Rogers? ¡Por favor! Llevaba años trabajando con él y no pasaba nada. Ambos se trataban con una gran confianza porque eran amigos. Siempre lo sería. No cambiarían. Menos, ahora que él estaba en busca de su omega. Era claro que Pepper quería molestarle. Nada más. Pero, no le daría el gusto de incomodarle. Disfrutaría de este viaje y de la compañía de Rogers. Lo haría. Tratando de olvidar la conversación con Pepper, empezó a tararear su melodía hasta que llegó a la puerta. Podía sentir el aroma de Steve. Ansioso, parpadeó tres veces, suspiró y tomó aire de nuevo para abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba su jefe vestido con unos jeans y una polera negra. Se le veía más joven de lo usual. Sonriéndole, le saludó, recibiendo un abrazo fuerte. ¡Vaya que tenía fuerza! Tal vez, algún día podrían entrenar juntos. ¡Listo! Ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza a causa de los supresores. Separándose, cruzó el umbral de su puerta para seguido cerrarla, extrañando a Rogers. Cada que visitaba al castaño, Steve siempre hablaba con Pepper. Pero, al parecer hoy sería la excepción. 

— ¿Todo bien con Potts? 

—Sí, solo tiene gripe. —mintió. —Una que podría contagiarnos a los dos. 

— ¿Ella estará bien? —Tony asintió para seguido caminar hasta el ascensor. — ¿Seguro? 

—Créeme que ella puede con más. —Steve sonrió. —Es más fuerte de lo que imaginas. 

—Siento que le tienes mucha admiración hacia ella. —ambos entraron al ascensor. — ¿Desde hace cuánto la conoces? 

—Cinco años. —marcó el número del primer piso. —Ha sido una buena compañera y amiga. 

— ¿Solo eso? 

—No sea tan curioso, jefecito. 

Jalando su maleta, Stark salió primero. El señor de la recepción se apuró en abrirles la puerta y sonreírles coquetamente. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Regresando su atención, se percató de que llevaba su maleta y era seguido por Rogers. Ya se imaginaba lo que pensaba. Una noche de diversión intensa. Sonrojado, le dio el alcance a Happy. ¿Cómo pueden imaginarse tremenda estupidez? Ellos eran amigos y sobre todo compañeros de trabajo. Nada más. Sin mencionar que no era la primera vez que viajaban juntos. Ante la consulta de Happy, asintió. No tenía idea de lo qué le había preguntado, pero tampoco mostrarse distraído o nervioso. Por lo que al verlo agacharse y tomar su maleta entendió. Él llevaría su equipaje a la maletera de la camioneta. Debía concentrarse. Girándose y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, observó cómo Rogers y su recepcionista reían. ¿De qué se burlaban? ¿De él? Imposible. Steve jamás se burlaba de él sin estar presente. Era el código entre ambos. El respeto mutuo y confianza eran los pilares de su relación… Laboral y amical. Apoyándose en la camioneta, suspiró y levantó su cabeza. Pepper estaba en el pequeño balcón de su departamento, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Negando, la contempló haciendo señas obscenas con sus dedos. Avergonzado, abrió la boca de sorpresa. ¡Era una atrevida! ¿Qué les pasaba a todos esta noche? La cercanía de su cumpleaños les ponía locos y malpensados. ¿O qué? Con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, se subió a la camioneta. 

No iba a hablar con nadie.   
Al menos, no hasta que se le pase la incomodidad. 

Jugando con la ventana, Tony contaba los segundos. Estaba tardando mucho para su gusto. Cuando estaba por bajarse, la puerta se abrió y entró Steve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le daba miedo saber de lo que hablaron. Regresando su atención a los botones de la ventana, trataba de ignorarlo. O, de dormir. Pero, su mirada clavada en él le incomodaba. Muchísimo. Frunciendo el ceño, volteó a verlo. Pensaba enojarse con él, mas su relajada cara se lo impidió. No podía enojarse con su jefecito. No por mucho tiempo. Viceversa. Suspirando, colocó su brazo en la ventana, apoyando así su cabeza. Steve lo imitó, robándole una sonrisa a Stark. Sonrisa que también imitó. Tony infló sus mejillas y con un dedo las desinfló. Rogers hizo lo mismo. Ambos iniciaban su juego de imitaciones. El castaño quería ganarlo. Doblando su lengua, esperó que su jefe lo imitara. Y así lo hizo. Haciendo un puchero, Stark arqueó una ceja. Steve trató más de tres veces. Pero, no le salía. Sujetó una de sus cejas con fuerza, evitando que se mueve y a la otra le alzaba. Tony rio y negó. 

Había ganado. 

—Es una pena que hoy te haya ganado, ¿no? 

—Te dejé ganar. —respondió divertido. —A partir de este momento, se hará lo que digas y ganarás lo que quieras. 

— ¿Así? ¿Por qué? 

—Porque quiero darte la mejor bienvenida a tu cumpleaños. 

—Nunca creí que serías tan atento. —Steve sonrió. —Gracias, Steve. 

—Solo disfruta, Tony. 

Regresando su mirada a la carretera, Stark volvió a suspirar.   
Este detalle jamás podría olvidarlo.   
Esa era la intención de Rogers. 

El rubio quería mostrarle lo importante que era en su vida como también su gratitud. ¿Por qué ahora? Desde la advertencia de su padre, se dio cuenta que lo único y leal que tenía era la amistad con Tony. Su fiel asistente pasó un sinfín de días, soportando sus gritos y frustraciones, desvelándose a su lado para cerrar negocios e inversiones, aconsejándolo sobre sus citas, protegiéndolo de ser engañado por sus amantes, ayudándolo a conquistar, recogiéndolo de los bares, consolándolo y animándolo después de fracasos laborales y amorosos, acompañándolo a las reuniones familiares y guardando sus secretos como miedos recelosamente. La relación de trabajo traspasó y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. ¿Hace cuánto dejaron de ser jefe y asistente? ¿Hace dos años? Quizás. Haber acompañado y apoyado a Tony en los tratamientos de su madre fue la clave para su amistad. O, haberlo defendido de sus antiguas parejas. No lo sabía. Pero, sí que los dos se vieron en los peores y mejores momentos sin miedo. Confiaban entre sí y se conocían a la perfección que era imposible engañarse. Al menos, Rogers no podía mentirle. Pese a querer hacerlo, siempre era descubierto. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tony era… La persona que a pesar de tenerla lejos no podría olvidar. Por lo que necesitaba mostrarle el enorme afecto que le tenía. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. 

Al ver a Happy detenerse, Steve suspiró sorprendido. Estuvo en todo el viaje en silencio y recordando sus días con Tony. “¡Tony!” Inmediatamente, se giró y fue recibido con una sonrisa. Lo estaba viendo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Rogaba que no haya apreciado su tonta cara. ¡Pero, qué va! Lo había visto en peores situaciones que esta no era nada. Negando levemente, bajó de la camioneta y corrió a abrirle la puerta a Tony, mientras Happy bajaba las maletas. Stark salió y soltó un silbido. Quizás, de sorpresa. Había cerrado toda la zona izquierda del aeropuerto para los dos. No quería que nada le incomodara. Menos, las cámaras de los periodistas. Así que ahí estaban apunto de abordar su avión privado sin ningún problema. Se sentía orgulloso. Todo esto lo organizó sin ayuda. Las llamadas, las reservaciones, el hotel y el resto del viaje fueron planeados únicamente por él. Moría por mostrarle el resto del viaje. Escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, Rogers percibió el peculiar aroma de Tony. Vainilla con café. ¿Una nueva fragancia? Si era así le pediría que se la eche con más frecuencia que es exquisita. 

— ¿Qué perfumes estás usando? —preguntó antes de subir al avión. —Hueles exquisito. 

— ¿Cómo? —el rostro de Tony palideció. 

Debía tomar otra dosis de sus supresores cuanto antes. 

—Tu aroma es otro. —siguió Rogers inocentemente. —Es una mezcla de vainilla y café… Muy dulce y adictiva. 

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo es! Desde hace semanas, me lo he estado echando, solo que hoy exageré por lo que veo. 

— ¿Quieres seducir a tu jefe? 

—Ya le dije que no es mi tipo. —palmeando el hombro de Steve, dio el primer paso. —No insista. 

Entre risas, ambos se adentraron al avión.   
Happy se despidió de ellos y les deseo un feliz viaje. 

Por lo que estando solos y antes de que el avión dé inicio al viaje, Tony sacó de su maleta una pequeña cartuchera y corrió al baño. El calor de su celo no era tan fuerte. Pero, sí su aroma. No quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto y a estar en crisis por un alfa. Con torpeza, sacó sus supresores. Bebió tres y se mojó el rostro como el cuello para seguido hacer respiraciones. Por momentos, le costaba reprimir su celo. Mas, no tenía opción. Hasta que no dejara de trabajar para Steve debería hacerlo. Al igual que evitar relaciones que acaben en un enlace. La marca en su cuello y aroma sería difícil de cubrir. Mojándose nuevamente el rostro, se miró en el espejo. Estaba amarrillo y ojeroso. El cansancio y el costo de reprimir su celo estaban haciéndose presente. Esperaba que unas horas de sueño le ayudaran. Al escuchar el llamado de preocupación de Steve, se vio obligado a salir. 

Tony lo divisó sentado al lado de la ventana y atento a una película francesa en completo silencio. La serenidad reinaba. Bostezando, se colocó a su costado y en uno de sus brazos apoyó su cabeza para tratar de entender la película. Trataba de una mujer en la época de los cincuenta… Sus ojos se iban cerrando segundo a segundo hasta que se quedó dormido. Steve se percató y acomodó al castaño. Puso su cabeza con cuidado en el centro de la cabecera del asiento y le cubrió con una manta, obteniendo una imagen sumamente tierna y agradable. Su fiel asistente dormido era el mismo Morfeo. Retomando su lugar, Steve trató de seguir atendiendo a la película. Pero, el mismo sueño que atacó a Stark, lo atacaba a él. Al tener la cabeza de Tony en su hombro, soltó un bostezo. Iba a acomodarlo nuevamente. Pero, se veía tan cómodo que así lo dejaría. Recostando su propia cabeza en la de Stark, fue cayendo dormido. 

Profundamente, dormido.   
Estaba al lado de su futuro omega.   
Y ni siquiera lo sabía. 


	4. 4. Santorini - II

—Me recomendaron este lugar hace… 

Las palabras de Steve se perdían y la concentración de Tony se centraba en el dueño del pequeño restaurante en donde se encontraban. Era un alfa mayor. Apostaba que tenía unos cincuenta años y que esa mujer a la que sonreía y abrazaba con tanta alegría era su omega. La complicidad entre los dos era evidente. Tanto que le hizo suspirar. Se veían tan enamorados. Sus padres seguramente se hallaban así. Amándose, cuidándose y protegiéndose segundo a segundo, minuto a minuto y día a día. Estaban lejos y felices. Muy felices. Ambos esperaban su fin tranquilamente, mientras él estaba en nada. En nada. Al igual que Rogers. Sosteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, miró a Steve. Dentro de un mes, se enlazaría y se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a su omega. Lo haría sin dudar. Rogers era un alfa comprometido y respetuoso con quienes se lo merezca. Claramente, su futuro omega lo merecería. Los dos serían afortunados. Se amarían y cuidarían para siempre. Tal como sus padres y esos señores lo hacían. Una verdadera envidia para alguien que no tenía a nadie. Negando, se percató de que Rogers seguía leyendo la carta, pero sintiendo la mirada de Stark en él. 

— ¿No encuentras nada que te guste? —preguntó, dejando a un lado la carta. —Porque si es así, podemos irnos y buscar otro lugar. 

—Este lugar es perfecto. —respondió Tony. —Se siente el amor y dedicación de los dueños. 

— ¡Vaya! Pensé que era perfecto por la vista. 

—También. —suspiró nuevamente. Desde su sitio, se contemplaba al radiante sol en el hermoso cielo azul junto con el mar y las islas. La imagen le daba la sensación de estar en el paraíso. Era increíble sentir que estaban encima del mar y cerca del cielo. No había duda de que despertar y tener tal vista eran de ensueño. —Gracias, Steve. 

—No quiero que me agradezcas, Tony. —Rogers puso sus codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos. —Solo que disfrutes. ¿Lo entiendes? 

Antes de que Stark pudiera responder, el dueño llegó con un pedazo de papel y su lapicero.   
Era momento de que pidieran. 

— ¡Bien, mis señores! ¿Qué desean que les sirva? 

—Tony. –Steve llamó cauto. — ¿Quieres ser el primero? 

— ¡Claro! Un jugo de naranja y un plato de huevos revueltos, por favor. —el dueño asintió y tomó nota. 

— ¿Y usted, señor Rogers? 

—Lo mismo, por favor. 

—En un momento, les traigo sus pedidos. —el dueño cogió las cartas. —Prometo no tardarme. 

Viéndolo partir, Tony frunció el ceño. 

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El dueño realmente llamó por su apellido a Steve? ¿O lo había imaginado? Era imposible suponer que Rogers era tan famoso que todo el mundo lo reconocería. Por lo que solo le quedaba dos opciones. Él reservó el desayuno con bastante tiempo o ya estuvo aquí. Imaginar lo segundo, implicaba también una compañía. “Una compañía”. Seguramente, cada vez que venía, se encontraba con un amante y recorrían por los mismos lugares que ahora estaban por visitar. Una ligera decepción le llegó. Se sentía especial hasta ese momento. Toda la magia que ingenuamente creó se esfumó. Y no podía disimularlo. Era incómodo creer que tantas atenciones solo se trataban de una rutina ya aprendida por el rubio. Cruzando los brazos, hizo una mueca, mientras asentía a las preguntas que Steve hacía. 

Ni una sola le prestaba atención. 

— ¿Te gusto? —Rogers preguntó, tras percatarse de que Stark respondía automáticamente a todas sus preguntas y comentarios con un asentimiento. —Así que te gusto… ¡Bien! ¿Te casarías conmigo? 

Stark volvió a asentir en silencio.   
Hasta que se dio cuenta. 

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? 

—Te acabas de comprometer conmigo. —la palidez y susto en el rostro del castaño le hicieron reír fuertemente. No estaba equivocado. Tony se hallaba fastidiado y muy perdido. Debía saber por qué. A su modo lo haría. —Les deberás avisar a tus padres que en un mes es la boda. 

—Sabes que no estaba atento, Steve. 

—Puedo saber la razón, ¿verdad? 

Tony cerró los ojos y suspiró. 

—El dueño te conoce. —Rogers asintió en silencio. —Supongo que no es la primera vez que estás aquí, ¿cierto?

— ¡No! No lo es. —Stark volvió a suspirar decepcionado. —Santorini es mi escape de todos y de todo. Así que creo haber estado aquí muchas veces. Tantas que no las puedo contar, pero sí a las que tuve una compañía. Ahora, contigo son dos. La primera fue con mi madre. —tomando su vaso con agua, Steve sonrió. —Este lugar es especial para mí, Tony. No lo compartiría con cualquiera. 

— ¿Ni siquiera con un omega que sea de aquí y te parezca atractivo? —Steve ensanchó más su sonrisa. 

—Cuando sea anciano y esté al borde la muerte, quiero recordar que estuve en este precioso lugar con las dos personas que más me importan. No con cualquiera acostón. 

—Perdón. —susurró avergonzado. —Perdón, jefecito. 

—No te preocupes. —Steve cogió su vaso con agua. —Me gusta verte celoso. 

— ¿Celoso? Eso es imposible. —Tony jugaba con sus manos, totalmente nervioso. —Porque eres mi jefe y amigo… Nada más. 

—Nada más. —repitió suavemente. 

El dueño llegó con sus platos y bebidas.   
Después de dejarlos en la mesa, les dedicó una sonrisa para seguido retirarse. 

Steve bebió primero su jugo, mientras que él prefirió empezar con sus huevos. El viaje y suprimir su celo le agotaban las energías. Energías que debía recuperar con comida. Mucha comida. Pasando su quinto bocado, notó que Steve lo miraba y sonreía. No había tocado su plato. Confundido, Tony dejó sus cubiertos y con su servilleta se limpió la boca. Temía a que la falta de apetito y diversión de su jefe se deba a él. Por lo que, entrecerrando los ojos, imitó al rubio. Clavó su vista en él, dando la sensación de que buscaba algún defecto. Rogers, a los segundos, se removió de su asiento y agachó su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Tony soltó una risita que emocionó a Steve de un modo que no sabía cómo explicarlo. 

—Eres insoportable. 

— ¿Yo? Además, de celoso, soy insoportable ahora. —Stark silbó. —No cabe duda de que me quedaré solo. 

—Mejor para mí. —el castaño arqueó una ceja. —No te compartiré con nadie. 

—Pero, yo sí cuando tengas tu omega. —Steve borró su sonrisa. —Ambos cuidaremos de ti. 

— ¿Terminaste? —trató de cambiar el tema. —Nos espera una larga caminata y quiero que lo hagamos con tiempo. 

—Claro. —los dos se levantaron. —Pero, antes de irnos, respóndeme esta pregunta con sinceridad. —Rogers, después de dejar el dinero en la mesa, se giró a verlo con una sonrisa traviesa y curiosa. — ¿Caminaremos bastante? 

—Si te cansas, puedo cargarte. —puso su brazo en los hombros de Tony. —Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. 

—Y yo más pesado. 

Entre risas, abandonaron el restaurante y se sumergieron en los pasajes de Santorini. Las calles eran adornadas por los suelos agrietados, las casas blancas, amarrillas y anaranjadas, las hermosas flores colgando de sus ventanas azules o celestes, la preciosa vista del inmenso mar y los frondosos árboles en cada esquina. La isla era capaz de darte la sensación de estar perdido en un laberinto. En un bello laberinto que acaba en las costas del mar. Tony suspiró encantando y miró a Steve. Él todavía seguía abrazándolo. Aquello le daba más confianza. No estaba solo en este sueño. Bajando las pequeñas escaleras, se detuvo. Rogers se sacó los lentes del sol al instante, regalándole una mejor imagen de sus ojos. Eran igual de azules que el mar. Igual de profundo y calmado. Ladeando la cabeza, Stark le tomó la mano a Rogers, obligándolo a sentarse en el último escalón de las escaleras pintadas de blanco. No iba admitir que se había cansado. Menos, por reprimir su celo. Así que, sentándose a su lado, recostó su cabeza en su hombro y tomó aire, mientras que Steve se mantenía en silencio y pensativo. Recorrer las calles de Santorini con Tony era distinto. Era especial. Su compañía y propio silencio no le preocupaba. Ni, tensionaba. Al contrario, le daba paz. Una que nunca había experimentado con nadie. Absolutamente, nadie. Quizá, porque siempre se presionaba en mostrarse interesante lo cual no era necesario con Stark. Él lo conocía tan bien que el silencio hablaba más que las palabras. Increíblemente, lo hacía. Sujetando la mano izquierda de Tony, Steve la giró y con su dedo siguió los trazos que habían en su palma. 

Eran muy pequeños. 

— ¿Vas a decirme que tengo una vida muy… —Steve lo miró confundido. —Espere… No te han leído las manos, ¿verdad?

—No. ¿Debería? 

— ¡Por supuesto! Pero, tranquilo que soy bueno haciéndolo. —tomó y giró su mano para ver su palma. Seguido, con una mueca pensativa, Stark comenzó a susurrar palabras que Rogers no logró escuchar, pero que igual le hicieron preocupar. Mucho. Causando una gran diversión en el castaño. — ¡Empecemos, jefecito! Tenemos cuatro líneas y a cada una le corresponde la vida, cabeza, corazón y destino. ¿Comprende? —Steve asintió. — ¡Bien! Su línea del corazón… —le señaló la que nace debajo del dedo índice. —Muestra que usted es un hombre muy compresivo y sexual. Mientras que la línea de la cabeza dice que es buenos para los negocios y finanzas.

—Claramente, lo soy. –Steve sonrió arrogante. — ¿Y qué dicen las líneas de la vida y destino? 

—La línea de la vida dice que tendrá largos y saludables días. Pero, la del destino muestra que esos días los pasará cambiando pañales, asistiendo a sus reuniones aburridas y en abstinencia porque tendrá problemas de impotencia. —Rogers se horrorizó. Estaba al borde del colapso. Su corazón latía rápido y su cara empalideció, provocando que Stark estalle en risas. — ¿Se lo creyó? ¿En serio? 

—Tienes diez segundos para… 

Tony se levantó y se echó a correr, mientras reía. 

Steve hizo lo mismo y trató de darle el alcance. Pero, los turistas que salían de sus hoteles se interponían a su propósito. Empujó a cada uno, llamó a Tony y aumentó la velocidad, logrando el fracaso. Negando, cruzó la esquina y divisó al castaño detenerse. Stark estaba agitado y nervioso. También, atento a no ser atrapado por él. Por lo que se giró y lo buscó con la mirada. No encontraba al rubio. Preocupado, Tony caminó hasta el cruce de la esquina. Juraba que lo detenía atrás. Volteándose a la izquierda, sintió unas manos posarse en su cintura. Soltó un grito y seguido rio. Sabía perfectamente quién era su asustador. Girándose una vez más, se encontró con Rogers. Se hallaba tan cerca que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Tony estaba nervioso. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Steve. ¡No! De su jefe. Recordándolo, se alejó y sonrió todavía nervioso. 

— ¿Entramos? —Stark señaló la pequeña tienda de recuerdos que se encontraba al frente. —Prometo regalarte lo que quieras. 

— ¿Lo que quiera? 

—Lo que quiera, jefecito. 

— ¡Tony! Ya deja de… 

Stark no le dejó terminar de quejarse, pues lo jaló hacia adentro de la tienda. Tal como lo había previsto: una muy pequeña. Sin embargo, muy acogedora y espaciosa. De los grandes ganchos pegados a las paredes, colgaban vestidos floreados, camisas de distintos colores neutros y bufandas, los estantes se hallaban adornados con diminutas piedras negras y blancas en su superficie, pero protegidos con vidrio, para proteger los cuadros y figuras hechas de mármol. Todo le resultaba tan novedoso a Stark que se pasaba más de medio minuto en un mismo lugar, mientras que Rogers se animó a hablar con el vendedor. Era un beta mayor de cuarenta años cuyo nombre era Luis. Estaba casado con un omega y tenía tres hijos. Los tres adoptados. Aquello no parecía avergonzarle, sino orgullecerle, dándole la razón a Steve de que la felicidad no depende de las castas. Nunca lo han hecho. Con una enorme sonrisa, miró a Tony. Seguía tocando las telas y apreciando los detalles de cada una. No podía creer que era más atento que él. No se quedaría derrotado. Girándose, Rogers le pidió a Luis que le mostrara sus mejores pulseras en par. Luis se tardó unos segundos buscándolas, pero lo consiguió. En un redondo cojín negro, le enseñó lo que él consideraba sus mejores pulseras. Steve tardó en decidirse. Cada par de ellas era distinta y preciosa. Así que después de largos segundos, se decidió por un par. Aquel estaba formado por dos pulseras. Una de color marrón y otro, azul. Pero, ambos trenzados del mismo modo y teniendo en el centro el mismo símbolo: un escudo azul cuyo centro estaba ocupado por un reactor. O, así él lo veía. Pagándole a Luis, Steve se acercó a Tony. 

Tony se volteó y le mostró un pequeño letrero de “No tocar” que sacó de uno de los estantes. 

—No me puedes tocar. —le entregó el cartel. Steve lo rompió y botó contra el suelo. — ¡Jefecito, no ensucie! 

—Prométeme que nunca te quitarás esta pulsera. —habló, mientras sostenía la mano de Tony y le colocaba la pulsera azul. —Prométemelo, Tony. 

—Te lo prometo, Steve. —el rubio sonrió. — ¿Por qué azul? 

—Porque quiero que recuerdes mis hermosos ojos azules. —Tony estuvo a punto de reírse. Pero, ver a Rogers ponerse la misma pulsera, solo que en color marrón, le hizo contenerse. —Como yo lo haré con tus bellos ojos cafés. 

—Es un gran detalle. —Steve se sintió orgulloso. —Déjame devolvértelo. 

—No. —alzó su mano. —Y como tu jefecito te ordeno no discutir. 

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el celular de Rogers sonó. Era un mensaje. Pero, aun así, Steve lo leyó y al hacerlo sonrió. Ya estaba listo. Despidiéndose de Luis, puso nuevamente su mano en el hombro de Stark y lo sacó de la tienda. Pese a sus quejas y preguntas, Rogers continuó caminando hacia la playa. Era hora de almorzar. Quería hacerlo cómo se debía. En especial, por el día perdido que tuvieron ayer. Para mala suerte a sus planes, Tony estaba tan cansado y pálido que no pudieron salir del hotel. Aun cuando, lo quisiese. Al igual que sus ganas de preguntarle los motivos de su malestar. Siempre que viajaban, él estaba bien. Pero, no esta vez. Lamentablemente. O, quizás, no. Los dos aprovecharon ese día para descansar, conversar sobre la empresa, la búsqueda de su omega y sobre todo sus planes. Tony tenía tan buenas ideas que a pesar de implicar perderlo él estaba dispuesto a recomendarlo con Hank y Banner. Stark era un científico innato que por falta dinero no pudo alcanzar más. A este momento. Ya estaba por terminar sus estudios. Para admirarlo el doble. Percibiendo cómo la brisa del mar, golpeaba sus cabellos y rostro, Rogers se detuvo y tomó la mano de Tony. 

—Cierra los ojos. —ordenó. — ¡Ciérralos, Tony! 

—Si me lanzas al mar, juro que te arrepentirás, Steve. 

—Acepto el riesgo. 

—Bien. 

Con los ojos cerrados, Tony se dejó guiar por Rogers. Bajó las únicas escaleras que lo separaban del concreto y de la fina arena de la playa. Nervioso, escuchó las olas del mar y los graznidos de las gaviotas. Ya estaban en la playa. Pero, no se detenían. Conteniendo sus ganas de ver a dónde se dirigían, continuó caminando hasta que se detuvo. Rogers le soltó la mano y le susurró abrir los ojos. Lentamente, lo hizo. Y al hacerlo, se quedó cautivado y sin palabras. El atardecer ya estaba por ponerse y en ese hermoso bungalow flotante lo vería más de cerca. Todavía en silencio, divisó a Rogers indicarle que lo siga. ¿Esto realmente estaba sucediendo? ¿O se lo imaginaba? Sin respuesta, avanzó por el angosto camino de madera que estaba encima del mar para llegar hasta la entrada. La puerta del bungalow flotante de Rogers fue abierto por una mujer joven. Llevaba un vestido rosa y una sonrisa encantadora. Tony se la devolvió y agradeció para luego ingresar al bungalow. Se sentía perdido hasta que contempló a su jefe detenerse y abrirle la puerta de vidrio del balcón. Por la mesa adornada con un mantel blanco con bordados amarillos, un florero en el centro, dos copas y platos vacíos, intuyó que comerían aquí. Iba a protestas. Pero, al tener a Steve moviendo su silla para que se sentara, prefirió no hacerlo. Al menos, no ahora. Teniendo ya a Rogers al frente, Tony suspiró agobiado. 

— ¿Qué sucede? 

—Steve, ¿te das cuenta que todo esto es mucho para un simple asistente? 

—No eres un simple asistente, Tony. —respondió, disimulando su incomodidad. —Lo sabes hace mucho. 

— ¡Bien! Puede que te sea leal, confiable y hasta íntimo. Pero, ninguna de esas cualidades contrasta tantas atenciones. 

—Soy atento con las personas que considero importante en mi vida. —lo miró fijamente. —Y tú lo eres. 

— ¿Lo soy? ¡No importa! Solo que entiendas que todo esto es demasiado para mí. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque solo soy un empleado tuyo! ¡Nada más! Así que nuestra relación amerita un simple regalo, felicitaciones y hasta un adelanto de vacaciones por mi cumpleaños. —Tony masajeó sus sienes. 

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? Quiero que seas sincero. 

Por varios segundos, Stark se quedó callado. 

—En un mes, te casarás y enlazarás con tu omega para el resto de tus días. Así que, imagínate cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de este viaje. ¡Está claro que se enfurecerá! No solo eso, sino que me querrá lejos de tu vida. ¡Y es aceptable! ¿Por qué? Porque me verá como una amenaza con justas razones. Es decir, ¿qué jefe le regala un viaje y es tan atento con su asistente? –se confesó con la cabeza agachada. —Los celos son terrible para cualquiera, en especial para ti… No quiero que vivas con problemas por mi culpa, Steve. 

—Siempre preocupándote por mí. —Steve sonrió. —Cuando mi padre me amenazó con quitarme todo, me di cuenta que lo único real que tengo eres tú. —Tony alzó su rostro. —En varias ocasiones, me demostraste que tu lealtad y cariño no son por el dinero que recibes, sino porque te nace lo cual es extraño. Yo no hice nada para merecerlo. Y aun así, lo tengo. Ahora, más que nunca lo valoro. Tanto que me decidí a demostrártelo. Perdón por exagerar, pero todas estas atenciones son el reflejo de mi agradecimiento y cariño que tengo. Así que no importa lo que llegue a pensar mi futuro omega. 

—Debe importarte, Steve. —soltó otro suspiro. —Vas a compartir toda una vida con él. 

—Prefiero compartirla contigo como ya lo he hecho hasta el momento. 

— ¿Cómo? 

—Durante el viaje, pensé en los candidatos que me mostraste. Debo reconocer que son muy atractivos y que tienen buenos perfiles, pero que con ninguno voy a funcionar. Porque en un mes no voy conseguir conocerlos completamente, menos enamorarme hasta el punto de casarme. Sabes que es en vano intentarlo. Pero, no cortejarte a ti. —el castaño se quedó en shock. —Tony, estoy seguro de que no puedo vivir sin ti. Tampoco, llegar a confiar tanto en otra persona que no seas tú y a… amar como lo hago contigo. 

Stark parpadeó tres veces.   
Seguido, tomó aire y suspiró.   
¿Escuchó bien? ¿O realmente estaba soñándolo? 

—No soy un omega. —objetó torpemente. —Tu padre quiere un omega como tu pareja. 

—Mi padre y las castas pueden irse por donde vinieron. —le tomó las manos. —Porque me importa más escoger bien con quien pasaré mi vida entera. Y tú resultas la mejor opción como siempre. 

—Steve… Lo que me pides es una locura. 

—Solo a ti te la pediría. —Steve le apretó las manos. —Dame este mes para ganarme tu corazón. Si lo logro, seremos unos esposos encantadores. Pero, si no, todo seguirá su curso como antes. 

— ¿Esta petición la tenías planeada pedir en este viaje? —Steve negó frenéticamente. — ¿Lo juras? 

—Te juro que este viaje lo hice únicamente para demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí. No, para pedirte esto. 

Tony se volvió a callar pensativo. 

¿Decirle sí o no? Estaba aterrado por la propuesta. Pero, sobre todo por miedo a arruinar su relación. No quería perderlo. Mas, de alguna forma, lo haría cuando Joseph le quite todo y a él lo despida. Así que tal vez debía arriesgarse. Viéndolo, Stark suspiró. Conocía bien a Rogers y viceversa que no resultaba tan descabellado. Estaba seguro de que si esto funcionaba, ambos se cuidarían, protegerían y quizás amarían, solo debían arriesgarse. Ya se arriesgó y tuvo esto. Si lo hacía una vez más, tendría el doble o no. Recordando lo que puso en riesgo, se atemorizó. Él no era un beta, sino un omega. Tendría qué decírselo. Pero, ¿ahora? No. Ahora, no importaba ese “pequeño” detalle. Tomando aire, se decidió. 

Él era una persona de riesgos. 

—Un mes. —la mujer que se hallaba del otro lado se acercó con una botella de champán y su compañera, con sus platos. La primera les sirvió el champán y la segunda les dejó sus platos. Asegurándose de que no les faltara nada, se retiraron, dejando a Steve y Tony. —Solo tiene un mes, jefecito, para enamorarme. 

—En un mes dejarás de llamarme jefecito. —Tony arqueó una ceja desconfiado. —Porque me llamarás amor de mi vida. 

—Como ya se lo dije… Siempre será mi jefecito.

—Siempre. 

Ambos brindaron sin quitarse la mirada encima.   
Quizás, porque no querían pensar que sea un sueño.   
O, porque eran incapaces de dejar de verse.   
Cual fuere la razón, ambos disfrutaban de ese momento. 


	5. 5. Paparazzi

Pasaron dos semanas.   
Y dentro cinco días sería el aniversario de la empresa. 

El momento perfecto para anunciarles a todos sobre su supuesta relación con Steve. Estaba aterrado. No por hacerlo público, sino por encontrarse equivocado. Rogers perdería muchísimo a comparación de él. Por lo que ahora no podía concentrarse. Tampoco, distraerse. Se la pasaba día y noche pensando en lo que sucederá las siguientes semanas restantes. Joseph vendría a darle o quitarle todo. Nada que no fuese verlo casado se lo impedirá. Aquello era injusto. Steve mostró ser un buen líder, administrador y… Alfa. Años atrás, Tony tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a varios alfas, pero ninguno como Steve. Él sí era capaz de comprometerse. Realmente, era capaz de dejar todo. Y así lo hizo. Dejó de frecuentar a sus antiguas amantes, no las llamaba o mensajeaba, se centraba más en él, no pasaba por alto ningún detalle y sobre todo se le veía feliz. En su rostro no hallaba obligación, sino placer de hacer estos cambios. Cambios que le quitaba el habla. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Él se estaba ganando su jodido corazón. 

Agobiado, sacó su álbum de fotos. Siempre que necesitaba reconfortarse, sus recuerdos plasmados en fotos le ayudaba. Pasando la primera hoja, suspiró al mirar a sus padres. Ellos estaban al otro lado del país, disfrutando su día a día. Felices y sin ninguna preocupación. Suponían que sus dos hijos se encontraban bien y tomando las mejores decisiones para su vida. “Las mejores”, pensó. Si Steve continuaba portándose de esa manera, iba a acabar casado. ¿Cómo se los explicaría? No podía llegar a visitarlos y mostrarles un anillo de bodas y una marca en su cuello de la nada. Howard no se lo perdonaría. Menos, su hermano Arno. Ellos gozaban con el sufrimiento de sus parejas. Así que tendría que primero llevar a Rogers ante ellos y presentarlo ya no como su jefe, sino como su futuro esposo. Aterrorizado por la idea, Tony golpeó su rostro contra el álbum. Nunca se había sentido tan tonto como ahora. Todo por Rogers. Su jefecito le puso en este problema. Un problema que no quería salirse. Le emocionaba la idea de enlazarse, casarse y tener alguien como Rogers. Era tan… Con las mejillas rojas, negó y siguió pasando las hojas. No pensaría más en su extravagante jefe. Pero, las siguientes fotos arruinaron sus deseos, pues en cada una de ellas estaba Steve. En distintas posiciones, mas lo estaba. En las primeras, se hallaba ayudando con su mudanza a este departamento. En las otras, sentando en su sillón y leyendo los contratos o informes de la empresa, festejando su cumpleaños, sosteniendo su torta, ensuciando el piso con el champán y finalmente abrazándolo y besando su frente. Él siempre estaba a su lado en estos años. Mayormente, volviéndolo loco, pero apoyándolo. Sonriendo, sacó las últimas fotos que se tomaron en la feria. Las muecas de Steve eran más graciosas que las suyas. Tal vez, porque él estaba sorprendido de verlo tan serio e imponente en una reunión y luego, todo un niño. Su niño. Avergonzado, dejó el álbum a un lado y con su almohada cubrió su rostro. 

—Ya estás cayendo en los encantos de Steve, ¿verdad? —la voz de Pepper le hizo sonrojar el doble. —No debes ocultarme nada, Tones. 

—No lo hago. —se sacó la almohada de la cara. — ¿Me invitas? —señaló al bote con snacks. —Por favor. 

—Primero, me responderás esta pregunta. —Tony hizo una mueca. — ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? No se supone que debes saltar de alegría por ser cortejado. 

—Estoy siendo cortejado por mi jefe, Pepper. —la alfa se sentó a su lado. — ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán sus padres y los periodistas? Me tomarán como un arribista. 

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa los comentarios ajenos? 

—Desde que perdí mi beca de la universidad por culpa de Doom. —el castaño se tensó con tan solo mencionar el nombre de su primer pareja. —Quizás, si hubiese sido más cauto con los comentarios de los demás, no sería un asistente ahora, sino un científico reconocido. 

—Los comentarios no fueron los responsables, sino Doom. —Pepper le miró seria. —Él te puso esa trampa por pura codicia. Sabía que era la única manera de que no lo opacarás y ganarás esa competencia. 

—Ya no importa. 

—Si no importara, entonces no lo usarías como excusa. —Tony suspiró. — ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? 

—Equivocarme. —se confesó. —Ya lo hice una vez y perdí. Pero, ahora no seré el único, sino arrastraré a Steve conmigo. 

—Te equivocaste con Doom y perdiste muchísimo. Lo reconozco. También, se que a partir de esa equivocación, llegaste a mi vida y a la de Rogers. Y sí. Quizás, no equivaldremos a la fama y el dinero que estarías ganando ahora como un científico. Pero, tienes nuestra lealtad y apoyo contigo. Siempre ha sido así desde hace años, Tony. Así que de todo se aprende. En especial, de los errores. La mayor equivocación de tu vida te ha hecho más sensato, responsable, disciplinado y muy amado, ¿no? 

Tony se quedó callado.   
Por largos segundos, vio las fotos. 

—No quiero perderlo. —le entregó el álbum con los ojos cristalizados. —Es más importante de lo que creía. 

—Entonces deja tus miedos y arriésgate por completo. 

—Pero… 

—Por completo, Tony. 

El timbre de su departamento sonó. 

—Me arriesgaré por completo entonces. —contestó coqueto. 

—No quiero sobrinos antes del matrimonio, Tony. 

—No te prometo nada. —se colocó los zapatos. —Sabes que Steve es muy tentador. 

—Creo que deberé llamar a tu hermano. 

—No juegues sucio. 

—Tú, tampoco. —acercándose, Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla. — ¿Llegarás tarde? 

—Posiblemente. 

Tomando sus llaves y abrigo, salió rumbo a la puerta de su departamento. Al llegar, tomo airé y suspiró más de tres veces seguido la abrió, divisando a Rogers. Llevaba un suéter blanco con preciosos bordados, pantalones negros, un abrigo marrón y una chalina a juego. Se le veía muy bien. Tenía buen gusto. Por supuesto que lo tenía. Su futuro esposo iba a ser él. Anthony Stark. Un asistente con más clase que cualquiera y con un porte igual de envidiable. Sonriendo, Tony le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió. Cerró la puerta y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. Steve le ofreció su brazo. Con cierto nerviosismo, lo aceptó. La presencia de Rogers en estos momentos le intimidaba muchísimo. Tanto que su lado omega quería hacerse presente lo cual le hacía sonrojarse y tragar saliva más de dos veces. Era imposible no odiarse ahora. Entrando al ascensor, tarareó una canción, mientras el rubio lo escuchaba atento. 

Rogers no se lo había dicho. Pero, amaba la voz de Stark. Era un gran voz y bella que merecía ser escuchado por todos. En especial, por él. Se sentía privilegiado. Solo unos pocos podían disfrutar de su suave y hermoso concierto. Tomándole la mano una vez más, probó a Tony. Parecía no inquietarse por su cercanía, sino gustarle. Si era así, entonces podía brincar de la felicidad. Realmente, le emocionaba saber que poco a poco era correspondido, pues estos extraños y reveladores sentimientos que ahora tenía no sufrían. Tampoco, se preocupaban. Estaban calmados y felices de estar con él. Como siempre. Con la puerta abierta del ascensor, volteó a mirarlo. También, lo estaba viendo. Guiñándole, lo jaló hacia la recepción y le pidió que se pusiera el abrigo. Hoy tenía planeado caminar cerca de su edifico. Gozar de la tarde, el frío viento y la calma que ofrecía un domingo. Pero, no podía hacerlo, si el castaño no se abrigaba. Lo peor que buscaba era tenerlo enfermo. Así que después de asegurarse que se hallaba bien abrigado, le tomó la mano y salieron a las calles. 

Unas silenciosas calles. 

—Tu padre llamó el viernes. —Steve continuó caminando. —Piensa asistir al aniversario de la empresa con tu madre. 

—Quiere ver si ya me decidí. —sonrió travieso. —Una enorme sorpresa se llevará al saber que te estoy cortejando. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy un omega? ¿O un heredero millonario? 

—Él sin duda espera que me case con un omega adinerado, pero sobre todo que sea feliz. —besando su mano, le volvió a sonreír. —Y tú siempre me has hecho feliz. 

—Eso no dices cuando demoro en llevarte los informes. —ambos rieron. —También, me haces feliz, Steve. 

— ¿No me estás mintiendo? —Tony negó. — ¿Seguro? 

—Completamente. —le sonrió y dedicó una mirada dulce. —Me haces feliz. 

—Te haré más feliz. —se detuvo. —Estamos frente la dulcería en donde hacen las más deliciosas donas de toda la ciudad. 

— ¿Estamos en… —se calló al leer el nombre de la dulcería en los vidrios. —Te abrazaría ahora mismo si no fuese por la gente de adentro. 

Steve negó y lo abrazó.   
Se mantuvieron así por largos segundos.   
Solo estaban ellos, regalándose esa seguridad y paz mutuamente. 

—Debemos entrar. —sugirió el castaño para seguido separarse y agachar la cabeza en el intento de ocultar su sonrojo. —No quiero quedarme sin donas. 

—No lo harás. —Tony sonrió. — ¿Me das tu mano? 

—Siempre. —entrelazaron sus manos y entraron a la dulcería. — ¿Dónde nos sentaremos? 

—Donde quieras. 

—Como siempre dejándome las decisiones a mí. —Steve rio. —Me parece que al lado de la venta estará bien. 

—Entonces ve que yo iré a pedir. —dejándole un beso en la mejilla, el rubio lo soltó y se fue hacia la barra de dulces. 

Tony tardó varios segundos para regresar de su trance. 

¿Su jefecito le había dado un beso en la mejilla frente a todos? ¡Lo había hecho! ¿Cómo debía portarse? Si Potts o Romanoff estuvieran aquí, le hubiesen avergonzado por su torpeza. Solo fue un beso. Regresando en sí, avanzó hasta la mesa y se sentó. Se quitó su abrigo, jugueteó con las servilletas y las flores que estaban en el centro. Pese al ruido y a las personas amontonadas en la barra, logró ver a Rogers. Estaba con esa mirada intensa y penetrante ordenando sus donas y posiblemente un café a la cajera. La pobre muchacha se hallaba nerviosa y cualquiera lo estaría. Rogers era muy intimidante. Demasiado y atractivo. Parpadeó tres veces ante su pensamiento. Lo que le faltaba. Volver a ver a su jefecito atractivo. Riendo, negó y dejó la servilleta para apoyar sus codos en la mesa y así apoyar también su cabeza, manteniendo la mirada en Steve. Tenerlo tan atento con él le recordó su primer día en Santorini. Steve, al darse cuenta de su malestar y falta de energías a causa de sus supresores y celo, no dudó en cuidarlo. Simplemente, lo hizo. Estuvo a su lado cuidándolo, dándole de comer, leyéndole su libro favorito, conversando y sobre todo haciéndole compañía. No le obligó a nada que no fuese descansar, causándole un gran desconcierto, pues por primera vez en su vida, Tony sentía el cuidado de un alfa. Y no de un alfa que te ve como un amigo, sino como su omega. Tal vez, aquello le abrumó y preocupó al siguiente día, dado que sus atenciones le hacían sentir su omega. Le gusta demasiado sentirse así. Para su mal. Suspirando, Stark contempló a Rogers acercarse con una boleta y detrás de él a la joven que los atendería. 

— ¿Pensando en lo atractivo que me veo? —después de sentarse, Steve también se quitó el abrigo. 

—En realidad, estaba pensando en mis donas. —ambos sonrieron, incluso la joven que se apuró en dejar sus ocho donas en la mesa junto con sus dos cafés. Hoy sería el día para empalagarse. —Gracias. 

—De nada. —la joven respondió al instante. —Disfruten su pedido. 

—Lo haremos. 

—Claro que lo haremos. —terminó Steve de despedirla. — ¿Quieres ser el primero? 

Tony no contestó, sino tomó la dona con glaseado de chispas y manjar de chocolate adentro. Le dio el primer mordisco y cerró los ojos fascinados. Sus donas eran su debilidad. Su enorme debilidad. Por lo que le daba una graciosa imagen a Rogers quien no dejaba de sonreír enternecido. Ahora, el niño era él. Tomando su café y girándose a las mesa de al lado, Steve se percató de que un sujeto con gorro tenía su atención en ellos como el celular alzado. Por instinto, supuso que era un jodido paparazzi. En todo sitio los había. Enojado, soltó un bufido que interrumpió a Stark. 

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta. 

—Nos están tomando fotos. —la esencia juguetona de Tony que había enterrado supuestamente se hizo presente, haciendo que sonría perversamente. Debía arriesgarse por completo y disfrutar también. — ¿Qué tienes? 

—Si nos están tomando fotos, entonces que sean unas buenas fotos. —se levantó e inclinó para darle un beso cerca a sus labios. Muy cerca. —Te apuesto que saldremos en la portada de todas las revistas de la ciudad. —le susurró en el oído. 

—Contigo hasta puedo salir en una película porno. 

— ¡Jefecito, contrólese! 


	6. 6. Verdades

— ¿Listo? 

Tony se giró para ver a Rogers. 

Llevaba un traje negro entallado, una corbata michi del mismo color y una camisa blanca; mientras que él, solo se diferenciaba por su saco blanco. El resto de su traje era igual al de Rogers. Ambos decidieron vestirse sincronizadamente, así que ahí estaban. Idénticos, pero a la vez no. Conteniendo la respiración, Stark respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa, provocando que Steve se la devuelva y seguido se baje de la limusina. Una limusina. ¿Quién paga por una? Se le había olvidado lo llamativo que le gustaba ser al rubio en estas ocasiones. Todo debía salir perfecto. Ansioso, Stark permaneció por varios segundos en su lugar hasta que la puerta de su lado se abrió. Al instante, escuchó la música proveniente del gran salón y sentir el frío viento de la noche como las luces de las cámaras de los reporteros. Este no era un aniversario cualquiera, sino uno de las empresas más exitosas del país. ¿Cómo podía con tanta presión? Saliendo de la limusina, sonrió y tomó la mano de Rogers. Los reporteros se volvieron locos. Los rumores de sus revistas se confirmaban. Steve y Tony mantenían una relación. O, así lo escribían. Sin soltarse de la mano de Rogers, avanzó por la alfombra roja. Contó cada paso y trató de no dejar de sonreír. Mas, los nervios le hacían temblar. A comparación de años atrás, ya no era un simple invitado, sino la pareja del futuro dueño. ¿Lo era? Viendo el orgullo en los ojos de Steve de llevarlo con sus manos entrelazadas, supo que sí lo era. 

Al llegar a la recepción, fueron recibidos por una pareja. Ambos mayores y bien vestidos. La gala se hacía presente. Saludándolos con una sonrisa, siguieron con su camino, topándose con una majestuosa vista. El salón era de ensueño. No, de un castillo medieval. Las cortinas de seda roja cubrían los extremos de cada ventana, las grandes arañas plateadas y colgadas en los techos brillaban entre las paredes de color marrón, pero iluminadas por las lámparas en las esquinas. No había duda de que la iluminación era capaz de trasladarte a los cuentos medievales, mientras que la hermosa decoración de las mesas te regresaba a la modernidad. Sus manteles negros, sillas del mismo color, platos amarrillos y servilletas en su centro, utensilios de plata, copas y vasos relucientes y pequeñas lámparas circulares lo conseguían. El lugar sin duda era la mezcla de las dos generaciones que gobernaba a la empresa: diseños antiguos, pero con interiores avanzados. Un gran trabajo. Ensanchando más su sonrisa, divisó a varios conocidos, mientras saludaban a quienes se acercaban. Para variar sus amigos Natasha, Pepper, Sam, James y hasta Bruce estaban en la zona del bar divirtiéndose. Y mucho. Al parecer, su antiguo compañero de clases sucumbió a los encantos de Barnes. Negando, continuó el ritmo de Rogers hasta que se detuvieron. Alzó el rostro y miró a los padres de él. 

Lo esperaban. 

Steve se giró nervioso. Desde que sus fotos con Stark en aquella dulcería fueron publicadas, ignoró las llamadas de su padre. No quería hablar hasta hoy. Pero, a pesar de premeditarlo, se sentía perdido. Una parte de él no quería pelear contra Joseph; otra, dejar que se imponga a sus propias decisiones. Escogió a Tony. Y no lo cambiaría. Menos, que ahora los dos comenzaban a amarse. De un modo, que solo sus miradas, sonrisas y caricias lo confirmaban. Era un amor que se hacía esperar. Mas, el mejor de todos. Se lo mostraría a su padre. No. No hacía falta. Él solo se daría cuenta. Besando los nudillos del castaño, le volvió a mirar, solo que esta vez seguro, dándole así la misma seguridad y tranquilidad a Tony. 

—No me dejes solo. 

—Nunca lo haré, Tony. 

—Vamos entonces con tus padres. 

A los segundos de llegar a su mesa, Joseph y Sarah se levantaron de sus sitios. Cada uno los saludó con una sonrisa y abrazos para luego pedirles que los acompañaran. Pedido que aceptaron encantados. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer. Supuestamente. Colocándose al lado de Steve, Tony permitió que uno de los jóvenes que se encargaba de atenderlos le sirviera un poco de champán. La fiesta recién empezaba y no quería perder la lucidez tan rápido. Menos, frente los padres de Steve. Ellos ahora más que nunca estarían concentrados en él y en los defectos que podrán usar para disuadir a su hijo. En caso, de que no sea lo mejor para él. Aquello era lo más probable. Soltando un suspiro, se percató de la mirada dulce que Sarah le regalaba. Ella parecía estar muy emocionada. ¿O se lo estaba imaginando? Tras sonreírle una vez más, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba feliz. ¿Quién no? Por fin, su hijo sentaría cabeza. Pero, ¿ella lo veía como la mejor opción? Tal vez, esa mirada y sonrisas dulces le decían sí. Rogaba que fuera así. Contar la aprobación de Sarah sería maravillosa. Él siempre la admiró y respetó que imaginar con tenerla a su lado apoyándolos era asombroso. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ante el llamado de Steve, se sonrojó. Estaban esperando una respuesta y no tenía la menor idea. Con un apretón en la pierna derecha de Steve, le pidió ayuda. 

—Mi padre asegura que hemos negociado esta relación. —Stark hizo una mueca. — ¿Eso es cierto, Tony?

—Si he aceptado el cortejo de Steve es porque no quiero perderlo. —Steve lo miró sorprendido. —No hay dinero de por medio, señor Rogers. 

—Quizás, no ahora, Tony. Pero, cuando llegue el momento de casarse, puede que desees una parte de la herencia de mi hijo. 

—Me decepciona el concepto que tiene de mí, señor. —tomando la mano de Steve, continuó. —He cuidado de Steve todo este tiempo y seguiré haciéndolo. Así que si es necesario firmar un acuerdo nupcial, lo haré sin reclamar porque lo único que quiero es no perderlo. 

Los tres Rogers se quedaron callados y sorprendidos.   
Incluso, él mismo. 

¿Realmente lo dijo en voz alta? ¿O solo lo pensó? Frente a los ojos llorosos de Sarah, la boca abierta de Joseph y la sonrisa de Steve estaba claro que lo dijo. No lo pensó, solo lo dijo. Su lado más impulsivo y sincero regresaba. Poco a poco iba liberándose de los propios límites que se había impuesto desde que Doom le jugó esa trampa. Se sentía tan bien recuperar una esencia de su yo atrás. Orgulloso, sonrió el doble y soltó la mano de Steve. 

—Está sonando “Every breath you take”. —Tony lo miró curioso. — ¿Quieres ir a bailar? 

—Quiero. 

Tomados de las manos, ambos caminaron hasta el centro del salón. Una que otra pareja se retiró y sentó para verlos. La mayoría de los presentes querían comprobar que tan cierto era su relación. Lo verían. Y lo mejor era que no lo hacían para darles la seguridad de que no mentían, sino por puro gusto. Ellos deseaban bailar esa melodía bajo la araña más grande del salón sin quitarse la mirada. Ahí estaba. Tony nervioso abrazó a Steve, mientras que Rogers le sujetó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Stark en un fuerte agarre. Empezaron a moverse lento. Derecha a izquierda. Dando un paso adelante y luego atrás. Se movían al son de la bella melodía. No se quitaban la mirada encima. Tampoco, dejaban de sonreír. Los dos sentían que sus corazones eran quienes los guiaban y quienes les impedían detenerse. Quizás, porque la letra y melodía se acoplaban perfectamente a lo que vivían. Ambos eran incapaces de seguir sin el otro o de reemplazarse, ambos se anhelaban y ambos se cuidaban, protegían y amaban de un modo tan difícil de entender que por varios años lo confundieron con amistad cuando era amor. Un amor que ya no podían ignorar. Menos, confundir. Ellos se amaban, se pertenecían y eran destinados. Solo que no lo quisieron ver hasta hoy. Frente a la vista de todos y acorde al ritmo de los músicos, ellos reconocían el amor que les consumía. Cada día más y más. Ese amor que los mantenía unidos, fuertes y leales. Ese amor que no se iría nunca de sus corazones. Ese amor que ambos habían soñado. Dando una pequeña vuelta, Tony se apegó al pecho de Steve. Se alzó de puntitas y se acercó a los labios. Lo iba a besar. O, Rogers a él. No interesaba, solo unir sus labios. Pero, la canción acabó y tuvieron que separarse. Avergonzado, Tony fue el primero. 

Ya no podría ver a Rogers como antes.   
Tampoco, Rogers a él.   
Era claro lo que ambos sentían. 

—Iré a refrescarme. —comentó Tony. 

—Bien, te espero en el bar con los chicos. —Steve sonrió. —No me hagas ir por ti.

—Trataré, jefecito. 

— ¿Qué haré contigo, Tony? 

—Aceptarme. —dándole un beso en la mejilla se alejó. —Ya vuelvo.

Después de botar el papel con el que se secó las manos, Tony salió. Un par de alfas jóvenes bloqueaba la entrada y la perfecta vista que tenía hacia el bar. Aquello le molestó. Pero, prefirió ignorarlo. De todos modos, ya se iba. Al momento de esquivarlos, chocó con otro alfa alto. Estaba de espaldas, mas su fuerte aroma a menta le hizo temblar. Ese aroma era de Doom. Debía estar equivocado. Era imposible que esté aquí. Doom no trabaja con los Rogers. Al menos, no con esta sede. Estaba siendo muy paranoico. Antes de que pueda irse, el desconocido alfa se giró y dejó de ser un desconocido. Era él. Jodidamente, era él. Después de años de estar intentando no encontrarse con él, tenía que hacerlo justo hoy y en este evento. No podía creerlo. Seguro era una broma de mal gusto. Y vaya que no mostraba ninguna sonrisa. Toda su felicidad se esfumó y en su lugar se colocó una enorme seriedad. No tenía razones para ser amable con él. Jamás las tendría. Así que alzando la cabeza y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier ataque de Víctor. Por la sonrisa que traía Doom eran buenos ataques. Digno de él. Frente a su silencio e incredulidad, apostaba que esperaba unas disculpas. Debía dárselas, pero incapaz. Aún, seguía odiándolo. Ningún alfa decente te enamora, roba tu proyecto y luego culpa de no solo copiar la idea que era tuya, sino que te asocia con uno de los maestros. Una total falta para una universidad que se jactaba de ser impecable. Tan impecable que prefirieron creer en sus mentiras que en él. Ahí fue donde entendió que como omega se hallaba en desventaja. Cansado de verle la cara, Tony susurró unas disculpas a medias y se dispuso a ir. Pero, el agarre de Doom lo detuvo. 

Grave error. 

Para su mala suerte, la esquina en donde se encontraban estaba despejada y Steve pudo verlos. No se hallaba nada contento. Los celos que nunca creyó sentir lo invadieron. Todo él se tensó. Natasha se percató y le pasó otro vaso de whisky antes de que se atreviera a darles el alcance. Debía confiar en Tony, sobre todo otorgarle la oportunidad de poner en su lugar a alfas con Doom. 

—No escuché tus disculpas, Tony. —habló Víctor con una sonrisa socarrona. —Te recuerdo más respetuoso. ¿O es que tu noviecito te hizo más altanero ahora? 

—El respeto se gana, Doom. —respondió enojado. —Y tú hace mucho lo perdiste. 

— ¿Sigues enojado por la broma en la fraternidad?

— ¡Me expulsaron, Víctor! ¡Me expulsaron por tu maldita culpa! —le gritó. —Lo peor fue que tú nunca pediste perdón. 

—Debes entender que si tú presentabas ese proyecto, ibas a perder. —Doom se acercó peligrosamente a él. —Porque para ese entonces nadie tomaba en serio a un omega. Pero, ahora todo cambia. 

— ¿Qué cambia? 

—Tengo un puesto de practicante para ti en mi empresa. —Tony rio decepcionado. —Sé que te irá muy bien porque seré tu jefe. 

—Cuidado con lo que vas a decir. 

— ¿Por qué? 

—Porque si te atreves a faltarle a mi pareja, tendrás severos problemas conmigo. —Steve intervino. Su cara estaba roja y evidenciaba lo enojado que se encontraba. Por un momento, Tony se sintió intimidado. Ambos eran fuertes alfas y muy impulsivos. Así que la tensión era insoportable. —Es más, ya lo tienes. El acuerdo que tu padre y el mío acordaron acaba de romperse. 

— ¿Vas a echar millones de dólares por un omega como Stark? —Doom soltó una risa fuerte, mientras que Rogers lo vio confundido. ¿Le había dicho omega a Tony? Por la palidez que tenía el castaño, lo hizo. —Sé más sensato, Rogers. 

Dicho eso, se fue, dejando a Rogers todavía serio. 

¿Por qué le dijo omega? ¡Omega! En una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa, Steve llevó a Tony hacia el segundo piso del salón. No quería que nadie los escuchara discutir. Tampoco, discutir. Pero, debía contestarle por qué Doom lo llamó omega cuando perfectamente era un beta. A menos de que se trate una mentira. Era claro que uno de los dos lo hacía. Cerrando la puerta del estudio, divisó a Stark tensarse. Quizás, lo estaba alarmado. Tomando aire, se acercó a él y le tomó las manos. Realmente, no quería discutir con él. Odiaba hacerlo. Así que obligándolo sentar a su lado, lo vio alzar el rostro y suspirar. 

—No debiste interferir. —Tony volvió a suspirar. —Menos, romper un acuerdo. 

—Si tú no confías en él, tampoco yo. —el castaño sonrió. —Además, estaba claro que traería problemas a futuro. 

—Dudo que a tu padre le convenza esa excusa. 

—Seré yo el futuro dueño de todo, ¿no? —Steve apretó su mano. — ¿Por qué Doom te llamó omega? 

—Dijiste que no confiabas en él, Steve. —trató de excusarse. —No deberías creer ni caer en sus mentiras. 

— ¡Tienes razón! No debería creer en él, sino en ti. —le dedicó una sonrisa a Stark, logrando que se sienta miserable. Rogers confiaba ciegamente en él. No podía seguir mintiéndole. No se lo merecía. — ¿Bajamos? 

—Steve, no deberías creer en Doom. Pero, tampoco en mí. He estado engañándote estos años. —Rogers borró todo rastro de tranquilidad. El tono de Tony no le gustaba. En absoluto. Menos, lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Lo estaba engañando? ¿Desde cuándo? Con el ceño fruncido, le soltó y se alejó, preocupando a Stark. —Te juro que no quise hacerlo, pero la necesidad era mayor. Así que mentí… Yo no soy un beta… Soy un omega. 

— ¿Qué? 

—Soy un omega, Steve. —le confesó entre lágrimas. —Perdóname. 

Rogers se mantuvo callado.   
Efectivamente, estaba molesto. 

Pero, no por su mentira, sino por haberle tenido confianza. Llevaban años juntos y nunca se atrevió a decírselo. Ahora, podía entenderlo todo. Ese dulce y adictivo aroma a vainilla y café que en ciertas ocasiones podía percibir era de Tony. ¡Era de él! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta ante? Los supresores. Los malditos supresores que usaba se lo impedían. ¿Por qué someterse a una tortuosa vida llena de supresores? Tanto dolor por solo conservar su trabajo y apoyarlo no estaba justificado. Tony podía ser más imprudente que él. Lo más nefasto era que no se sentía capaz de reclamarle. Entendía su miedo y preocupación. Puede que no se muestre con una persona fácil de lidiar o confiarle un secreto como ese. Sin contar que omega o beta, él lo quería a su lado. 

— ¿Steve? —la preocupación en Stark era notoria. — ¿Puedes girarte? 

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Tony. —al escucharlo más calmado, el castaño pudo soltar el aire que retenía. —Solo dime que ya no me ocultas más secretos. 

—No lo hago. —ambos sonrieron. — ¿Ahora qué pasará con nosotros? 

—Nada cambia. —Steve sujetó sus manos. —Sigues siendo la persona con la que quiero estar y a la que quiero confiarle mi vida entera. 

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… 

La puerta se abrió y entró Natasha. 

Llevaba varios minutos buscándolos que agradecía no encontrarlos en situaciones vergonzosas. Aunque claro, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Ellos por sí solos desprendían fuego y no quería imaginarse cuando se junten. No saldrían de su habitación por días. Tratando de no reírse, se arregló el vestido y se acercó al par con una sonrisa traviesa. 

—Esperen a la luna de miel. 

— ¿Qué quieres, Romanoff? 

—Los invitados esperan tu discurso. —Steve asintió. —No se demoren. 

Viéndola partir, Rogers se giró. 

— ¿Me acompañas, Tony? 

—Siempre. 


	7. 7. Propuesta y aprobaciones

El auto se detuvo. 

Tony soltó un bostezó y se estiró en su asiento para seguido voltearse. Steve estaba mirándolo completamente embobado y con esa sonrisa que comenzaba adorar. Más y más. Sonrojado, Stark apartó la vista y se percató de que todavía falta para llegar a la casa de sus padres. ¿Por qué se detuvo entonces? Con el ceño fruncido, se giró nuevamente a verlo. Iba a preguntarle. Pero, antes de hacerlo, Rogers sacó la llave del auto y salió. Sin decir nada. Le causaba mucha intriga y una pizca de miedo. No siempre tenía al rubio tan sospechoso. Con los bellos erizados por el frío viento que ingresaba de la puerta del lado de Rogers, se resignó a también bajar del auto. Al instante, sus cabellos se despeinaron y su camina ondeaba de acuerdo a la fuerza del viento. No recordaba que en Montana corriera tanto viento. Cruzó sus brazos en el intento de no sentir tanto frío y avanzó. Steve estaba adelante por diez pasos. No quería perderlo. Así que apuró el paso. No sin antes cerrar las puertas del coche. Detalles que los salvaba de quedarse sin movilidad. Pese a estar solos. No debían arriesgarse. Negando, se colocó a su lado. Rogers le sonrío y tomó la mano. Él sí era más cálido que ninguno. En silencio, permitió que lo adentrara al pequeño bosque. 

No le iba a pasar nada malo.   
Estaba con su futuro alfa. 

Completamente relajado, Tony sonreía al recorrer los mismos parajes de su niñez. Todavía, seguía ese viejo árbol de pie y con sus nombres tallados. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Diez o veinte? Le preguntaría a su madre apenas lleguen. Recordando a María, se fijó la hora en su reloj. Tenían una hora de ventaja. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía planeado Steve? Esperaba que no fuese dejarlo en mitad del bosque. Sería muy cruel recibir los regaños de su familia por su culpa. Dándole otra mirada, contempló su perfecto rostro. También, estaba relajado. Muy relajado. Estas semanas fueron muy fructíferas para la empresa que hasta él se sentía aliviado. La pérdida por rechazar a los Doom fue recuperada. Lo mejor no era ello, sino saber que Joseph los apoyó. Aún más, sabiendo sus verdaderas razones por las cuales no lo quería cerca. Doom ya no volvería aparecer en su vida. Así se lo había prometido Steve. Y si lo hizo, debía confiar. Él jamás rompe una promesa. Orgulloso, soltó un suspiro. Tenía una vida asombrosa gracias a su error. No había duda de que Pepper tenía toda la razón. Ganó más de lo que perdió. Se detuvo al contemplar al lago Bowman. El agua cristalina, las montañas blancas y las praderas seguían igual. No cambió en lo absoluto. A comparación de él. La primera vez que estuvo aquí fue con su hermano a la edad de seis años. Era muy enfermizo. Por lo que sumergirse en el lago o jugar en el campo libre le resultaba un privilegio anual. Cada cumpleaños lo festejaba aquí. Siempre con su familia. Nadie más, salvo la vez que vino aquí con Rogers por su madre. ¿Será esa razón de que lo trajera primero aquí? Soltando la mano de Rogers, trató de calentar sus manos con el aliento. Hacía demasiado frío para su gusto. Steve se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso encima. Con una sonrisa, Tony le agradeció y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Amaba hacerlo. Quizás, porque sentía que siempre lo tendría para apoyarse y buscar fortaleza. 

—Recuerdo perfectamente mi primera vez en Montana. —habló Steve con la mirada fija en el lago. —Bajé de mi helicóptero apenas aterricé y detuve al primer carro que se me cruzó. El dueño estaba enojado por ponerme en medio de la carretera. Pero, no me importó. Lo persuadí y me llevó al hospital del lugar. No sin antes faltar a varias normas de tránsito. ¿Qué te digo? Puedo ser muy desesperante. —Tony asintió divertido y Rogers negó. —Tenía mis razones para serlo en ese momento. 

— ¿Cuáles eran? 

—Resulta que por medio de Romanoff, me enteré que los días libres que le di a mi asistente no fue por una intoxicación, sino por su madre enferma. —Tony agachó la cabeza avergonzado. —Me molestó que me mintieras. Pero, aún más que no contaras conmigo. Por más de seis meses en ese entonces, te confié mi vida y creí que también lo hacías. No fue así. Entendí que debía ganarme tu confianza. Así que no lo dudé. Le pedí a Romanoff que preparara mi helicóptero, mientras solicitaba tu expediente a la jefa de recursos humanos sin que sospeche. Aquello fue lo más difícil. Samantha es muy impertinente. Aun así, me las ingenié para no ponerte en descubierto. Menos, por mi afán de ir detrás de ti. —Steve se giró a verlo. —Mi llegada a Montana no fue por una casa que quería comprar como te hice creer, sino porque quería saber si me necesitabas. Y así fue. Todavía, recuerdo la forma en cómo me abrazaste. —ambos se tomaron de la mano. —Nadie nunca me había hecho sentir tan pleno con un abrazo. Hasta que tú lo hiciste. Creo que en ese momento, supe que no podía dejarte ir. Asistente o amigo, debía tenerte a mi lado. 

—Me tienes a tu lado. 

—Te tengo desde que llegamos a este lago. —el rubio se separó para colocarse al frente de Stark. —Fue aquí en donde empezamos nuestra relación más allá de lo laboral. Incluso, de la amistad. Ambos nos entregamos sin saber, ambos nos prometimos ser leal y estar para el otro en silencio. Nos hicimos inseparables. Y es por eso que al frente de este lago, quiero sellar nuestra unión. —poniéndose de rodilla, Steve sacó un pequeño cofre del bolsillo de su pantalón. Con cuidado, lo abrió y le mostró un precioso anillo de oro que detrás llevaba su nombre. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Anthony Stark? 

Las palabras no le salían a Stark. 

Estaba lleno de tantas emociones que solo podía dejar que sus lágrimas salgan. Steve llegó a Montana por él. Dejó todo por él. Ni siquiera, se lo pidió. Solo lo hizo. Ahora, podía creer en los cuentos que su madre le leía. 

Steve era su alfa. 

—Sí. —susurró apenas. —Sí, quiero casarme contigo, Steve. 

Con los ojos igual de cristalizados, Rogers le puso el anillo y se levantó para tomarlo de la cintura nervioso. Aún no podía creerlo. Le dijo que sí. Anthony Stark le dijo que sí. La persona que más amaba, confiaba y anhelaba le dijo que sí. Su sueño más grande se cumplió. Permitiendo que un par de lágrimas se escapen, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Tony. Los nervios y deseos le hacían temblar. Al mismo ritmo de los latidos del corazón de su castaño. “Su castaño”. Se escuchaba tan hermoso. Al verlo cerrar los ojos, supo que lo esperaba. Siempre lo esperaba. Con la misma delicadeza que se usa para acariciar a una rosa, Rogers le tocó las mejillas y unió sus labios con los de Stark en un cálido beso. Sus labios eran tan dulces como su aroma. Era lo que tanto necesitaba. Un beso de su Tony. Un beso de su futuro esposo. Al fin, podía sentirse pleno. Muy pleno. Su Tony iba a ser suyo para toda la eternidad. Conmocionado, Steve siguió besándolo. ¿Estaba en otro sueño acaso? ¿O por qué el mundo se detuvo? El amor le consumía. Se entregaba al amor más bello y sincero que pudo conocer. Separándose, le sonrió inmensamente feliz. Estaba al frente de la persona que más atesoraba. Secándole las lágrimas, le volvió a besar. Besarlo sería su adicción. Una que lo llevaría al paraíso, pues su Tony era su ángel. Su ángel que seguiría, respetaría y amaría para siempre. 

—Si nos tardamos, mis padres nos regañaran. —Steve rio. —El señor Howard Stark es muy estricto con la puntualidad. 

—Tu padre me adora. 

—Porque te veía como mi jefecito. —Tony le guiñó. —Ahora, no. 

— ¿Debo preocuparme? —preguntó, mientras le tomaba la mano. 

—Mi padre y hermano son los alfas más amables del mundo. —trató de controlar su risa. —Solo evita estar con ellos en su taller. 

— ¿Por? 

—Tienen sus escopetas de caza allá adentro. —la cara de Steve se puso pálida. —Si te hace sentir bien, saben donde disparar. 

— ¡Tony! 

Entre risas, ambos entraron al auto. 

Pero, esta vez fue Tony quien tomó las llaves. Le iba a mostrar lo excelente conductor que era. Acelerando, salieron del estacionamiento del bosque y se adentró a la carretera. Una completamente vacía. Por lo que antes de que Rogers pudiera colocarse el cinturón, Tony ya iba llegando a los cien kilómetros por hora. Tenía prisa. Era evidente que moría por decirle a su madre que se iba a casa. Y sí. Con su jefecito. El hombre que le volvía loco en todo sentido. Mirándolo de reojo, divisó su miedo. Se echó a reír. Siempre que iba a recogerlo de algún bar, manejaba de acuerdo a los límites. Pero, aquí no había ninguno. Tampoco, razón para no hacerlo. Este precioso modelo de auto tenía el motor para volar si se quisiera. Disminuyendo y aumentando la velocidad, pasaba las curvas y casas aledañas. Montana era preciosa por donde la vieran. El lugar perfecto para envejecer. Así se lo habían asegurado sus padres. Haciendo los cambios, contempló su anillo de compromiso. Era precioso y reluciente como su mirada. Todo él reflejaba la felicidad que creía perdida o lejana. Se iba a casar y con un hombre que amaba. Amaba. Aquella palabra le hizo suspirar. Desde Doom, no creyó volver a ilusionarse. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Enamorado y sintiéndose nuevamente un chiquillo inocente que creía en los cuentos con finales felices. 

No había duda de que lo mejor pasa sin avisar.   
Ambos se lo tenían bien merecido. 

Frente a una casa amarrilla con tejado, Tony se detuvo. Había llegado en quince minutos. Rogers tomaba aire y suspiraba de forma exagerada, haciéndole reír a Stark. No era para tanto. Solo disminuyó el tiempo de viaje a quince minutos. Nada más. Tras apagar el auto, se quitó el cinturón y giró para verlo. Tenía el rostro tenso. Cualquiera. Él se sentía igual con sus padres. Así que le entendía perfectamente. Por lo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Acercándose, observó cómo Rogers cerraba los ojos y se preparaba para besarlo. Se mostraba tan tierno que su corazón dudó. ¿Un beso más? Iba a dárselo, pero para mala suerte recordó los miles de reclamos que le hizo por usar los supresores de forma excesiva. ¿Qué podía haber hecho? ¿Faltar al trabajo? Claro que no. Pero, pese a que tiene razón, no se la daría. Negando, le dio su beso. Mas, no en los labios, sino la mejilla. Steve abrió los ojos decepcionado a lo que Tony alzó los hombros despreocupado y travieso. 

—Dudo que quieras que mi hermano nos vea besándonos. —Steve se volteó de inmediato. En la puerta, ya se encontraba Arno. Su futuro cuñado era enorme y traía una cara seria que le hizo temblar. A toda costa, debía caerle bien. Pero, primero estaba su Tony. Así que ignorándolo, se regresó y le dio un beso casto a su castaño, dejándolo sorprendido. 

—Si voy a morir que lo valga, ¿no? 

—Entonces un beso más. —ahora quien le tomó del rostro y besó fue Stark. A los segundos, unos toques a la ventana de Steve le interrumpieron. Era Arno. Reincorporándose, lo vio. Estaba celoso. Siempre ponía esa cara cuando traía a alguien. Sin embargo, esta vez debía ser diferente, pues quien venía no era un simple saliente, sino su futuro esposo. —Mi madre está de tu lado. 

—Me es suficiente. —contestó, mientras se sacaba el cinturón. —No me dejes solo con ese par, por favor. 

—Trataré. 

Al instante de haberse bajado, Arno se colocó en medio de los dos y los saludó. No sin antes, poner su brazo en el hombro de Rogers y tratar de mantenerlo alejado de su hermano. Su instinto protector salía. Al igual que el de Steve. Tony pudo sentirlo. Por lo que se escapó del agarre de Arno para tomar la mano de Rogers. Amaba darle la contra a Arno. Así que le dedicó una mueca. Mueca que Steve apreció con gracia. Tony se mostraba más risueño de lo usual y le gustaba. Gustar no. Amaba verlo de esa forma. Lo sentía más libre y sobre todo feliz. ¿Quién no? Estaba con las personas que más atesoraba. O, eso creía. Al estar a cinco pasos de la entrada de la casa, Steve le soltó la mano a Tony para seguido divisarlo empujar la puerta y abrazar a María con entusiasmo. Rogers se sorprendió. La madre de Tony lucía igual o mejor de lo que recordaba. No había duda de que sus futuros cachorros tendrían buenos genes. Todavía, no se casaba con Tony y ya estaba pensando en cachorros. ¿Cuándo él pensaba en hijos? La idea de pasar toda una vida con Stark le transformaba en otro. Le agradaba mucho. Más que el alfa despreocupado que paraba en fiesta y fiesta en el que se había vuelto. Al reír, hizo que Arno le apretara al hombro. ¿Había dicho algo serio su futuro cuñado? ¿O qué? Hablaba tanto que solo podía asentir, mientras los nervios le carcomían. Anunciar su matrimonio con el menor de los Stark sería complicado. Esperaba no morir en el intento. Deteniéndose en la puerta, sonrió aliviado. 

María estaba de su lado, ¿verdad? 

—No confíes en la sonrisa de mi madre. —le susurró Arno. —Su dulzura es solo una trampa para los incautos que quieren robarse a su Tony. —Rogers tragó saliva. — ¡Suerte, Steve! 

Tras darles tres palmadas en la espalda, lo soltó. 

Steve nervioso avanzó y apretó la mano de María como saludo. Ella le sonrió y seguido abrazó. Su aroma a rosas era igual de dulce que el de su Tony. Ambos eran dulces y adorables. No tenía sentido creer en las falsas de amenazas de Arno. Él quería asustarlo y no lo conseguiría. Era más fuerte de lo que suponían. Se lo mostrarían como ser digno de su castaño. 

—Es un placer tenerte aquí, hijo. —habló María. 

—El placer es mío, señora. 

—Dime María, por favor. —Steve asintió. — ¡Howard! ¡Querido! ¡Ven a recibir a los muchachos! 

El corazón de Steve se detuvo. 

Howard era un alfa igual a su padre. Serio, estricto y muy protector. Demasiado. La primera vez que lo conoció, no tuvo la oportunidad de verlo sonreír. Hasta que supo que era el jefe de Tony. Estaba claro que cuidaba a su cachorro. ¿Sería igual de celoso con sus propios hijos? Ahí iba de nuevo. No podía estar pensando en cachorros. Menos, sacar el tema. Quería vivir y hacer feliz a su castaño. Tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, se sintió patético. Estaba muy tenso y sudaba mucho. ¿Qué impresión iba a darles? Ya no quería que siguieran pensado que era el mismo alfa despreocupado. Bueno, no el que desviaba la mirada al ver pasar un omega o beta simpático. Pero, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Comenzaba a preocuparse el doble. Mas, el agarre de Tony le dio cierta calma que necesitaba. Con él a su lado todo era mejor. Debía dejarles en claro eso. 

—Señor Rogers. —Howard saludó ronco. — ¡Qué agradable sorpresa tenerlo aquí! 

—Montana es un hermoso lugar, señor Stark. —contestó Steve nervioso.

—Lo es. —Howard fijó la mirada en el agarre de manos de Steve y Tony. —También, perfecto para los asesinos seriales. 

— ¿Cómo dice? —Rogers estaba por desmayarse. 

— ¡Howard! —recriminó María. 

— ¡Padre! —seguido Tony. 

El mayor de los Stark estalló en risas, mientras que Arno le dedicó un guiño a Steve.   
No había duda de que querían matarlo un susto.  
¿Lo conseguirían? Tony esperaba que no, pues realmente estaba emocionado con casarse. 

Increíblemente, lo estaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hacer una simple broma ahora? —la mirada serias de María le respondió con un que ignoró. Pensaba divertirse con Rogers. A como dé lugar. —Entremos antes que los vecinos salgan a curiosear. 

Todos entraron. 

Howard, María y Arno se sentaron en el sillón negro para tres personas, mientras que Steve y Tony en el de dos. Ambos se sentían como dos jóvenes a los que iban a gritar por alguna travesura. Aquello dejaba sorprendido a Rogers. Era increíble cómo el ambiente cambiaba. No hace mucho que los visitó y los tres le hacían sentir en casa. Pero, ahora como un reo al que condenarían. Una con su sonrisa dulce y los otros con sus miradas penetrantes. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para quedar bien con ellos? Estaba quedándose loco de tanto pensar que no se percató que María le había servido un vaso de jugo, mientras que Arno le ofrecía una bandeja de galletas. ¿Estarían envenenadas? Peor aún. ¿Tendrían maní? Al ver a Tony tomar una y morderla, suspiró. Ya estaba paranoico. Aquello no era de buen augurio. Con una sonrisa, tomó el vaso y una galleta a lo que Howard sonrió y encendió su cigarrillo. Estaba disfrutando de este momento. Lo sabía. 

— ¿Qué tal va la empresa, señor Rogers?

—Por favor, solo Steve. —Howard arqueó una ceja. —La empresa va muy bien, señor Stark. 

— ¿Tan bien como para visitarnos? —inquirió Arno. — ¿O es que tienes una noticia que compartirnos?

—Arno. —intervino María. —Sé más amable con Steve. 

—Lo estoy siendo. —sonrió soberbio. —Por el momento lo soy. —Arno se levantó. —Pero, ¿de verdad qué te trae aquí? Mi hermano solo nos informó de su visita, pero no de la razón. —Howard trató de ocultar su diversión. Todos sabían perfectamente la razón. Pero, querían ver cuánto tardaba en decírsela. —Estamos ansiosos por saber.

— ¿También usted, señor Stark? 

—Por supuesto. —Howard se inclinó más a la pequeña mesa del centro. —Quiero saber qué es lo que trae al jefe de mi hijo aquí. Pero, sobre todo por qué mi dulce Anthony lleva un anillo de compromiso. 

—Bueno… —Tony agachó la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Quería reírse. Su padre podía ser tan intimidante y gracioso a la vez que se compadecía de su rubio. —Antes que nada, quiero decirles que… 

—Steve y yo nos amamos. —le ayudó Tony. 

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Arno preguntó igual de divertido. — ¿Desde la vez en qué te recordó no comer ese sándwich porque eras alérgico al no sé qué? ¿O desde cuando te rescató de la pelea que se armó en el bar de la vuelta? 

—Desde la primera vez que estuvimos aquí. —contestó seguro. —Solo nos tardamos en darnos cuenta. 

—La mayoría para el amor es muy lento, hijo. —María suspiró. —Aún recuerdo lo difícil que le fue a mi esposo declararse. 

—No se me fue difícil, María. —objetó Howard. 

— ¿No? Tardaste un año para invitarme una cita y cuatro, para ser tu esposa. 

—Quería hacerlo bien. 

—Igual nosotros. —Steve tomó la mano de Tony. —Hemos decidido casarnos. Así que sería un honor contar con su aprobación. 

— ¿Y si no lo contaras? 

—Una desdicha porque realmente quiero que compartan con nosotros esta felicidad. —la seriedad con la que hablaba Steve le dejó sin palabras a Tony. Verlo en las juntas era distinto que ahora. Se notaba el doble de comprometido y esperanzado en no defraudarlo. —Realmente, los quiero. A los tres. 

— ¿Tú, Anthony? ¿También lo quieres? 

—Desde el momento que llegamos aquí lo quiero, padre. —Howard sonrió. —Son mi familia y quiero que estén a mi lado cuando forme la mía. 

—Bien. —Howard alzó su copa de champán que estaba en la mesa. —Si mi hijo te acepta, entonces nosotros también. —Arno y Howard retomaron esa mirada seria que le ponía los pelos de punta a Steve. —Solo no olvides que ni el dinero o poder te liberará de la ira de un Stark.

—Cuidaré de Tony con mi vida. 

—Más te vale, querido. —María sonrió. —Que no hay nada peor que una madre. 

—Lo tengo en cuenta. 

—Entonces brindemos. 

Cada uno tomó su copa y la alzó.   
Chocaron entre todos y finalmente bebieron. 

Steve se sentía más relajado. Total, ya contaba con la aprobación de los tres, pero las miradas de Howard y Arno seguían. ¿Por qué? No se suponía que ya era parte de la familia. Dejando su copa en la pequeña mesa, se acercó al oído de Tony discretamente. 

— ¿Por qué siguen viéndome así? ¿Acaso no me dieron su aprobación? 

— ¡Ay, Steve! —Tony sonrió. —Para ser un Stark debes ganarles en una competencia que llaman “la ronda final”. 

— ¿La ronda qué? 

—Llevas años practicando con las rondas de tequila. —le dio un beso en la mejilla como apoyo. —Podrás con las tres botellas de su pisco añejo. 

—Si no lo consigo, ¿qué pasará? 

—No querrás saberlo. 

Pasaron las horas y Rogers pasó todas las amenazas e indirectas de su familia triunfante. Solo faltaba la más importante. O, así lo consideraban su padre y hermano, pues verían a Steve por completo. Era momento de la ronda final. Esa tonta competencia no solo provocó que se quedara sin pretendientes, sino que se decepcionara de muchos. ¿Razón? La mayoría de sus salientes terminaba con el orgullo herido y dedicándole insultos a su familia sin reparo. Alfas mediocres que no toleraban la derrota. Estaba seguro de que Rogers no era así. Viendo a su padre, hermano y prometido inmóviles en el bar que había en el otro lado de la casa, se sorprendió. Llevaban más de veinte rondas y seguían pidiendo otra. Ninguno quería ceder. Menos, Howard y Arno. No querían ser vencidos, pero Rogers era un gran oponente. No se rendía. Pese a ya no poder ponerse de pie, estaba dispuesto a seguir bebiendo. No quería que sufriera al día siguiente. Por lo que no le quedó más que ayudarlo. Encendió la radio y colocó una de las canciones favoritas de su padre. Al instante, Howard se paró. Arno también. Se abrazaron y pusieron a cantar fuerte. No sin antes tomar a Rogers de los brazos y colocarlo al medio. Acto que volvió a dejar sin palabras a Tony. ¿De qué habrán hablado? ¿O qué les habrá confesado Steve para agradarles? Fuese lo que fuese, sirvió. Ellos aceptaban oficialmente lo cual le daba una mayor seguridad. Steve era un gran alfa. Con tremendo espectáculo de canto de Howard, Arno y Steve, Tony se sentó en la silla y aplaudió feliz. 

Los tres alfas que amaba se llevaban bien.   
Muy bien. 


	8. 8. ¿Adiós a la felicidad?

—La verdad creo que mi pasta sabía muy bien. —susurró Tony, mientras terminaba de lavar los platos y vasos que usaron. — ¡Claro! Evitando comer las zonas quemadas, ¿verdad? 

Steve alzó los hombros y sonrió embobado. Nada de lo que Stark le decía tomaba atención. Estaba totalmente perdido en la escena que su castaño le regalaba. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Su futuro omega vestía unos pantalones negros a la medida y su suéter blanco. Ese suéter que usó tantas veces le llegaba hasta los muslos, haciendo que gran parte de su pequeño cuerpo desapareciera. Se veía tan adorable y suyo que no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso y dichoso. Tony, su Tony, comenzaba a aceptarlo por completo. Llevaba su ropa, su aroma encima y su anillo de compromiso seguía ahí en su dedo. No tenía duda de que debía agradecer a su padre por ponerle en esos aprietos y así haberle dado la oportunidad de amar a Tony. Amarlo con todo el corazón. Manteniendo su sonrisa, caminó hasta él, le abrazó por la cintura y besó su cuello. Stark rio bajo y dejó de lavar para girarse y mirarlo. Los preciosos ojos café de su castaño se posaban en él. Volvía a perderse con otra sonrisa boba. 

— ¿Está aquí, mi jefecito? —preguntó en lo que ponía sus brazos en los hombros de Rogers. — ¿O debo traerlo devuelta con un beso? 

—Dice tu jefecito que con tres besos volverá. 

—Todo lo que hago por mi jefecito. 

Colocándose de puntitas, Tony besó la frente, la nariz y finalmente los labios de su Steve. Rogers disfrutó cada beso. Se sentía amado. Muy amado por la persona que atesoraba. Él ya moría de ganas por jurarle amor eterno, por gritarle a todos que era su esposo, por tenerlo a su lado y sobre todo por ser su compañero. El compañero que lo apoye incondicionalmente, que lo ame sin excepción y que lo defienda de todos. Prometía serlo. Muy pronto, cumpliría su promesa. Maravillado, Steve acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de Tony suavemente. Las acariciaba como si se tratasen de porcelana. Quizás, lo eran. Todo de Tony le resulta fino y delicado. Tan delicado que se aseguraría de que nadie le dañase. Nunca antes había sentido ese llamado de alfa y de hombre entregado por proteger a su amado. ¿En qué lo estaba convirtiendo? Temía, pero a la vez agradecía de verse así ante su castaño. 

“Su castaño”, pensó.   
Sonaba realmente hermoso. 

—Cuando veo tus ojos, Steve… —habló Stark, mientras sostenía la mirada con Rogers. —Percibo un gran amor. 

—Ese gran amor es hacia ti. —Steve le tomó las manos. —Es lo más sincero que te puedo ofrecer. 

—Tu amor es lo único que me importa. —ambos sonrieron. —También, tus habilidades culinarias. 

— ¿En serio? Tengo otras habilidades. ¿Te gustaría conocerlas? —el castaño hizo una mueca. —No sabes de lo que te pierdes. 

—Correré el riesgo entonces. —besando su mejilla, se alejó y con un pañuelo se secó las manos para seguido caminar hasta la sala. — ¿Vienes? 

—Claro que sí, Tony de Rogers. 

Tony arqueó una ceja y negó. 

Steve llevaba días llamándolo así y pese a no decírselo, le encantaba. Tal vez, por la idea de que se entregaría o por la de tener a un compañero hasta el resto de su vida. No lo sabía. Tampoco, le interesaba saber las razones, solo disfrutar. Suspirando, se sentó en el sillón. A los segundos, Rogers se colocó a su lado, le abrazó y depositó un beso en la cabeza para seguido prender el televisor. Mientras, él se encargaba de buscar una película, Tony bostezaba. Manejar desde su departamento hasta el de Rogers le costó varias horas de viaje que comenzaba a hacer efecto. En especial, después de comer lo preparado por su rubio. Tenía muy buena suerte de encontrar a un alfa como él. Corrección, de encontrar un jefe como él. Recordando el modo en cómo conoció a Steve, trató de no reír. En teoría, muy pronto se acostaría con su jefecito. ¿Quién lo diría? Después de tantas veces desaprobar a esas omegas que caían en su encanto, él se volvería una de ellas. Con la gran diferencia de que sería el único y de qué los encantos de Rogers que lo enamoraron fueron otros. El Rogers al que se entregaría era distinto al que muchos conocieron. Quizás, por eso, no dudaba en su decisión. Se iba a casar con su jefecito. Viendo su anillo de compromiso, sonrió incrédulo. Ninguno de los periodistas que trató de acertar la futura pareja para Rogers imaginó que sería él. Tampoco, él. Estaba seguro de que iba a casar a Rogers, pero no de que él sería con quien se case. 

Alzando el rostro, se encontró con la mirada de Rogers. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Por momentos, se intimidaba con su presencia. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La vista que tenía de él era infartante y envidiable que ya podía comprender los comentarios de los betas y omegas que trabajan en los pisos inferiores de la oficina. Se estaba llevando al mejor de los alfas del mundo de solteros. Una desgracia para la mayoría, pero fortuna para él. No soportaría más esos encuentros escandalosos de Steve con sus salientes, ni los caprichos de estos. Podía decirle adiós a la insoportable de Sharon. Se sentía aliviado. Ella no conseguiría su deseo de alejarlo de Steve. Apegando su rostro en el pecho de Rogers y abrazándolo, se aseguraba de que no fuera así. Rogers solo sonrió y besó sus cabellos otra vez. Amaba tenerlo así, pero lamentablemente no duró mucho. Tras varios y largos segundos, Tony se alejó y se estiró hasta la pequeña mesa de centro para tomar las revistas. Empezó a leer y contemplar cada portada. Estaba en cada una. Subiendo a la camioneta de Rogers, tomándole la mano, compartiendo el paraguas con él, besándolo en la recepción de su edificio y hasta comiendo en su restaurante favorito. Había miles de imágenes de él y cada una con un acercamiento a su anillo. Era claro que ya todo el mundo estaba enterado de su compromiso con su rubio.

—Al parecer, soy la sensación de estas semanas. —comentó, mientras leía los artículos. — ¿De verdad ya hasta consiguieron el nombre de mi colegio? ¡No lo puedo creer! 

—Son así, cariño. —respondió Rogers en lo que bajaba el volumen del televisor. —Te acosarán siempre. Así que estaba pensando en si deseas ya usar nuestro servicio de seguridad. 

— ¿Cómo? 

—Los paparazzi no conocen límites, Tony. Y no quiero ponerte en riesgo solo porque ellos desean sacarte una fotografía en el peor momento. 

—Entiendo, pero considero que es demasiado. ¿Tú ya tienes uno? —Rogers asintió. — ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y cómo es que no estoy enterado? 

—Ayer, hablé con mi padre y me lo sugirió. De hecho, me envió varias cartas de recomendación para revisar juntos. —Tony suspiró. —Sé que suena agobiante, pero debemos entender que nuestras vidas cambiarán. Yo me volveré oficialmente el dueño de todas las empresas de mi padre y anexaré otras, colocándome como uno de los hombres con más poder, mientras que tú serás mi esposo y futuro socio cuando acabes tus estudios. ¿Te imaginas quién no querrá hacernos daño para conseguir dinero? —entrelazando sus manos, Steve sonrío a medias. —Puedo soportar cualquier daño hacía mí, pero no hacia ti. Mi mayor deber y deseo es protegerte, Tony. Déjame hacerlo, por favor. 

Stark se quedó callado.   
A pesar de no agradarle por completo la idea de tener un guardaespaldas, entendía los puntos de Steve. Eran muy razonables y no quería contradecirlo. Menos, ponerlo o ponerse en riesgo por un capricho. 

—El guardaespaldas que escoja para mí será el mismo después de nuestro matrimonio. —Steve asintió. — ¡Bien! Entonces, muéstrame esas cartas de recomendación. 

—Primero, definamos algo importante. —Tony lo miró confundido. — ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? 

—No lo había pensado. —soltó una risita que alegró el corazón de Rogers por quinta vez. — ¿Tienes alguna fecha? 

—En tres semanas, ¿te parece? —Stark ladeó la cabeza dubitativo. —Tendremos ayuda de sobra. 

—Tienes razón. —le dio un corto beso. —Sé que tu madre y la mía harán todo. 

—Sin contar a Romanoff y a Pepper podrán de su parte. 

—Creo que solo debemos preocuparnos en estar ahí ese día. 

— ¿Y qué haremos por mientras? Tengo unas asombrosas ideas para nuestro tiempo libre. —sugirió seductor. 

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo cual, jefecito? 

—Ahora, te lo mostraré. 

Entre besos y caricias, Rogers echó a Tony en el sillón y al instante se colocó encima de él. No le quitaba la mirada. Tampoco, se apartaba. Sus labios chocaban contra los de él. Sus manos se escabullían bajo el suéter blanco de su castaño. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaban el pecho de su Tony. Su dulce aroma a vainilla y a café le embriagaba y sus leves jadeos lo enloquecían. Sentir las piernas de su futuro esposo aferrarse a su cadera le nublaban la razón. No podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuese besarlo. Los labios de su Tony eran adictivos, su aroma y caricias también. Era incapaz de detenerse. Pensaba no hacerlo. Estaba completamente embelesado que cada beso le robaba el alma. Su Tony era… No había forma de describirlo o explicarlo. Tan solo el deseo combinado con expectativa y amor le hacían actuar. Dejando pequeños besos en el cuello de su castaño, fue bajando hasta su pecho. El suéter comenzaba a estorbarle. Stark, con las mejillas ardiendo, lo sabía muy bien. Él también quería seguir disfrutando de los besos, toques y susurros de su rubio. Así que alzando sus manos permitió que Rogers le quitara el suéter. Para lástima de ambos, el intercomunicador sonó y Steve se detuvo frustrado. 

— ¿Qué sucede, Happy? 

—Disculpe, señor. —Tony miró divertido a Steve. Su rubio tenía la mandíbula tensa y el entrecejo arrugado. No faltaba preguntarle. Era claro que estaba enojado. Quería reírse, pero todavía no lo era. —Tiene visita y su visita está subiendo. 

—Mierda. 

Tony no resistió más y rio.   
Steve lo vio mal para seguido reincorporarse. 

—Voy a despedir rápido a esa visita. —Stark asintió. — ¡No te muevas de aquí! 

— ¡A la orden, Capitán! —llevando su mano a la frente, le saludó como si fuese un oficial. 

Rogers negó y sonrió. 

No podía mantenerse enojado con él. Ni con nadie por su culpa. Por lo que antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran, ya estaba de nuevo con un buen humor. Le sería difícil despedir a esta visita, pero no imposible. Tenía buenas razones para hacerlo. Girándose, divisó a Tony mirándolo desde el sillón. Ya estaba más relajado. Esperaba que no se echara para atrás y le permitiera… Suspirando, regresó su mal humor. Por culpa de esta visita que ni su nombre fue anunciado perdió la mayor de sus oportunidades. Le haría saber que fue muy inoportuno. Colocando la mayor seriedad posible, se cruzó los brazos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de ellas salió la peor de las visitas. Todo el ambiente relajado se volvió a uno tenso. Inmediatamente, Rogers volvió a girarse. Tony ya se encontraba de pie con el rostro enojado. Acaban de arruinar su día. Compartiendo el enojo, regresó a su posición. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sharon? —preguntó Steve con la voz ronca. 

— ¿No piensas saludarme antes? —al ver a Tony en la sala, Carter rio. —Ya veo que no soy bienvenida. 

—Las visitas que no llegan con una invitación jamás son bien recibidas. 

—De haberme respondido los mensajes o llamadas, quizás no hubiese llegado sin avisar, Rogers. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Carter? —volvió a preguntar. Más irritado que al inicio. —No tengo mucho tiempo libre para ti. 

—Antes sí. —susurró Sharon con ironía. —Pero, bueno. La razón de mi visita te la diré cuando estemos solos. 

—Lo que quieras decirme lo harás con mi prometido presente, Carter. De lo contrario, puedes retirarte. 

—Si así lo quieres. —Sharon abrió su cartera y de ella sacó un sobre blanco. Tony la miró con desconfianza y Steve también. Ambos estaban seguros que la visita de Carter no traía buenas noticias. —Llevo más de tres meses de embarazo, Steve. —dirigiendo su mirada hacia Tony, Sharon sonrió. —Vamos a ser padres. 

— ¡Es imposible! —contestó Rogers. 

— ¿Qué te puedo decir, querido? Tu semilla es fuerte. —Sharon se acercó a Rogers. —Y ahora tendremos un bebé juntos. —tomó una de sus manos y la colocó en su vientre abultado. —Siempre y cuando, lo decidas así. 

— ¿Cómo? 

—No pienso tener este bebé sola, Steve. Así que si quieres que tu hijo nazca, deberás casarte conmigo. No pienso arruinar el honor de mi familia. ¿Comprendes? —Rogers miró a Tony en busca de respuesta y no la encontró. Stark estaba paralizado. No podía ni procesar la noticia. Menos, la jodida condición que Carter le estaba imponiendo al hombre que amaba. —Lo hacemos juntos o no lo hacemos. En ti recae la vida de este bebé y también la mía. —depositando un beso en la mejilla de Rogers, Sharon se encaminó al ascensor. —Decide bien, querido, que lo que escojas ahora marcará por siempre nuestros futuros. —antes de que la puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Carter le volvió a sonreír a Tony. — ¡Adiós, Tony! ¡Fue un gusto verte! 

Estando solos, Rogers arrugó el papel de Carter y lo tiró contra el suelo. 

Debía ser una mentira o artimaña de Carter para arruinarle la felicidad y hacerle pagar sus desplantes. Debía ser eso. Ella no podría estar embarazada. No de él. Se cuidaban. ¿Cómo pasó? No importaba. Ese no era su bebé. O, eso quería creer. Asustado, miró nuevamente a Tony. Seguía estático, pero con los ojos cristalizados y lágrimas en las mejillas. No permitiría que llorara frente a él y por su culpa. Corriendo hacia él, trató de abrazarlo, pero Tony se alejó. 

—Por favor, no hagas esto. 

—Vas a tener un hijo con Sharon. —Stark susurró débil. —Vas a tener un hijo. 

—Existe la posibilidad de que no lo sea. 

—También, de que sí lo sea, Steve. ¿Qué pasará si es así? ¿Qué decidirás? 

—No lo sé. Ahora, no quiero pensar en ello, solo… No vayas a dejarme, por favor, Tony. 

Tony no respondió. 

Tan solo se dedicó a mirar las revistas que estaban en la mesa en silencio, mientras sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo. Aquello llenó de miedo a Rogers, pues sabía que su felicidad se había acabado, que todo lo soñado con su Tony se había esfumado y que a su vez existía la enorme posibilidad de perderlo. 

No quería hacerlo.   
¡Maldita sea! No quería hacerlo.  
Tony era su todo.   
Pero, ¿hasta cuándo seguiría siéndolo?


	9. 9. Ayudas a tiempo

Tiró su bolso con ira. 

No podía creer que el imbécil de Rogers le esté solicitando una prueba de ADN. Menos, que todo su ejército de abogados la presionaran para acceder. ¿Acaso se olvidaban de quién era ella? Al borde del llanto, Carter se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró. No quería darles el gusto. Menos, dejarlos en paz. Secando sus lágrimas, tomaba aire y se alentaba. No iba a rendirse. Tampoco, permitir que ellos fueran feliz. No así. Desde el umbral del pasillo, divisó a Doom. Vestía un traje negro a la medida y sostenía un vaso de whisky. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Cómo ingresó a su departamento? No importaba, solo comprobar si era tan útil como le aseguró por mensajes. Alzando el rostro, Carter le sonrió. Doom le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hasta ella. Con una elegancia y serenidad que envidiaba. Estos cincos días fueron un infierno. Su familia le dio la espalda, sus amigos también. Estaba sola y acorralada. El poco honor que le quedaba se iría a la basura si se descubría la verdad. No podía permitir aquello. No podía permitir que ellos ganaran. 

Viendo a Doom sentarse a su lado, suspiró. El aroma que emanaba era fuerte. Muy fuerte. Se igualaba al de Steve. Ambos eran alfas sumamente intimidantes que no había tanta diferencia. Los dos eran capaces de llenar de dicha o desgracia la vida de cualquiera. Ahora, lo sabía bien. Rogers la arruinó. Sus sonrisas, sus besos, su deseo, su aroma la enloquecieron. La hicieron suya. Ningún alfa la complació como él. Los distintos amantes con los que se acostó, mientras él estaba de viaje, se lo confirmaron. Nadie la llenaba como él, nadie le hacía sentir viva como él y nadie le hacía sentir a salvo como él. Lo necesitaba y por ello lo odiaba. Odiaba verlo feliz con Stark. Odiaba la idea de saber que otro le daba su amor y no a ella. Odiaba saber que ella no fue suficiente para él. Y ese odio no le dejaba aceptar que ellos eran felices, mientras se moría. No era justo. No para ella que se entregó al infeliz de Steve por completo. Debía hacerle pagar caro por romper sus ilusiones, por jugar con sus sentimientos y por enamorarla. Tenía que mostrarle que nadie se burlaba de ella, que nadie la abandonaba y que nadie la cambiaba por una poca cosa como Stark. Le iba a quitar la felicidad entera. Arrastrarlo con ella, arrastrarlo a la miseria, quitarle a quien sí amaba. Así que esperaba que Doom le ayudara. Intuía que sería así. Total, sabía que él arruinó la vida de Tony una vez y que podría hacerlo otra vez. O, mejor aún, llevárselo lejos. 

—Déjame adivinar, pequeña avecita. —Doom habló ronco. —La reunión que tuviste no fue con Rogers, sino con Romanoff y su ejército, ¿verdad? 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Tengo oídos en los lugares que me importan. —respondió después de beber su whisky. —Y no me culparás, pues para arruinar a tus enemigos hay que conocerlos desde dentro, ¿no?

—Esos dos no se separarán. —la ira comenzaba a carcomerla una vez más. —Menos ahora, que me tienen acorralada. 

—Te tenían, pequeña avecita. —Doom le sonrió. —Me tienes a mí y yo te ayudaré. Así que empecemos. Ellos quieren que te hagas la dichosa prueba, ¿verdad? —Sharon asintió. —Te lo harás sin protestar que yo me encargaré de desaparecer el verdadero resultado para cambiarlo por otro accidentalmente. 

—Estoy segura que me llevarán a una clínica de su confianza. ¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? ¿Sobornarlos? Dudo que decidan traicionar a Los Rogers. 

—Todo el mundo está en venta, ya sea por el dinero o por mantener sus secretos en secreto. —le guiñó y dejó su vaso en la mesa. Seguido, se giró y la miró serio. — ¡No te preocupes! Obedéceme y ambos conseguiremos lo que deseamos. 

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas? 

—Arruinar a Rogers. —respondió a los instantes. —Me lo debe. Después de su arrebato por mostrarse como un alfa noble al romper nuestro acuerdo, perdí millones. ¡Claro! Son millones que no me hacen falta, pero que hirieron mi orgullo. ¡Y qué mejor que condenarlo a una vida infeliz con una mujer que no ama para devolverle el trato! 

— ¿Seguro que solo quieres eso? 

— ¡Bien! También, me quiero joder a Stark. ¿Contenta? —Sharon lo miró sorprendida. —El primer omega con el que te encamaste jamás se olvida. Menos, para un alfa como yo que tiene una grandiosa memoria. 

—Así que tú tendrás a Stark para ti y yo a Rogers. ¡Me parece excelente! ¡Es lo justo! Tú te llevas a esa poca cosa y yo me encargo de hacer miserable a Rogers el resto de sus días. —Carter sonrió segura. Todo miedo o preocupación se esfumó. Sus deseos de verlos infelices se cumpliría. —Acepto tu generosa ayuda, Víctor. 

—Y yo la tuya. —ambos entrelazaron las manos. —Espera unos días para hacerte la prueba. No quiero que nadie sospeche, ¿entendido? 

—Voy a ser la mejor actriz. —le sonrió. —Nos vemos cuando le dé la noticia a Rogers de que efectivamente es padre. 

—No olvides llorar mucho. 

—No lo haré. 

Manteniendo una sonrisa soberbia, Carter despidió a Doom. 

Tan solo era cuestión de días para acabar con la poca esperanza de la feliz pareja.   
Tan solo era cuestión de días para alejar a Stark por completo de su Rogers. 

Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada cristalizada, Carter esperaba que el doctor saliera con los resultados. Después de dos semanas de no ver a Rogers, ahí lo tenía frente a ella sosteniendo la mano de Stark. No por mucho lo haría. Estaba segura que Doom no le fallaría. Tampoco, el honor de Joseph. Ese anciano obligaría a su hijo casarse con ella, aunque no quisiese. Todo por mantener limpia la imagen de su familia. Estaban tan acabados que moría por sonreír, echarles en cara su victoria y pisotearlos. Pero, debía mantenerse en su papel. Nadie debía sospechar. Afortunadamente, nadie lo hacía. Todos se tragaron su falsa indignación, sus arrebatos, su dolor y su ofensa. Los tenía dónde los quería. Los Rogers y Stark estaban en sus manos. Los aplastaría. Solo era cuestión de segundos. Secándose las lágrimas, Carter se levantó de la silla de espera y caminó hasta el pasillo donde divisó al doctor. Traía una mala cara. Listo para darles la gran noticia. Debía prepararse para hacer sentir miserable a Rogers por exponer a su bebé solo por desconfiar de ella. La sola idea de lo que sucedería, le causaba gracia. Demasiada que tuvo que suspirar y taparse la cara con las mano por varios segundos. 

Hasta que la voz del doctor le hizo reincorporarse.   
Lentamente, se acercó el grupo y escuchó atenta a cada una de las palabras del doctor.   
La poca esperanza que quedaba en ellos se iba esfumando poco a poco. 

—Es usted el padre, señor Rogers. —Carter suspiró aliviada al escuchar al doctor. —Los resultados lo afirman. 

Tony soltó la mano de Steve.   
No podía creer lo que escuchaba. 

—Te lo dije, Steve. —susurró ella. — ¡Este bebé es tuyo y lo expusiste! Espero que ahora no… Espero que tomes la mejor decisión para los tres. —se secó las lágrimas. —Recuerda que dependemos de ti. 

Sin más que decir, Sharon se retiró, grabándose una vez más la cara de cada uno.   
Había triunfado.   
Después de semanas, podría sentirse victoriosa y con la seguridad de que nadie se la quitará, ¿verdad?


	10. 10. A la boca del lobo

“Él jamás renunciará a ti, así que te toca decidir por los dos. Y sé que es difícil. Pero, si realmente amas a mi hijo, lo dejarás. Por su bien, lo harás, Tony.” 

La conversación con Joseph todavía seguía en su cabeza. No podía olvidarla. Menos, dormir. Aún, no lo asimilaba. ¿En qué momento dejó de ser alguien tan dichoso para transformarse en un infeliz? ¿Era una pesadilla acaso? Debía serlo. Hace unos días, estaba confiado en los brazos de Rogers con la promesa de que nadie los separaría, y ahora solo. Completamente solo. ¡Qué ingenuo fue! Su tonto corazón volvió a traicionarlo. Se lo merecía. De una vez por todas, tenía que entender que él no fue hecho para casarse o formar una familia. O, seguiría sufriendo. Pero, ¿cómo resignarse? Si hace poco creía lo contrario. Sus propios recuerdos le herían. Tanto que lloraba en silencio, le obligaban a llamarlo en su mente y a aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba de él: su anillo de compromiso. Era tan felices que el dolor que lo carcomía contrastaba esos hermosos días que vivió a su lado. Toda su dicha se convirtió en una tortuosa agonía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permitió que le robara el corazón, ilusiones y alegría? ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? ¿Por qué tuvo que arriesgarse? Si se hubiese negado, ahora estarían los dos juntos, apoyándose y cuidando del otro. Mas, no alejados. Sus lágrimas ya no eran suficientes para calmar su sufrimiento. Ni, el que vendría. Pero, no había marcha atrás. No le daría la oportunidad de destruir al hombre que amaba. No lo haría. Primero, él se desaparecía de la vida de Rogers antes de ver cómo ella lo arruina por su culpa. 

Deteniéndose, se secó las lágrimas y tomó aire. No era momento para más lloriqueos. Debía mostrarse fuerte y decidido. Muy decidido para lo que haría. Tratando de sostener una media sonrisa, saludó a los recepcionistas y al resto para seguido adentrarse al ascensor. Cuanto menos tiempo pase en la empresa sería mejor. Quería acabar con este martirio. O, al menos aligerarlo. En voz baja, contó cada piso y al hacerlo escuchó cómo se quebraba. Se odiaba en esos precios instantes. Y aún más, por actuar como un inútil. Tendría que luchar, quedarse a su lado, no dejar que Sharon gane, pero aquello implicaría arruinarlo. No había de otra. Con las puertas abiertas del ascensor, Tony salió y caminó hasta su escritorio. Todas sus cosas seguían igual. Iba a extrañar trabajar con él. Increíblemente, lo extrañaría. Fue tan tonto en no darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba. 

— ¡Por fin llegaste! Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Tony. —Stark se giró y lo vio. Después de días, lo volvía a ver. Estaba igual o peor que él. — ¿Me escuchaste? 

—Debemos hablar, Steve. 

— ¿Aquí? —ante la negación de Tony, Rogers caminó hasta su oficina. — ¿Vienes? 

Manteniendo la cabeza agachada y sosteniendo con fuerza el fólder que llevaba, entró con Rogers a su oficina. Lo divisó sentarse y centrar su atención en él. Moría de ganas de ir a sus brazos, besarlo, decirle que todo seguirá con su rumbo, que se casarían y que tendrán dos bellos hijos como lo deseaban, pero no podía hacer nada de aquello. No lo pondría en riesgo. Lo amaba y amar implicaba sacrificio. Sin decir nada, caminó hasta su escritorio. Le tendió el fólder y le enseñó su carta de renuncia. Steve la tomó y leyó con el ceño fruncido. A los segundos, sonrió y rompió su carta en pedazos. Imaginó que pasaría. No lo dejaría ir. Así que él debía irse por su propia cuenta. Sentándose al frente de él, suspiró nuevamente. Necesitaría mucha fuerza para no quebrarse. 

—No importa si rompes mi carta de renuncia miles de veces, yo ya no trabajaré más para ti. —Tony tragó saliva y se levantó. —Fue un gusto, señor Rogers. 

— ¿Me abandonas, Tony? 

—Es lo mejor para ambos. —respondió a mitad de camino a salida. —Lo sabes bien. 

—Lo único que sé es que sin ti no soy nada. ¡Eres mi mundo entero! ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado? Sin ti me muero. —Tony cerró los ojos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Le dolía en el alma dejarlo, pero era eso o ver cómo el mundo destruía a Rogers por “supuestamente” obligar a Carter a perder a su bebé. Si no fuese esa maldita amenaza, no se iría de su lado. Pero, existía y no había otra salida que cederle a Sharon lo que pide: tenerlo lejos de Rogers. —Por favor, no me abandones. Tampoco, abandones nuestro sueño de amarnos hasta la eternidad, de casarnos y formar nuestra propia familia, Tony.

—Ya tienes tu propia familia, Steve. —llegando hasta él, le tomó la mano y, con la mirada cristalizada, le colocó su anillo de compromiso en su palma. —Son Carter y tu hijo. 

—No voy a… 

—Te cases o no con ella, yo no volveré contigo. —habló firme. —Para empezar, nunca debí estarlo. 

— ¿Te arrepientes de haberme conocido? ¿De amarme? 

—Sí, me arrepiento y mucho. —mintió apenas. Conocerlo, ser parte de su vida y amarlo fue lo mejor que le pasó. Pero, aquello se lo quedaría para sí mismo. 

Steve fingió una sonrisa y asintió. 

—Ya puedes irte, Stark. 

Con el corazón destrozado, Tony salió. No sin antes girarse a ver por última vez a Rogers. Él estaba de espaldas y con la mirada fija en la ventana. Se odiaba por herirlo, pero más por no luchar. La impotencia le iba a volver loco; y las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su Steve, un débil. No podía permitirse la debilidad. Antes de caer rendido, cerró la puerta y por fin sollozó. Irse de su vida le costaba más de lo que imaginó. Tratando de calmarse, caminó hasta el ascensor. Todo se le hacía borroso. Odiaba su maldita condición, odiaba verse atado de manos, odiaba dejar al hombre que amaba y odiaba que Carter ganara. Ella no se lo merecía. Quizás, él tampoco. Pero, lo hacía feliz. Muy feliz. Sus sonrisas y ese brillo en su mirada eran sinceros y suyo. Él las provocaba. Con su amor lo hacía. Y ahora, ese mismo amor lo condenaba. Los condenaba a ambos. A dos pasos de entrar al ascensor, el llamado de Romanoff le hizo detenerse. Venía corriendo y con el rostro totalmente enojado.

— ¿Qué sucede, Romanoff? 

Tratando de recomponerse, se apoyó en él.   
Estuvo así por varios segundos. 

—Debes ayudarme a convencer a Rogers de exigirle a Carter otra prueba de paternidad. —Tony la miró confundido. —Estoy segura de que ese bebé no es de él. Rogers siempre fue muy precavido con sus acostones y sé que Carter no fue la excepción. Por eso, se rehusó a hacerlo la primera vez. 

—Pero, terminó haciéndoselo. 

—Sé que cuando mienten y ella lo está haciendo. —Romanoff suspiró. —Debes confiar en mi intuición. 

—Aun cuando lo haga, no podré ayudarte. —con una sonrisa a medias, Tony agachó la cabeza. —Acabo de dejar a Rogers y dudo que desee escucharme. 

— ¿Qué? 

—Se terminó, Natasha. 

— ¿Te das por vencido? 

— ¿También, te decepciono? Pues lo lamento. —volvió apretar el botón del ascensor. —Ya está hecho. 

Dejándola sin palabras, entró al ascensor. 

Estaba seguro que no solo a ella acaba de decepcionar, sino a Pepper, Sam y Barnes. No era necesario encontrárselos para saber que lo estaban. Todos esperaban que peleara al lado de Rogers. Pero, ¿cómo lo haría? Si permanecer a su lado, lo exponía más y más. El embarazo de Carter se hizo público. También, los rumores de que Rogers era el padre. En días, ella lo confirmaría y todos esperarían una boda. Ya no suya con Steve, sino con Sharon. Esa infeliz consiguió concretar su promesa. Ahora, esperaba que lo hiciera feliz. O, al menos, que ese bebé lo haga. Debía pensar en otra cosa. Metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, sintió su celular vibrar. De inmediato, lo sacó y revisó. Era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Secando sus lágrimas, se decidió a leerlo. 

“Si quieres en mejor calidad el video y respuestas, debes subir a la camioneta negra que te espera afuera de la empresa de tu querido Rogers, mi amado omega de ojos cafés”. 

¿Omega de ojos cafés? El único que lo llamaba de esa forma era Doom. ¿Cómo carajos tenía su número? ¿O, cómo sabía que estaba en la empresa? Había un maldito infiltrado en la empresa. Debía decírselo a Rogers. Pero, antes miraría el dichoso video de Doom. En él se mostraba borrosamente los pasillos de la clínica en donde Carter se hizo la prueba. También, una mujer rubia discutiendo con un doctor. Deteniendo el video, Tony comenzó a dudar. Con más fuerza. No necesitaba más para saber que esa mujer era Carter y ese doctor, el que le hizo la jodida prueba. Ahora, podía subir con Romanoff, mostrarle ese video, decirle que su intuición no fallaba e ir con Steve, pero no sería suficiente. Carter podría negarse y arruinar a Rogers, mientras confirmaban sus sospechas y que efectivamente era ella del video. Ya renunció a él como para ponerlo en riesgo de nuevo. Así que debía ir por ese video en mejor calidad y respuestas. Respuestas que grabaría. Antes de guardar su celular en el bolsillo, encendió la grabadora y caminó hasta la salida, fingiendo serenidad. 

Teniendo la camioneta negra tal como Doom le avisó, tomó aire. Se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero era la última esperanza que le quedaba. La tomaría. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió, y al instante, percibió el aroma de Doom. 

Por Steve y por él, debía jugar sus propias cartas. 

— ¿Listo para las verdades, mi amado omega de ojos cafés? 

La puerta de la camioneta se cerró y se colocó el seguro de niños.   
Tony tragó saliva y lo miró sin miedo. 

—Completamente listo. 


	11. 11. Confesiones

Steve le dio otro trago a su botella de whisky. Era su tercera botella y ya llevaba por la mitad. Desde que Tony abandonó su oficina, empezó a beber. Toda la tarde y toda la noche hasta el día siguiente. No pensaba parar. Tampoco, lo deseaba. Necesitaba de ese sabor amargo para soportar el vacío que dejó Stark en su vida. Su Stark. Alguna vez, sus sonrisas, sus besos, sus caricias y su amor fueron de él. Pero, ya no más. Tony lo dejó para siempre. No iba a volver más. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué sería de su miserable vida sin su amado Tony? ¿¡Qué!? Sintiendo a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, volvió tomar un trago más destrozado. No debió amarlo. Sabía que no debía amarlo. Era demasiado bueno para él. Era demasiado bueno para su patético ser. Mas, lo hizo. Y ahora estaba perdido. Perdido por no ser capaz de detenerlo, perdido por fallar a sus promesas y perdido por saber que él no volvería. Ya nada tenía sentido. Absolutamente, nada. La razón de ser mejor se fue y lo dejó con una arpía despreciable. Entonces, ¿de qué le serviría seguir esforzándose? Si sus motivos se fueron con Stark. Pasando el sabor amargo del whisky, soltó un sollozo. No podía ser más fuerte. La persona que amaba se había ido. Ya no regresarían esos días en los que lo vería, escucharía reír, percibiría su dulce aroma, se sentiría pleno y amado. 

Ya no regresarían. 

Con la vista nublada, apenas logró divisar cómo las puertas de su oficina se abrían y de ellas entraban dos hombres. No había necesidad de preguntarles por sus nombres. Intuía que eran Barnes y Wilson. Ellos siempre acudían a su llamado. Al igual que su Tony. Dando otro trago a la botella, fijó su mirada en ellos que traían el rostro serio. ¿Recibiría regaños? Probablemente. Pero, cada regaño lo mandaría al infierno, pues nada de lo que le recriminaran le devolvería sus ganas de ponerse de pie. Estaba acabado y vencido. Su vida se fue al carajo y así la dejaría. Viéndolos cruzar los brazos, sonrió y les ofreció su botella. Mientras les tendría el licor, sus lágrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos. 

—Así que ahora bebes por las mañanas. —James soltó un silbido. —Te caerá mal el desayuno que te hemos pedido. 

—No tengo hambre. 

— ¿Cuál era nuestra regla? —preguntó Sam, mientras tomaba la botella de whisky. —No se rechazará el licor ni comida de un amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Si los pierdo a ustedes, me da igual. —respondió en lo que se secaba las lágrimas. —Total, ya perdí a Stark, y con él, mi propia vida. 

— ¡Vaya! Nunca creí presenciar cómo aceptas una derrota tan fácilmente. —Barnes se sentó a su lado. — ¡Ni siquiera te has esforzado en luchar! ¿En serio eres mi hermano del alma? 

—Tony no me dejó luchar. —cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, Steve trató de no volver a quebrarse. —Él me dejó. 

—No lo culpamos. —Sam también se colocó a su lado. —Terminaste siendo un niño al que deben solucionarle sus problemas, ¿no? 

— ¿Disculpa? 

—Te enfrascaste únicamente en tu trabajo después de enterarte que serías padre. Dime, ¿qué esperabas que pasara? ¡Que por arte de magia todo se solucionara! ¿Eso esperabas? —Rogers no respondió. La verdad se sentía muy avergonzado. —Si es así, entonces aquí tienes tus consecuencias. Porque solo tú has permitido que los demás decidieran por ti y te quitaran la oportunidad de luchar al rehuir de tus problemas. 

—Me desagrada reconocerlo, pero Sam tiene razón, punk. —James suspiró. —No has hecho más que trabajar, mientras Stark tomaba las decisiones por los dos. ¿Esperabas que te dijera que iban a luchar los dos? ¡Por favor, Steve! Carter te está amenazando con la vida de tu hijo. ¿Crees que Tony pondría en riesgo a ese bebé y a ti? Sé que no eres tan ingenuo, ¿verdad? 

Steve no respondió.   
Sus amigos tenían toda la razón. 

Durante estos días, no hizo más que negarse o ignorar sus problemas. Problemas que amenazaron su felicidad y que finalmente consiguieron su propósito: separarlo de Tony. ¿Tan patético pudo ser? No continuaría siéndolo. Se acabó. Ya no se portaría como un maldito crío asustado. Era un jodido hombre. Era el alfa que le prometió a Stark protegerlo, amarlo y estar siempre a su lado. No rompería su promesa. Al menos, no sin luchar. Tampoco, dejaría que vuelvan a tomar decisiones por él. Carter ni Stark lo harían más. Pelearía por recuperar a Tony y le daría frente a Sharon. Ella no condicionaría la vida de su hijo por un matrimonio. Claro que no. Ese bebé valía mucho más y Tony también. Pelearían por ambos. Secándose las lágrimas nuevamente, Rogers se levantó. Parpadeó tres veces, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se golpeó la cara para reaccionar. Seguido, sacó su celular, marcó el número de Carter y la llamó. Mientras esperaba que contestara, se giró hacia Barnes y Wilson. Al parecer, la decepción se esfumó, pues su amigo había vuelto de ese trance. Dedicándoles una media sonrisa, trató de animarse. No debía perder las fuerzas. Por su hijo y Tony, debía seguir así. 

—Carter. —susurró al escucharla del otro lado. —Te necesito en la empresa. Debemos negociar los acuerdos de nuestro matrimonio. —Sam y Bucky abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Su amigo era más tonto de lo que creían. Así que no les quedaba más que golpearlo para ver si reacciona. —Te espero entonces. —cortando la llamada, Rogers se giró nuevamente hacia sus amigos. — ¿Qué sucede? 

— ¿Armamos ese discurso por las puras, Rogers? ¿Somos tus payasos? ¿O qué? —Barnes preguntó exaltado. — ¿Cómo que negociarás con Carter? ¿Piensas casarte con esa? 

—Responde sensatamente, Steve. —recomendó Sam. 

—Ella me tiene acorralado y yo haré lo mismo. —ambos lo miraron más confundidos. —Pienso hacerle repetir su amenaza de que abortaría a mi hijo si no me caso con ella para poder grabarla. Supongo que es la única forma de evitar que haga eso y me difame. Y sí. Sé que es muy riesgoso como estúpido, pero no veo otra salida. Ni, se me ocurre otra opción. No estoy dispuesto a ceder a su capricho y perder a Tony para siempre. Al menos, no sin luchar como ustedes bien me lo recuerdan. 

Barnes y Wilson se levantaron y lo abrazaron.   
Estaban orgullosos de tener a un amigo que no era del todo tonto. 

—Ya te íbamos a golpear, idiota. —habló Barnes. 

—Yo sí pienso hacerlo. 

Antes de que Sam le diera un codazo, Steve se escapó al baño. 

Sonriendo, se lavó la cara y acomodó la camisa como corbata. Estaba del asco. Pero, ya no más. Trataría de no fallar. Por Tony y su hijo no lo haría. Debía cuidarlos, protegerlos y amarlos a los dos. Si era necesario pedir ayuda, entonces la pediría. Todo por ellos. No iba a sacrificar a ninguno. Y si su absurdo plan fracasaba ahora, crearía otro. No pararía de crear más y más planes hasta conseguir que Sharon ya no los dañara. O, expusiera a más riesgos o chantajes. La esperanza volvía a él. Debía agradecerles a sus amigos. Ellos le devolvieron al juego. Muy pronto estaría con su castaño. Lo tomaría por la cintura, le daría un cálido beso y un recordatorio de que él no rompía su promesa. También, de que sería un buen padre. O, lo intentaría. 

Aquello sería su sustento para no rendirse.  
Para no volver a sentirse derrotado y dejar que su Tony o bebé se escaparan de su lado. 

— ¡Steve! ¡Te buscan! 

Más presentable, Steve regresó con sus amigos, portando una sonrisa.   
Sonrisa que fue desvanecida al instante de ver a Pepper sollozando. 

“Tony”, pensó. 

— ¡Pepper! ¿Qué sucede? —la pelirroja alzó el rostro y trató de controlarse. Pero, no podía. Iba a aterrándose aún más. Ella era una alfa muy fuerte y verla quebrarse le ponía los pelos de punta. — ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!? ¡Responde, Potts! 

—Tony… Tony no aparece desde ayer, Steve. 

— ¿Cómo que no aparece, Potts? 

—Después de que te entregara su carta de renuncia, Tony tenía planeado viajar a Montana. Incluso, quedamos en que yo lo llevaría aeropuerto. Cuando llegó la hora que acordamos, él no aparecía. Al principio, creí que era porque estaba contigo. Pero, cuando anocheció, comencé a preocuparme. Lo llamé mil veces y ninguna me respondió. Quise creer que no me respondía porque quería estar solo o porque estaba avergonzado de viajar sin avisarme. —Pepper tomo airé. —La verdad no quise pensar lo peor. Pero, hoy ya no pude hacerlo. En la mañana, recibí una llamada de María. Ella estaba preocupada porque su hijo no llegó a Montana tal como se lo había prometido… Sé que puede ser precipitado, pero estoy segura que Tony está en peligro. Él jamás nos haría preocupar de esta manera. ¡Jamás lo haría, Rogers! Debes… ayudarme a encontrarlo, por favor. 

Los ojos de Rogers volvieron a cristalizarse. 

No podía ser cierto. Su Tony no podía estar en peligro o desaparecido. Menos, después de haber tenido esa jodida conversación en donde él supuestamente se arrepentía de amarlo. Conteniendo su furia y desesperación, formó unos puños, sus dedos se enterraron en la palma y comenzaron a sangrar. Todo esto debía ser una jodida pesadilla. 

—Steve. —llamó Barnes con cuidado. — ¿Qué haremos? 

—Sam, necesito que traigas a Romanoff y a Happy aquí. —Wilson asintió. —Mientras tanto, yo seguiré insistiendo. 

Rogers sacó su celular, marcó el número de Tony y lo llamó. Las primeras llamadas le hacían creer que el teléfono de Tony estaba apagado. Pero, las últimas ya no. Sus llamadas entraban. Incluso, hasta el buzón. Al parecer, alguien estaba jugando con él. No era Tony. Estaba seguro de que no lo era. Él jamás se prestaría para este tipo de porquerías. Así que comenzaba a creer que su castaño no estaba solo y que corría peligro. Por el bien de ese bastardo que lo tenía, más le valía no tocar a Tony. O, sino lo mataría a golpes. Al borde estallar de la furia e impotencia, volvió a marcar. Una vez más fue hasta el buzón. No se iba a detener. Iba a joder la paciencia del otro. Decidido a intentar nuevamente, marcó otra vez. Antes de apretar el botón de llamar, recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido. A los segundos, fue hasta su mensajería. Leyó el breve texto: “Para devolverte el favor de regresármelo”. ¿De qué favor hablaba? ¿Regresarle quién? El video que acababa de recibir le resolvería las dudas. Reproduciéndolo, divisó los pasillos de la clínica en donde obligó a Carter a comprobar su paternidad. En ellos, estaba Carter conversando con el doctor encargado de hacerle las pruebas. Ambos sostenían una intensa discusión hasta que Carter le entregó un sobre amarrillo y el doctor sacó lo que parecían ser fotos. Sharon estaba chantajeando al doctor. 

Apagando su celular, Steve trató de calmarse. Pero, la rabia crecía en él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Carter le mintió. Ese bebé no era suyo. Por supuesto que no lo era. De lo contrario, no estaría en ese video chantajeando al maldito doctor. Todo fue una mentira o una distracción para separarlo de Tony. Y lo consiguió. Por su maldita culpa, lo hizo. Ahora, su genio estaba en las manos de un infeliz y no tenía la menor idea de quién podría ser. La cabeza le iba a estallar. Necesitaba más pistas y ese maldito video solo muestra el engaño de Carter. Nada más. Leyendo nuevamente el mensaje, Rogers trató de pensar. “Para devolver el favor de regresármelo”, susurró en voz baja. ¿A quién le había regresado? ¿A Tony? ¿Era una ex pareja de él? Si lo era, ¿quién podía ser? Estaba seguro que Tony no hablaba con ninguno. Entonces, ¿qué se le escapaba? Girándose, contempló a Pepper siendo calmada por Barnes. ¿Ellos podrían ayudarlo? Podían. Pero, lo harían después de enfrentar a Carter. No pensaba ponerla en sobre aviso y permitir que se escapara. Debía darle la cara. No faltaba mucho para que llegar. Volviendo a ver el mensaje y el video, Rogers intentó atar cabos. Poco a poco, lo lograba. El bastardo que le envió el video sabía del engaño de Carter y la traicionó. Si era así, entonces Carter sabía quién era. Le iba a obligar a decírselo. Sentándose, Rogers fijó su mirada en la puerta. Pasaron minutos y seguía cerrada. Hasta que Romanoff y Happy entraron con Wilson. 

— ¿Para qué nos llamaste, Rogers? —preguntó Romanoff tensa. 

—Happy, quiero que revises las cámaras de seguridad del día de ayer. —el mencionado asintió en silencio. —Y me indiques qué fue lo que hizo Tony después de salir de mi oficina. ¿Entiendes? Quiero todo lo que hizo. En especial, qué ruta tomó al momento de salir. 

—Como usted ordene, señor. —respondió y se retiró serio. 

— ¿Qué sucede con Stark? ¿Está en peligro? —Romanoff volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez preocupada. 

—Por el bien de Carter, más vale que no. 

Wilson, Barnes, Potts y Romanoff lo miraron confundidos.   
Ya entenderían. 

Al ver las puertas abrirse, Rogers se levantó y contuvo la respiración. Carter entraba a su oficina sonriente y sintiéndose victoriosa. Aquello le hizo enfurecer más. Podía intuir que ella estaba involucrada en la repentina desaparición de Tony. Podía intuirlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminó hasta ella, le tomó del brazo y la acorraló contra la pared. Sharon jadeó y lo miró horrorizada. Ya no percibía ese aire lleno de soberbia. Ya no. Ahora, la contemplaba como una niña asustada al ser descubierta. 

Si supiera que ya lo fue. 

—Dime, ¿quién carajos te ayudó a chantajear al doctor de la prueba? ¡Ah! ¿Quién? 

— ¿De qué hablas, Rogers? 

—Acabo de recibir un video donde sales con el doctor de la clínica discutiendo. Luego, mostrándole unos documentos que terminó con su discusión y tú dándole un maldito beso en la mejilla. —Sharon trató de soltarse. —El bebé que esperas no es mío, ¿verdad? 

—Las pruebas dijeron que sí eres el padre. —trató de mentir. — ¿No te son suficientes?

— ¡Esas pruebas son falsas al igual que tú! ¡Ahora, me dirás quién carajo te ayudó o… 

— ¿O qué? ¿Me mandarás a golpear? ¿Eso hará el honorable Rogers? 

—Quizás, él no lo haga. —intervino Romanoff. —Pero, yo sí. 

—Llevo un bebé. ¡No lo olviden! Y si me pasa algo, los responsabilizaré. —advirtió Carter. 

—Estoy seguro que tus padres te quitarán todo su dinero y que muchas puertas se cerrarán para ti cuando el mundo se entere que no solo me has engañado con la paternidad de tu bebé, sino que también has condicionado su vida banalmente. —Sharon miró enojada a Rogers. —Quedarás en la miseria. A menos que, me digas quién carajo te ayudó. 

—Si te lo digo o no, nada cambia. —Rogers iba perdiendo la paciencia. —Ya estoy arruinada. Los rumores empezaron y no van a… 

—Dinero no te va a faltar, Carter. Si deseas seguir con tu embarazo, te ayudaré económicamente. Y si no, también. Además, me quedaré callado. Mi gente se quedará callada y los rumores seguirán siendo rumores. Tan solo debes decirme quién te ayudó. 

— ¿Me juras que cumplirás con tu palabra? —Rogers la soltó. 

—Te lo juro. Ahora, habla. 

—Cuando me pediste que me hiciera la dichosa prueba, estaba desesperada. Ibas a descubrir que este bebé no era tuyo y no podía arriesgarme. Así que busqué ayuda. O, bueno. La ayuda vino a mí. —Carter agachó la cabeza. —Fue Víctor Doom quien me ayudó a chantajear al doctor y cambiar los resultados de la prueba de ADN. 

— ¿Doom? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí? 

Pepper se levantó el doble de preocupada. 

—Doom fue la primera pareja de Tony. —Potts se acercó ya no con lágrimas en los ojos, sino con ira. Una ira que asustaba a cualquiera. —Cuando lo eran, ese bastardo le jugó sucio, lo culpó de ladrón en un proyecto, provocó que lo expulsaran de la facultad y… Si Doom es el que tiene a Tony, entonces está en un gran peligro. 

Steve volvió a cerrar sus puños lastimados.   
Ahora, el mensaje tenía sentido.   
Ese miserable tenía a su Tony. 

No por mucho. 

—Voy a hacer trizas a Doom. 


	12. 12. ¿Condenas eternas?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Mil vueltas. Le costaba ver la luz y levantarse que permaneció largos segundos todavía echado, tratando de recordar. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era el encuentro con Doom. Víctor Von Doom. Asustado, volvió abrir los ojos y a mirar todo a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas con un enorme balcón al frente de la cama. Las puertas de este balcón eran de vidrio y estaban abiertas como las cortinas. Podía sentir el fresco aire de la playa llegarle y despeinarle los cabellos, causándole un escalofrió. No necesitaba ver más para saber que estaba en la casa que hace años compartió con Doom cuando pasaban juntos las vacaciones de fin de año. De todos los lugares, debía traerlo aquí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tramaba? Tony salió de la cama, caminó descalzó y fue hasta el balcón. No había nadie en la playa. Debía imaginárselo. Suspirando, agachó la cabeza y se percató de que traía puesto otro conjunto de ropa. No podía ser. ¿Qué le había hecho? Decido a conseguir respuestas, fue hasta la puerta principal de la habitación, la abrió y, con gran sorpresa, apreció un enorme silencio. ¿Estaban solos? Con cuidado, avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala. 

Víctor estaba ahí completamente calmado.   
Su descaro le enfureció y corrió hacia él. 

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa? —gritó, mientras le arrebata el periódico que traía en manos. — ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, maldito enfermo? 

Doom alzó su rostro, se tensó y cruzó los brazos. — ¿Maldito enfermo? No es propio insultar a tu alfa, Tony. 

— ¿Alfa? Ni en tus malditos sueños serás mi alfa, Doom. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Tú y yo jamás seremos pareja!

— ¿De verdad? —Doom se levantó, lo tomó por la cintura y dedicó una sonrisa. —Llevo dos días inyectándote hormonas que adelantarán tu celo, cariño. Solo es cuestión de hoy o mañana para que entres al tuyo y necesites de un alfa. —se acercó a su oído. —Para tu gran suerte, seré yo tu alfa, el que te anude, el que te marque y el único al que beses los pies. 

— ¡Jamás! —con gran esfuerzo, lo empujó abruptamente. —Primero, muerto antes de enlazarme con un bastardo como tú. 

—Tony. Serás mi omega por las buenas o por las malas. ¡Tú decides! —Doom habló con su voz gruesa y de alfa. —Tengo el doble de fuerza, unos sedantes listos para inyectarte y el tiempo para aguardar tu celo y marcarte, mientras el idiota de Rogers pone a todo el país de cabeza en vano. 

Tony cayó al sillón, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sus mayores miedos se hacían realidad. No quería verse miserable. Mas, no podía. Ese desgraciado iba a salirse con la suya. Era en vano luchar o… Alzó la cabeza y divisó cada puerta. Estaban cerradas. Lo más probable era suponer que solo se abrirían con llaves. Llaves que solo Doom tendría. Volvió agachar la cabeza, sujetarse los cabellos y sollozar. Estaba perdido y solo con el bastardo que lo arruinó una vez. Y ahora, lo volvería hacer. Aprovecharía de su maldita condición, lo tomaría, lo jodería y él no podría oponerse. Sintió repulsión. Una enorme repulsión. Tuvo que tragar saliva y suspirar. No debía rendirse. Pero, era imposible salir o esperar que alguien lo socorriera. Rogers jamás encontraría esta isla y esta casa. Era propiedad de Doom. ¿Qué haría? Sintió a Víctor sentarse a su lado y tratar de abrazarlo. Se alejó al instante y recibió un apretón fuerte de Doom. 

Lo estaba haciendo enojar. 

—Por tu bien, Tony, debes comenzar a aceptarme de nuevo. —le jaló hasta él. —Tú más que nadie sabe que no tengo el temperamento para soportar caprichos o desaires. ¿Verdad? 

— ¿Tanto me odias, Víctor? ¿Tanto me odias para volver a arruinarme la vida? —preguntó con la voz rota. 

—Lo que hice hace años fue porque no te quería perder. —Tony rio falsamente y negó. —Aunque te cueste creer, soy quien más te conoce. Y sé que de haber ganado ese proyecto, te habrías vuelto un omega altanero que va de en cama en cama. Nadie te hubiese tomado en serio por tus acciones, te hubiesen burlado y finalmente rechazado. ¿Cómo habrías acabado? Deprimido y… 

—Jamás me conociste, Doom. Y ahora, sé que yo tampoco te conocí. De haberlo hecho, no hubiese permitido que entraras a mi vida. —se zafó de su agarre y levantó. —Me traicionaste, burlaste la confianza que te di y el amor que te entregué lo usaste para herirme. ¿Sabes cuánto tarde en reponerme? ¡Años! ¡Años, Doom! Años en los que tú triunfabas con mi proyecto, años en los que tú eras quien iba de cama en cama, años en los que tú gozabas y yo lloraba por ti. El alfa al que amé me vendió como un arribista que se acostaba con los profesores y el que robó las ideas de un beta que ni siquiera existía para su proyecto. Fui la burla de los amigos de mi familia, la vergüenza de todos los que depositaron su fe en mí y la peor escoria por años. ¡Todo por amarte! ¡Todo por confiar en ti! ¡Dime, Doom! ¿Cómo piensas borrar el pasado? ¿Cómo piensas tener a un omega que no hace más que verte como el alfa que lo arruinó? ¿Cómo?

El odio mezclado con la decepción y rechazo hicieron dudar a Víctor. Tras largos años convenciéndose de que solo bastaría regresar a la vida para recuperarlo bastaba, por primera vez dudaba. Por más fuerte que sea el enlace, la infelicidad era evidente. —Lo olvidaremos juntos, Stark. 

— ¿Lo olvidaremos juntos? ¡Claro, Doom! Olvidaremos que tú siendo el primer amor de mi vida me arruinó al punto de dejarme en la calle por meses. 

—Tú fuiste quien se largó, Tony. Yo pensaba… 

— ¿Pensabas mantenerme y hacerme ver lo gentil que eres? ¿Realmente, esperabas que después de ver esas fotos publicadas en los periódicos del programa me quedara contigo? ¿Tan miserable me considerabas? ¿O consideras? 

—Estás haciendo un drama que no pienso continuar, Tony. 

— ¡Bien, Doom! Nos ahorraremos el drama. —se limpió las lágrimas. — ¿Piensas tomarme como omega? ¡Pues, hazlo! ¡Márcame y anúdame! ¡Aprovéchate de mi cuerpo y condición! No voy a pelear hoy. Pero, sí el resto de tu vida. ¡De nuestras vidas! Haré de este enlace miserable, lleno de peleas y rechazos. No te daré ningún hijo porque los perderé a todos los que pongas en mi vientre. Tampoco, te reconoceré como alfa ni a tu familia como manada. ¡Nunca lo serán! 

—Morirás de no aceptar el enlace. 

—Desde el momento en que tú pongas tus asquerosas manos en mi cuerpo junto con tu marca, yo estaré muerto. —caminó de regreso a los pasillos. —Y tú, derrotado. 

Conteniendo sus lágrimas, llegó hasta la habitación, se adentró en ella y terminó por sentarse en el piso. Se sentía igual o peor de derrotado. El futuro que le tocaba iba a ser un infierno. Lleno de dolor. Mucho dolor. Moriría día a día por tenerlo a él como alfa y a Rogers lejos. Muy lejos. No lo condenaría consigo. No era justo para él. Para nadie. Una vez que se vuelva el omega de Doom, alejaría a todos de su vida. Sus padres, su hermano, Pepper… Todos desaparecerían de su vida. No iba a permitirles que se acercaran, que sufrieran con él, que trataran de ayudarlo. No se los permitiría. Este destino tan cruel sería de Doom y de él. Ya nadie más debía sufrir por su culpa. Sollozó fuerte. Muy fuerte. No pudo despedirse de ninguno. Ni de Rogers. Su amado jefe. Cerró los ojos y suspiró en medio de su llanto. Podía recordar los últimos meses a su lado. Cada uno fue de ensueño. Demasiado para él. No lo merecía. Ahora, podía ver el precio de ese sueño. Abrazándose a sí mismo, fue quedándose dormido con la seguridad de que al despertar estaría listo. 

Listo para el infierno que se venía. 

Un fuerte ruido lo despertó.   
Se levantó lleno de sudor y con las pupilas dilatadas. Su celo estaba por llegar. Podía sentirlo como también la tensión que se iba creando. Ya era noche. Muy noche. Comenzaba a aterrarse. Mas, no lo haría notar. No lo haría. Debía ser fuerte. Tomó aire y, torpemente, salió de la habitación. Encontró a Doom al lado de la puerta, fumando en silencio. Lucía cansado y enojado. Bastante enojado. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, su mano libre en un puño y su mirada fija en algún punto de la pared del pasillo. Sin decir nada, se colocó a su lado en espera a que él rompiera el silencio. 

Tardó unos segundos. 

— ¿Fuiste sincero, Stark? ¿Harás todo lo que prometiste después de que te marque? 

—Sí. —se limitó a responder. 

—Rogers dio con nosotros. Su helicóptero acaba de aterrizar en la isla y es cuestión de minutos para que nos encuentre. —Tony ocultó su sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza a otro lado. —Por lo que me queda dos opciones. —sacó de su espalda una pistola. Stark tragó saliva y se quedó inmóvil, mientras Doom se colocaba al frente de él. No debía festejar victoria antes de tiempo. —Dejarte ir o condenarte a mí para la eternidad. ¿Qué crees que escoja? 

—El pasado es imborrable e inolvidable, Doom. Nos marca para siempre y se hace parte de ti. Así que aun cuando deseara olvidarte, no podría. Tanto el amor que te di, el amor que disfrutamos ambos y el dolor que nuestras acciones nos dieron serán imborrables. Mi pasado está condenado a ti, a tu recuerdo. Y lo llevaré hasta que muera. 

Doom se hizo a un lado, se giró y guardó su arma. —Vete, Tony. ¡Vete y no voltees a verme!

Tony se quedó por unos segundos ahí. La voz de Víctor sonaba rota y le erizaba la piel. Temía a que fuese una trampa. Pero, sabía que Doom no era de disparar por detrás. Él hería de frente. Así que debía obedecerlo. Una última vez. A paso rápido, recorrió todos los pasillos, empujó cada puerta, chocó con un par de muebles por miedo y no se giró. Deseaba hacerlo, deseaba asegurarse de que él no lo seguía, deseaba confirmar que no se trataba de una cacería. Mas, ignoró cada deseo. No quería darle razones para que lo dañara. Ya no más. Llegando a la sala, se detuvo y sonrió. Faltaba poco para ser libre. Iba a serlo. Contando sus pasos, caminó hasta la puerta. Solo debía girar la perilla y sería libre. Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Esta vez de felicidad. Al escuchar fuertes golpes provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, retrocedió asustado y preocupado. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la puerta cayera derribada. La espera le resultó interminable, pero bien recompensada. Frente a él, estaba Rogers. Su Rogers. Corrió hacia él, lo abrazó, escondió su rostro en su pecho y sintió su fuerte aroma. 

Estaba a salvo. 

—Steve… 

El sonido de un disparo calló a Stark, lo dejó en trance y con la respiración entrecortada. Doom, el alfa al que una vez amó, se disparó. Podía sentirlo. Una parte suya acababa de morir. Él se había… Se aferró a Rogers y sollozó. Fuerte. Muy fuerte. No podía creerlo. Doom no lo haría. Él no acabaría con… Recordó su mirada perdida, su voz rota y su decisión. Lo dejó libre y a la vez lo terminó de condenar. 

Para siempre. 

— ¡Vayan adentro! —ordenó Rogers, mientras sostenía a Tony. —Se oyó un disparo y… 

—Doom. —interrumpió Stark al borde desvanecerse. —Doom se disparó por… mi culpa. 

Steve le tomó del mentó, liberó sus feromonas para calmarlo y besó su frente. —Él decidió solo, Tony.

Tony no respondió, solo lo abrazó fuerte.   
No quería perderlo a él también. 


	13. 13. Adiós, culpa

Tony miraba su plato en silencio. 

Picaba la carne una y otra vez, mientras contaba los arroces de un lado. Aún seguía caliente y la ensalada fresca. Se veía apetecible. Trató de llevarse un bocado a la boca. Mas, no lo logró. El gran hambre que le caracterizaba se esfumó desde ese día. Desde esa gran verdad relatada en noticias. Soltó un suspiró y agarró su vaso de jugo para darle un trago. Mientras lo hacía, la mano de Steve se puso encima la de él y la apretó. Podía sentir sus feromonas intentar tranquilizarlo. Su alfa lo conocía demasiado bien para su gusto. Dejó su vaso en la mesa y giró a verlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa y con su propia mano acarició su agarre agradecido de tenerlo. Siempre a su lado. Solo esperaba que bastara. No quería hablar. No quería que se diera cuenta lo roto, perdido y culpable que se sentía. Agachó la cabeza y contó hasta diez para no sollozar. Lo acabó haciendo. Steve se levantó y lo envolvió en sus fuertes brazos para terminar de dejarle besos en sus cabellos. 

Odiaba mostrarse débil y patético. Realmente, lo odiaba. Mas, no podía dejar de recordar esa mirada rota de Doom. Sus ojos resignados y destrozados aparecían cada noche. La culpa en él era tanta que pudo sentirla. Ya era tarde. Muy tarde. Esa culpa debió sentirla en ese maldito momento y con él aún vivo. Debió impedirle que cometiese esa locura y quedarse con él hasta que la ayuda llegara. Debió hacerlo. Evitar el sufrimiento en los señores Doom y sobre todo en él. En Víctor. No podía resistir más. Su llanto se hizo más fuerte al igual que el abrazo de Rogers. Se aferró a él, hundió su rostro en su pecho y dejó que su aroma lo tranquilizara. No por mucho. El saber que Víctor llevaba más de dos semanas muertos lo torturaba. No lo dejaba en paz. Y se lo merecía. Fue él que lo llevó a ese destino. Fueron sus palabras y amenazas lo que acabaron con esa fortaleza y soberbia que mantenían a Víctor con vida hasta ese día. Estaba seguro que jamás volvería a ser el mismo, que el recuerdo de Doom lo torturaría siempre y que ya no podría amar a Steve con la misma dicha. Se sentía más roto e infeliz. No era justo para Steve cargar con él. No lo era. Se atrevió a alzar su rostro y a toparse con su mirada azul. Estaba cristalizada y no podía más. 

—Perdón… Steve. No te mereces a alguien que… 

Steve le tomó el rostro y le acarició suavemente. —La vida puso a Doom en tu camino, Tony. Por lo que nos resulta imposible borrarlo de tu pasado. Y sé que lo sabes, cariño. También, de que será ese fantasma que te persiga con culpa hasta que decidas soltarlo. ¡Debes hacerlo! Tú no mereces cargar con más dolor. Doom lo sabía. De lo contrario, seguiría atormentándote en vida.

— ¿Lo crees? Me… atormenta… estando bajo tierra. 

—No lo hace él, sino tú. —Tony bajó su mirada hacia el suelo avergonzado. —La culpa que crees ser tuya es la que no te deja dormir, la que te quita el hambre y te vuelve un fantasma que no hace más que sentarse en un rincón y fingir estar bien. 

—Es una culpa que no se irá, Steve. 

—Doom murió porque comprobó que te perdió para siempre. Entendió perfectamente que tú no le volverías amar como antes, que no sonreías y brillarías con solo verlo llegar. Menos, de que ambos serían felices. Lo comprendió y no pudo soportarlo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque su culpa del pasado le era inmensa. Al fin, veía que las consecuencias de sus acciones eran irreparables. Así que te dejó. Te dejó del único modo en el que se aseguraba de ya no hacerte más daño, Tony. 

Tony se alejó de Rogers, caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón, conteniendo su llanto. Quería creerle. Quería saber que fue así y que no él quien tiró de ese gatillo. Mas, no podía. Los recuerdos de esos días en los que ambos fueron felices vinieron a torturarlo más. ¿Lo amó? ¿Doom lo amó? Por años, se empeñó en creer que no. Lo que le hizo le daban la razón. Manchar su imagen, robarle su proyecto y cerrarle las puertas que tanto ansío no eran muestras de amor, sino de envidia, de enojo y de… Ya no sabía qué era. Tampoco, lo que fue su relación con él. Tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas que le resultaba imposible creer que la decisión de Doom fue por amor hacia él. Era imposible. O no. Nunca lo sabría y aquello le empeoraba más de lo que deseaba. 

— ¿Crees que él me amó, Steve? 

—De no hacerlo, estarías bajo tierra con él, Tony. —soltó un suspiro pesado. —Mi mayor temor al entrar a esa casa fue encontrarte muerto. Tenía en cuenta lo que Doom hizo para acorralarte de joven que me imaginé tantas barbaridades que consideré un milagro dar con ustedes. —terminó por sentarse a su lado y tomarle la mano en donde estaba su anillo de compromiso. —No sé lo que pasó esos días con Doom, Tony. Pero, sé que bastaron para que Doom decidiera dejarte en paz. Agradezco que no fuera una paz eterna. Me hubiese vuelto loco de saber que te perdí, de que el mundo te perdió al igual que él. 

Tony miró el piso aún pensativo. —Yo… necesito que me lleves a verlo, por favor. 

Steve no respondió.  
Tan solo asintió. 

El viaje al cementerio fue en silencio.   
En absoluto silencio lo cual agradeció. 

Todavía, necesitaba de fuerzas para toparse con la única prueba de que Doom ya no estaría más en su vida. Nervioso, bajó del auto y contempló las puertas del cementerio. Eran de barrotes negros con un ángel en el aire. Nunca imaginó estar en uno y por Doom. Siendo su pareja, siempre creyó que terminarían siendo enterrados juntos y que sus nombres serían gravados en una sola lápida. Fue tan tonto. La vida se lo demostraba cruelmente. Tomó aire y, antes de avanzar, su mano fue sujetada por la de Rogers. Le agradeció más. Estaba seguro que, a medio camino, se regresaría como un cobarde. Como el cobarde que siempre creyó ser. Mientras avanzaba, divisaba a pequeños grupos llorar en plena ceremonia de entierro. Por un momento, se imaginó a los padres de Doom enterrándolo. La madre de él lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que no dudó en aceptarlo, en hacerle sentir que era de la familia y que podía confiar en ella, pese a su condición. No podría verla más y se lo merecía. Ahogó un sollozo. El odio de una madre era el peor de todos y ahora cargaría con la de ella. No podía. A pasos de llegar a su tumba, Tony se detuvo y negó. 

—No puedo, Steve… No puedo. 

—Volveremos cuando puedas entonces. —le respondió en calma. 

Antes de retirarse, un aroma familiar le llegó. — ¡Tony! ¡Tony Stark! ¡Detente, por favor! —la voz de esa mujer le dejó sin habla. Era Cynthia Von Doom. La madre de Víctor. Apretó la mano de Steve y se giró a verla. O, a intentarlo. —Gracias por no irte. 

—Yo… Perdón si la ofendí al venir aquí. 

— ¿Me permites? —Cynthia se dirigió a Steve quien con cierto recelo entendió su pedido. 

Rogers le soltó la mano y besó la frente. —Estaré cerca. —le informó antes de irse. 

Con Rogers lejos, Cinthya suspiró, se le acercó y tomó del brazo para empezar a caminar rumbo a la tumba de Víctor. Realmente, no quería ir. No quería verlo y saber que fue… No quería. Mas, era incapaz de soltarse de Cinthya y dejarla. No podría hacerle esto. No cuando sentía culpa por haberle quitado a su único hijo. Mas, sus propios deseos de huir se esfumaron al llegar y divisar la lápida de Doom con flores a su alrededor. 

Era cierto.   
Él se había ido. 

—Llevo todas estas semanas viniendo aquí, Tony. Día tras día, me paro aquí desde que el cementerio abre hasta que se cierra con la esperanza de verte llegar. Por un momento, me desilusioné y creí que jamás lo harías. Pero, lo que te tengo que decir, debía ser aquí frente a la tumba de mi hijo. 

Tony, incapaz de mirarla o de hablarle, se quedó inmóvil con la cabeza agachada.   
Cinthya apretó su agarre en su brazo y suspiró pesadamente como si tratase de no llorar. 

—La primera vez que te vi con mi hijo supe que te amaba. Y mucho. Nunca antes, divisé esa sonrisa y mirada tan brillosa en Víctor. Ni siquiera cuando se salía con la suya. Era distinto. Mi hijo era feliz. De tantos años, lo era realmente. Como madre, me sentía igual y muy agradecida. Lograste darle algo que ni su padre y yo con miles de regalos y lujos logramos. Así que gracias. Mil gracias por esos años en los que pasaste a su lado, mostrándole que había más que la avaricia y soberbia. —Cinthya sonrió y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir. Ver el nombre de su hijo en esa lápida la destrozaba enormemente. De haber sido más fuerte, él estaría a su lado, formando su propia familia y siendo mejor que su padre. Mas, no lo fue y éste era el precio. Uno que Stark no merecía cargar por su culpa. —Y perdón por no luchar, Tony. Perdón por dejar que mi esposo me ganara, que llenara a mi hijo de odio y de tanta maldad. Fallé como madre y lo reconozco. De mí dependía que Víctor fuera distinto a su padre, mejor que cualquiera y que sea amado por ti. Pero, fallé. Me fui de su vida, lo dejé a las manos de su padre y terminó volviéndolo igual a él. Me temo que lo consiguió tanto que llevó a Víctor a lastimarte. No sabes lo culpable que me siento… De haberme quedado, Víctor jamás te hubiese herido, apartado de su vida y acabara muerto. Perdóname, Tony. 

Tony alzó su rostro, la miró, contempló sus lágrimas recorrerle las mejillas y todas sus preguntas por fin tenían respuestas. Fue un completo tonto. Ahora, podía comprender el comportamiento de Víctor en los últimos meses de su relación pasada. Él estaba sufriendo y jamás lo notó. Tampoco, lo mucho que su padre lo hería y se salía con la suya. Por mucho que Víctor lo intentó, no lo consiguió. Su padre le venció y le convirtió en ese monstruo que por años odió y arruinó su vida la primera vez. Sin más, Stark avanzó hasta Cinthya, la abrazó y sollozó con ella. 

—Perdóname, hijo. —Cynthia insistió en medio de su llanto. 

—Solo si usted me perdona. 

Cinthya se separó de él y sonrió con lágrimas aún en los ojos. —No tengo nada que perdonarte, Tony. Le diste a mi hijo los mejores momentos de su vida y me alegra que ello haya vencido a la monstruosidad de su padre. 

—Lo bueno de Víctor venció. Ahora, lo sé. 

—Lo sabemos. —terminó Cinthya, sujetándole la mano. 


	14. 14. Planes

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Cada uno de sus asistentes lo veían y sonreían enternecido. Hasta, incrédulos. No era para menos. Jamás se le había visto a él siendo un completo detallista. Pero, ahí estaba con un ramo de rosas y sosteniendo una taza de café. Café que tenía una cubierta de leche en donde apenas se leía un te amo. Se sentía tan torpe y avergonzado que deseaba desaparecer. Mas, continuaba. Caminaba lento y con cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota del café destinado a su castaño, mientras se preguntaba cómo Tony lograba llevarle su té cuando se acababa el de la pequeña cafetería en su piso. Su castaño era asombroso que no lo merecía. Por lo que trataba de ser digno de él. Se empezó en llegar antes que él a la oficina, en recibirlo con un detalle distinto al otro y con una nota en su agenda, diciéndole las razones por las cuales estaba perdidamente enamorado. No se sentía nada preocupado de que se le agotara las razones, pues cada día tenía una nueva. No podía creerlo. Estaba tan enamorado que ya contaba los días para su boda, para tomar su mano, jurarle amor y llevárselo lejos. Sonrió enormemente y su reflejo en las paredes del ascensor le avergonzó más. 

De ser visto por Bucky o Sam, no dejarían de burlarse de él. Menos, de repetirle las mil veces en las que juraba que jamás sería un alfa que perdiese la cabeza por amor, que mostraría detalles y terminaría sonriendo como un idiota a cada instante. Soltó un suspiro y negó. Fue tan tonto. Su yo del pasado no contó con la llegada de Tony Stark. La persona que más amaría. Era muy afortunado. Con las puertas del ascensor abiertas, salió rápidamente y corrió hacia el escritorio vacío de su castaño. Colocó el ramo de rosas en sus documentos, la taza de café en una esquina y, seguido, dejó su pequeña nota. Era el número cuarenta. Llevaban cuarenta días de conseguir una verdadera calma. Al fin. Su Tony volvía a sonreír, a sentirse más libre y a recuperarse de la muerte de Víctor, mientras que él no tenía más a Sharon en los hombros. Ella terminó perdiendo a su bebé y marchándose lejos con su tía Peggy. Estaría bien. Más, incluso, de lo que pudiese merecerse. Así que no había problema alguno, solo los cotidianos. Tras dejar la nota al lado de las rosas, escuchó una risa. 

Una que detestó al instante. 

— ¡Esperen! ¿Estoy viendo bien? ¿Mi amigo Rogers está dejando una carta de amor? ¡Imposible! Él jamás lo haría. ¿Quién eres? 

Rogers, cruzado de brazos, rodó los ojos. — ¿Terminaste, Wilson? 

—No. —Sam sacó su celular y Rogers trató de quitárselo. Mas, no lo consiguió. — ¡Detente! ¡Necesito inmortalizar este momento! Cuando sea viejo, me sacará una sonrisa y les servirá a mis nietos de lección de que nunca deben jurar que nunca harán algo. —Rogers lo miró confundido y rendido para seguido posar. Wilson chifló emocionado y, finalmente, le sacó la foto. — ¡Perfecta!

—Porque salgo yo y no tú. —Wilson le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, haciéndole reír. — ¿Qué te trae a mi piso, Sam? 

—Nada laboral, “jefecito”. —Steve abrió su boca indignado. También, se prestaba a las bromas de Tony. Por más que intentaba que Stark lo llamara “amor mío” o “mi príncipe de cabellera dorada”, seguía con ese apodo. Jefecito. Por momentos, creía que sus futuros hijos lo llamarían así. Sería terrible. Fingió temblar asustado a lo que Wilson rio fuerte. — ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Solo es un apodo! 

—Entremos que no quiero pruebas de la paliza que te daré. —sugirió Steve, mientras caminaba hasta su oficina. Una vez dentro, se sentó en su sillón y Wilson lo imitó. —Ahora, sí. ¿Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras, Sam?

—Estás a días de dejar la vida de un alfa soltero, Rogers. —Steve sonrió. En cinco días, sería su boda y no podía con los nervios. Faltaba tan poco que no lo podía creer. Se casaría con el amor de su vida. Volvió a sonreír bobamente y Wilson negó igual de contento. —Sigue sonriendo así y ya me darán ganas de enamorarme. 

—El amor es hermoso cuando encuentras a la persona correcta. ¡Joder! Sueno patético, ¿verdad? 

—Amigo, antes de enamorarte, ya lo eras. Solo que ahora es evidente. —soltó una risa para acabarla con un suspiro. —Pero, no te preocupes, Stark, así te ama. 

—Lo hace. —habló Steve con emoción y orgullo. —Él me ama verdaderamente. 

— ¡Así es! Por lo mismo, le prometeremos regresarte un día antes a su boda. 

— ¿Cómo? 

—Steve, te irás con nosotros a festejar tu despedida de soltero. 

Rogers tragó saliva y negó. Recordaba bien que cada salida con Wilson y Barnes acaba de la peor forma. No iría con ellos. Quería estar completo y conforme para su boda. 

—No iré. 

Wilson sonrió perversamente. —Iremos, Rogers, iremos. 

(…)

Llevaba media hora de retraso. 

No podía creer que su alarma no sonara o que Potts no lo levantara. Siempre lo hacía. Por lo que se hallaba confundido. Mas, no pensaba perder tiempo interrogándola o desayunando. Debía llegar a la empresa cuanto antes. No buscaba que el resto comenzara a creer que por ser el prometido del jefecito contaba con ciertos privilegios. Claro que no. Acomodándose el saco, salió de su habitación y corrió hasta la sala. Pepper estaba en ella. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿No tenía trabajo hoy? Era miércoles y ella jamás faltaba. A menos que estuviese enferma. Preocupado, avanzó hasta ella, soltó su maletín y llevó su mano hacia su frente. No estaba mal. No tenía síntomas de gripe o molestias, solo una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos. Arqueó una ceja y, lentamente, se levantó. Tramase lo que tramase, no sería parte. Esta vez no. Así que caminó hasta la puerta, trató de abrirla y terminó, dándose cuenta que estaba con llave. Buscó las suyas y no las encontró en sus bolsillos. Ni, en su maletín. 

No necesitaba preguntar.   
Sabía que Pepper las tenía escondidas. 

—Mi respuesta es no al plan que tengas en mente, Pepper. 

Potts dejó su té en la pequeña mesa, cruzó sus piernas y le dedicó una sonrisa. —Me tomó dos semanas aproximadamente conseguir el número de Bruce Banner. El amigo de facultad que me narró las grandes fiestas que dabas en los bares. También, lo gracioso e irreconocible que te ponías al beber hasta perder el conocimiento. —Tony se sonrojó y continuó, negando. —Tu amigo te extraña y se siente muy ofendido de que no le avisaras sobre tu boda, Tony. Pero, tranquilo que no está resentido. Al menos, no con la propuesta que le realicé. 

—Me da miedo preguntar qué propuesta le hiciste. 

—Nada malo, solo diversión. ¡De la mejor! ¡Por supuesto! Mi Tony no se casa todos los días, ¿verdad? 

Tony, recordando sus grandes fiestas y las miles de locuras que hacía, negó. No quería llegar a su boda, teniendo un tatuaje en el rostro o con una denuncia en otro estado. —No, Pepper. 

—Sí, Pepper. 


	15. 15. Despedida de solteros - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias a la película "¿Qué pasó Ayer?"

Wilson abrió los ojos lentamente. 

Le dolía la cabeza. Demasiado para su gusto. Tanto que estaba seguro que no sería capaz de despertarse por completo. Abrió los ojos de golpe y unas enormes ganas de vomitar aparecieron. Los volvió a cerrar. Era un hecho. No podría. Llevó su mano a los ojos con el afán de que el sol no le molestara más. Fue en vano. Su insoportable dolor le reventaba la cabeza. Iba a explotar. Necesitaba con urgencia como mínimo una tableta de pastillas contra el dolor. Con el afán de conseguirla, se giró y cayó de bruces al piso. Maldijo en voz alta. Toda su cara impactó contra el jodido piso. Se volvió a girar y a llevar su mano hacia su nariz para frotarse. Mientras lo hacía, juraba que se vengaría de Barnes por excederse con sus pequeñas amigas. Recordando a Barnes y a Rogers, se levantó en una. 

— ¡NO PUEDE SER! 

Gritó tan fuerte que juró quedarse sin voz. Debía ser una jodida broma. Toda la suite estaba hecha un desastre. Las paredes pintadas, los pisos llenos de cerveza, whisky y ron, los cojines de los sillones destruidos, su maldita ropa manchada y tirada en las lámparas del techo, los residuos igual y… ¡Mierda! ¿Ese es un maldito chimpancé en la cocina? Pestañeó más de cinco veces y el animal continuaba ahí. No podía ser cierto hasta que lo escuchó gritar. Asustado, se paró y trató de correr, pero acabó cayéndose nuevamente.   
  
— ¡Mierda! —se quejó. Con la nariz sangrándole, se arrastró hasta la otra habitación para terminar percatándose en uno de los grandes espejos colgados en las paredes que llevaba un puto vestido rosa fosforescentes con tacones amarillos. — ¡BARNES! ¡HIJO DE PERRA! ¡VEN AQUÍ! —volvió a gritar. Pero, nadie le contestó. Esto no se quedaría así. Se quitó los tacones y volvió a pararse para abrir cada una de las habitaciones y adentrarse en ella. Logró encontrar a Barnes en uno de los baños tirado en la bañera. No pudo evitar reírse. —Pero…. ¿Qué… carajos, Bucky? 

Barnes, con notoria cara de fastidio, se volteó a verlo. — ¿Por qué estás vestido de… —se rio más fuerte que el propio Wilson. — ¿Te has visto? 

— ¿Tú te has visto? Pareces… ¡Serás la sensación de la boda! 

Asustado, Barnes salió de la tina y corrió hasta el espejo del baño. Soltó un grito que desesperó al chimpancé de la otra habitación. — ¡NOOOO! ¡MI CABELLO! ¿QUIÉN FUE? —Wilson continuaba riéndose. — ¡CONTESTA! ¿FUISTE TÚ? ¿TÚ ME DEJASTE PELÓN Y AZUL? 

— ¿Tengo cara de haberlo hecho? 

— ¡VOY A MATAR A STEVE! 

—Ya lo busqué. —comentó en plena corrida. —No está aquí. 

— ¿Qué hace un maldito chimpancé comiendo nuestra pizza? 

—El pelón eres tú… Debes saberlo, ¿no? 

Barnes lo miró enojado, conteniendo sus ganas de abalanzarse contra él. —Juro que, si me entero que fuiste tú, te voy a castrar. 

—Cuida tus palabras que soy una dama. —ambos se miraron y rieron. Wilson se fue a sentar junto al chimpancé y a quitarle una rebanada de pizza. —Esto sí será épico de contar… Solo que no recuerdo nada. ¡Joder! ¿Tú? 

—Solo tengo imágenes muy vagas en el bar. Nada más… Creo que exageré con las pastillas, ¿verdad? 

—Llevo un horrible vestido rosa y maquillado del orto. Tú estás pelón y azulado, este chimpancé está comiendo pizza de lo más normal y Rogers probablemente peor que nosotros. Será mejor que nos apuremos antes que vengan a limpiar. 

—Me quedaré endeudado de por vida, Wilson. —se sentó en el otro sillón. — ¿Ya llamaste a su celular? 

— ¡Tengo un puto vestido, Barnes! Con las justas traigo bóxer. 

Barnes soltó un pesado suspiró y rebuscó sus bolsillos. De ellos, sacó su celular, marcó el número de Rogers y timbró. Al tercer tono, se escuchó el sonido del celular de Rogers hasta que se cortó. Volvió a marcar y comenzó a buscar el celular. Lo encontró metido entre el sillón. —Dejó su celular, Wilson. 

—Debe estar en la cafetería o piscina, Barnes. —se levantó. —Me cambio y vamos a buscarlo. 

—Espera… ¿Por qué tengo un diente en mi bolsillo? 

— ¡Mierda!

(…)

Pepper se levantó adolorida, sus pies estaban hinchados y su cabeza al borde de explotar. No había duda de que se excedieron. No era su culpa. Tampoco, la de Banner. Mentira. Fue su culpa. Retó al par de omegas y ahora pagaba el precio. Con gran pereza y dolor, se estiró y miró la suite. Estaba hecha un caos. No podía creerlo. Las ventanas estaban manchadas de vómito y licor al igual que el piso, había un par de muchachos tirados en el sillón, miles de botella tiradas y los muebles tirados. Un huracán pasó por la suite. Le iban a dejar sin ningún billete en su tarjeta. Estaba perdida. Soltó un suspiro y, con pereza, empezó a rebuscar sus bolsillos. Encontró su celular y divisó miles de llamadas de un número desconocido. No pensaba tener más testigos. En silencio, se paró y fue a la habitación de Tony y de Banner. Debían salir en una hora. De lo contrario, perderían el avión y la oportunidad de llegar a tiempo a su boda. Tras empujar la puerta de la habitación, no lo encontró. Tony no estaba. Comenzaba a preocuparse. Corrió hasta la otra habitación y encontró a Banner colgado con las sábanas del techo completamente dormido. ¿Estaba viendo bien? ¿O el distinguido doctor de verdad estaba colgado? ¿Qué había hecho? Carraspeó su garganta y llamó a Bruce. 

—Doctor Banner, despierte, por favor. —volvió a llamarlo. Mas, no conseguía despertarlo. Ni modo. El tiempo que perdían era valioso. Tomó aire y gritó. — ¡DOCTOR BANNER, DESPIERTE AHORA! 

Banner, de un golpe, se despertó y cayó de bruces a la cama. — ¡Joder! 

— ¿Se encuentra bien? 

—Siento que voy a morir. —respondió adolorido. — ¿Cómo llegué ahí? ¿Por… qué llevo estos pantalones de látex y dibujos hechos con labial en mi pecho? 

—Es un doctor muy coqueto. —habló Pepper divertido a lo que recibió un lamento de Banner. — ¡Vamos, doctor! Fue una noche que difícilmente se va a repetir. 

—Y que recordaré. 

—Solo nosotros lo haremos, doctor. 

—Necesito un café. Seguramente, Tony también. 

—Tony… —su celular volvió a sonar. —Discúlpeme. 

Potts se alejó prudencialmente de Banner y terminó por aceptar la llamada de ese número desconocido antes que la volviesen loca. — ¿Habla la señorita Pepper Potts? 

—Así es. Ella habla. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? 

—Somos de la estación policial de Las Vegas, señorita. La llamamos para informarle que su amigo Anthony Edward Stark se encuentra retenido hasta que pague su fianza. 

— ¿Fianza? —preguntó incrédula. — ¿Bajo qué cargos? 

—Acérquese a la estación policial y lo sabrá. —la llamada se cortó. 

Pepper se giró y vio preocupada a Banner. —Tony está detenido. 

—Mierda. 


	16. 16. Despedida de solteros - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencias a la película "¿Qué pasó Ayer?"

Tony soltó un suspiro. 

Le dolía la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas. Quería vomitar, pero no había donde. Tan solo había una jodida banca de concreto y ya no quería más problemas con los oficiales. Menos, con el mayor que parecía burlarse cada vez que pasaba a ver el resto de los detenidos. Por momentos, deseaba quitarle la diversión de un puñete. Mas, estaba seguro que de hacerlo no saldría en meses y se perdería su boda. ¡Su boda!, recordó preocupado. Faltaban horas. Tres benditas horas y se hallaba en la cárcel bajo la advertencia de no salir en tres semanas. En tres malditas semanas. Estaba sumamente aterrado que no paraba de jalarse los cabellos y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Todo lo que planeó la madre de Steve y su madre se arruinaría. No podía ser. Ardería Troya y él sería el responsable. Estaba muerto. Tragó saliva y clavó su mirada en los barrotes negros para percatarse que en la celda del frente había un grupo de tres ebrios y dormidos en pila. Le hizo sonreír por unos instantes. Era claro que él llegó del mismo modo. Totalmente, drogado y borracho. Tanto que no recordaba nada. ¿Cómo era posible? Solo consumieron las medidas establecidas, ¿verdad?

Haciendo el esfuerzo de recordar más, Tony arrugó la frente y bufó. Nada se le venía la mente. Solo haber llegado al club, bailar con Pepper y Bruce en el club, beber una ronda de cervezas y encontrarse casualmente con un dealer. También, recibir por accidente sobres blancos con unas pastillitas de colores. Esas no podían ponerle loco o agresivo. Estaba seguro. Pero, ¿entonces qué hacía en la cárcel? Todavía, solo. Banner y Potts eran los peores para organizar despedidas de solteros. Sin duda alguna. Soltó un suspiro y se echó en la banca de concreto resignado. Daba igual si recordaba o no. Sarah, su madre, Steve y su hermano lo matarían por excederse. Su destino era la muerte. Una muerte segura y aparecer en las revistas por una semana con el título de “El rey de las pastillas de colores”. Y eso, siendo buenos. Golpeó su rostro y deseó ser un avestruz para esconder su vergüenza. 

—Tony. —la voz de Pepper le pareció ser la de un ángel. ¿Era su ángel guardián? Claro que sí. Stark se levantó a los segundos y corrió hasta los barrotes esperanzado. —Tengo malas noticias. 

Con el corazón en la boca, le tomó de las manos. — ¿Maté a alguien? ¿Pepper, maté a alguien? 

—Mataste a un número incontable de persona, Tony. —respondió Potts fingiendo terror. —Las tres semanas que te informaron es una medida preventiva… Lo siento, Tony.

—No, Pepper. ¡No te juegues así! ¡En serio, no lo hagas! ¡Me voy a casar! 

Pepper agachó la cabeza. —Tendrán que trasladar la boca aquí. 

— ¡POTTS, NO! ¡DIME LA VERDAD! 

—La verdad es que… —tras prender su celular, alzó la cabeza. —Mataste a más de cien personas con tu baile en tanga en el club. 

— ¡PEPPER… —el llanto de calma, alegría y alivio le impidió hablar. En un momento corto, le creyó. Todo su mundo estaba por caerse gracias a su horrible broma. Se vengaría. Era un hecho. Limpiándose las lágrimas, trataba de formular una oración coherente. —Juro que… ¡Espera! Si solo bailé en tanga en el club. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Y quiero la verdad!

—Se dice que convenciste a un grupo de alfas, omegas y betas también tomados y drogados a desnudarse para armar un espectáculo en la calle. Creo que están en YouTube. Pero, tranquilo. Tú no te sacaste la tanga en ningún momento. —le dedicó una sonrisa y Tony apretó sus puños. 

— ¿Hay algo más que debo saber? —preguntó al borde de la locura. 

—Tienes un tatuaje en la nalga derecha. —Tony palideció. —Dice que es una dona llena de manjar blanco. ¿Es algún mensaje subliminal? 

—Yo… 

Tony cayó desmayado y Pepper rio.   
Seguido, llegaron los oficiales y Banner preocupados. 

— ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Bruce, mientras sostenía a Stark. 

—Ya le conté todo. 

— ¿También el espectáculo que hizo en la estación y lo difícil que fue vestirlo? —interrogó una de las oficiales. 

—Se lo contaré de camino a casa. —Pepper le guiñó. —Debo llevarlo con el alfa que le rellena la dona. 

— ¡Pepper! —gritaron Bruce y un Tony recién despierto. 

(…) 

Barnes sostenía la mano del chimpancé. 

Lo había nombrado Hugo y ahora eran buenos amigos. Los mejores quería creer. Él no le gritaba cada diez segundos por no encontrar a Steve a comparación de Sam. Ese condenado pajarraco no hacía más que correr de un lado a otro en todo el hotel, mientras él preguntaba sobre Steve a los encargados de la vigilancia, recepción, botones y mucamas. Ninguno tenía éxito, pero Wilson le gritaba a él. Solo a él. No tenía la culpa de que Rogers fuera un sonámbulo o lo demasiado fuerte como para poder salir de la habitación y esconderse. Al inicio, creyó que Rogers estaba escondido, haciéndoles preocupar y pagar por quizás perder un diente. Mas, al percatarse la hora, comenzaba a preocuparse el doble. Ya iba entendiendo la desesperación de Sam. Eran las cinco de la tarde y Steve no daba señales de vida. Ni siquiera luces de su ubicación. Nada. Absolutamente, nada. Tampoco, tenían cómo hallarle el rastro. No recordaba nada de nada y aquello le preocupaba. ¿Si lo habían vendido por unos kilos de ciruelas y éstas estaban podridas? Esperaba que no. 

Divisando a tres betas con uniformes de lo que parecía ser del zoológico, entendió que era momento de decirle adiós a Hugo. Debía hacerlo y centrarse en hallar a Rogers. Sarah lo mataría si perdió a su hijo. Por lo que, tras acariciar su cabeza, le entregó la mano de Hugo a los guardianes y fue con Wilson quien parecía ser un fantasma. Se había dado por vencido. Estaba claro. Lo divisó sacar su celular y marcar con las manos temblándole el número de Stark. Ese enano pegaría el grito al cielo por perder a su futuro esposo. Tragó saliva y masajeó su propia cabeza azul, tratando de recordar. Tan solo le venía imágenes vagas. Muy y muy vagas. Unas en el bar compitiendo en fuerza, ganando un concurso de tiro al blanco, llegando a club nocturno, entrando con un tatuador a su tienda, echándose tinta de tatuajes en la cabeza y… ¡No podía ser! ¿La tinta era permanente? ¿Estaría azul? Imágenes de haber sido en un casino les llegó y seguido de haberse escabullido hasta su azotea para orinar en la orilla y terminar por echarse a un lado le vinieron de un porrazo. 

Steve estaba ahí.   
Lo presentía. 

—Pepper, tenemos malas noticias. —Wilson hizo una breve pausa. —Steve está… —antes de que pudiese acabar, Barnes lo tumbó y quitó el celular. 

—Steve está por subir al avión rumbo a casa. —habló apenas Bucky. —Dile a Tony que escape mientras pueda. —seguido cortó la llamada. 

Adolorido, Sam lo empujó. — ¿Qué carajos te sucede, Barnes? 

— ¡Ya sé donde está Rogers! 

— ¿Dónde? 

—En la azotea del casino “Flor de loto”. —Sam lo miró confundido. —Después de orinar, dormimos unas horas ahí y luego nos fuimos. Pero, dejamos a Steve ahí. 

— ¿Estás seguro? 

—Por Hugo. —juró para luego alzarse. —No perdamos tiempo. 

Después de correr como diez cuadras, llegaran al casino. 

Todavía no abrían, pero se escabulleron como en la madruga y terminaron en la azotea. Con el sol golpeando su vista, gritaron y buscaron a Steve hasta que lo encontraron echado en una esquina completamente dormido. 

— ¡STEVE! —gritaron al mismo tiempo. 

Rogers se levantó asustado y muy adolorido. Todo el cuerpo le quemaba. — ¿Qué… está sucediendo? 

—Te vamos a explicar todo, pero ahora hay que irnos. —respondió Sam mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y caminar. 

— ¡Oye, Steve! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Barnes divertido. 

—No… ¡No… estoy bien! 

Barnes sonrió. No era el único que se veía fatal. Steve parecía una naranja ardiendo. — ¡Que buen bronceado, Rogers! ¡Qué envidia! 

— ¿Voy a… casarme hoy? —Rogers parecía estar perdido. Y lo estaba. 

— ¡Sí! ¡Así es! —contestó Bucky. —Así que te debes concentrar y hacer todo lo que te digamos porque la verdad estás perdiendo el tiempo ahora. 

Steve lo miró molesto. Todo rastro de confusión se volvió en enojo. Mucho enojo. Lo mataría. — ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! —se abalanzó contra él. Lo tumbó en una. Ambos cayeron al piso y al hacerlo él sintió que todo su cuerpo ardía. ¡Se quemó! ¡En el día de su vida! No podía con el dolor. — ¡MIERDA! 

—Vas a estar bien, Steve. —se acercó Sam a ayudarlo, pero Rogers se alejó. 

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! —aún seguía enojado. — ¡TODOS CÁLLENSE Y LLÉVENME CON MI ROLLITO! 


	17. 17. El fin de la búsqueda

Una hora. 

Todos los invitados, el resto de su familia y sus amigos llevaban una hora esperando en el enorme jardín, mientras él veía a su padre y hermano caminar de un lado a otro completamente desesperados. No estaba seguro si su cabeza explotaría por las mil maldiciones que Howard y Arno soltaban o por la resaca de la noche anterior, solo de que estallaría. Lo iba hacer. Tenía ganas de tirarle a su padre y hermano un par de cojines para que se tranquilizaran, pero no podía. Terminaría siendo arrastrado a una camioneta y custodiado por ellos, sin contar a su madre. Al parecer, su avanzada edad no le quitaba el título de consentido y sobreprotegido de la familia que comenzaba a sentir pena por su rubio. Ellos podían ser muy intensos. Mas, Rogers, su jefecito, no lo dejaría planteado o cambiaría. Solo un tonto lo haría. Se permitió ser vanidoso tras largos años de estar con él. Así que, con cuidado, Tony se estiró y cogió la botella de whisky que se hallaba en el mueble contiguo para abrirla y comenzar a beberla desde el pico, dejando con la boca abierta a los dos alfas que se olvidaron de lo que era hablar. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Me manché el rostro? 

Arno fue el primero en acercársele y quitarle la botella para abrazarlo. —Nuestro Tony está desesperando, padre. ¡Debemos sacarlo de aquí cuánto antes! 

—Tienes razón. —Howard tomó sus llaves decidido. —Tú llevarás a tu hermano que yo esperaré a ese infeliz. ¿Qué se ha creído? ¿Acaso por resistir nuestro duelo le da el derecho de plantar a mi hijo, a mi Tony? 

—Padre. —llamó Tony con cuidado, mientras trataba de alejarse de Arno. Su hermano lo estaba asfixiando. —No exageren, por favor. ¡Solo es un retraso! 

— ¡DE UNA HORA! —Howard y Arno gritaron. 

—Rogers llegó tres horas tardes a la fiesta de aniversario de su propia empresa. Me asustaría que fuera puntual ahora. —le sonrió. —Él va a llegar. 

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Arno lo soltó. 

El castaño remangó su saco y divisó la pulsera que Steve le había regalo en Santorini como símbolo de estar siempre juntos. —Lo conozco y sé que no me dejaría. No después de tantos años juntos. Así que, no me desesperen más, por favor. O le diré a madre. 

Howard y Arno asintieron en silencio. 

Su padre se sentó en el sillón del frente y su hermano tomó la botella de whisky para empezar a beberla. Ante su intento de pedirle un poco, recibió una mirada de desaprobación de los dos. ¿Quién lo diría? Ahora pagaría su enojo con él por defender a Rogers. Debía acostumbrarse que así sería en adelante que en unas horas sería su esposo. ¡Su esposo! Esposo del hombre que lo entrevistó con severidad, que le llenó de trabajo en un principio, que lo presionó para probar su resistencia y que terminó por robarle el corazón. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que esas miradas de amistad se volvieron en de amor? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Rogers confiaba plenamente en él porque lo amaba? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que su jefecito siempre lo ponía primero que sus amantes de turno? Hace mucho, ya estaría casados y hasta con hijos. Pues, Rogers lo amaba desde antes solo que se rehusaba a verlo, a aceptarlo. El castaño tenía miedo de equivocarse, de fallar. No quería cometer los mismos errores, decepcionarlo e irse de su vida. No cuando llevaba tantos años con él. No cuando había compartido tantos éxitos como fracasos. No cuando había roto sus barreras y estaban el uno para el otro. Fue difícil, pero lo consiguieron y no podía imaginarse una vida sin él. 

Tony sonrió ampliamente y Arno rodó los ojos. —Y nos juró que sería un omega solitario. ¡Míralo, padre! 

— ¿Confiaste en su juramento? ¡Por favor, Arno! Desde que Rogers llegó a nuestra casa siempre supe que acabarían juntos. Hasta hice una apuesta con tu madre. 

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? ¿Por qué recién me entero? —el castaño salió de sus pensamientos sorprendido con la confesión de su padre. 

—No quería que arruinaras nuestra apuesta. —Howard caminó hasta él. —Pero, no nos interesa perder si es que te sientes obligado, Tony. Te queremos y por lo mismo deseamos que estés con la persona que amas. Si Rogers lo es, entonces sigamos. De lo contrario, tenemos la camioneta a unos pasos. 

—Amo a Steve, padre. —habló fuerte y seguro. —Y sé que él me ama. 

—Lo hace, solo que le costará llegar tarde. —Arno intervino. —Nadie hace esperar a mi hermano. —Tony le abrazó del cuello. — ¡Suéltame, enano! ¡Suéltame que se me contagiará lo tonto! 

En medio de los gritos de Arno y las risas de Howard, la puerta del salón se abrió y de ella entró María que al verlo sonrió. 

—Steve ya llegó. —la voz de María bastó para que los tres se detuviera. —Te está esperando, Tony. 

El castaño asintió nervioso, se levantó y miró a su padre, hermano y madre. Los tres traían un semblante que no sabía cómo describir. ¿Era orgullo? ¿Felicidad? No estaba seguro, solo de lo que haría. Sin avisarle, abrazó a Howard, jaló a Arno para unirse al abrazo y llamó a María quien no tardó mucho en incorporarse. Los cuatro se dieron un fuerte abrazo por largos segundos, evidenciando lo fuerte y unidos que eran como familia. Siempre estuvieron para el otro, se apoyaron y confiaron. Para suerte del castaño, nunca recibió un rechazo por su casta o errores, sino su apoyo condicional. Incluso, una recelosa protección que espantó a muchos de sus pretendientes. Pero, que sirvió para llevarlo a la vida de Steve. 

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Tony se separó y les sonrió a los tres. Su madre fue la primera en acercarse a él y a tomarle su rostro con cuidado. —Prométeme que nunca dejarás de luchar por tu felicidad, Anthony. 

—Te lo prometo. —respondió seguro.

—Bien. —la mirada de María estaba por romperse. —Iré con el resto. No tardes mucho si. Los invitados ya esperaron demasiado. —trató de cambiar de tema para alejarse. Tanto Howard, Arno y el mismo Tony sabía que era para no quebrarse. Ella se sentía tan feliz y orgullosa por su hijo que no quería arruinar el momento con sus lágrimas. 

—Iré con ella. —sugirió Arno. —Recuerda que no estás solo y que nunca lo estarás, enano. Nos tiene a nosotros siempre. 

Tony asintió, tratando de controlar sus propias lágrimas, y Arno se retiró junto con María. Howard tomó aire, esperó por un par de segundos para seguido ofrecerle su brazo derecho a su hijo, al compañero de travesuras de Arno, al culpable de que María lo dejara sin sus galletas favoritas, al responsable de que anduviera con el cabello morado por un mes y de que estuviera orgulloso de su gran ingenio. Ingenio que tendrá grandes frutos. Howard no perdía la esperanza de ver algún día a su hijo abrir su propia empresa, convertirse en lo que él siempre ha soñado. Menos, ahora y con Rogers de su lado. Conocía al futuro alfa de su hijo y estaba seguro que no sería impedimento a los planes de Tony, sino un gran apoyo. Sin duda, lo sería. Él, su pequeño Tones, estaba en buenas manos. 

— ¿Listo, Anthony? 

El castaño se sujetó del brazo de Howard. —Los Stark nacieron listos. 

Tanto Howard y Tony caminaron rumbo al extenso jardín, a la capilla. 

Todos los invitados se levantaron de sus sitios al divisarlo al igual que Rogers quien también llegaba del brazo de su padre Joseph. La mirada del castaño se clavó en la de Rogers, en esos ojos azules que brillaban y que el mismo sol envidiaba. Su jefecito se veía radiante y rojo, pero sobre todo radiante y muy apuesto. Ese traje negro hecho a su medida le robaba suspiros y la noción del tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan perdido, tan hipnotizado por una persona? En silencio, Tony avanzaban hasta el centro de la capilla para detenerse al frente de Steve. Nadie más existía. Ni siquiera su padre o el de él o sus invitados. Estaban los dos. Nuevamente, estaban juntos y a poco de casarse. ¿Quién iba a pensar que acabaría siendo el esposo de su jefecito? ¿Quién? Sonriendo, Tony se soltó de su padre y observó el brazo que el rubio le ofrecía. No tardó en aceptarlo y en aferrarse en él, conteniendo la respiración. Todo parecía ser un sueño. Uno que por mucho creyó imposible volverse realidad, pero que estaba ahí con él. Estaba seguro que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, que sus piernas no dejarían de temblar y que acabaría llorando de la emoción. No podía ser cierto. Se sentía tan feliz, orgulloso y hasta patético. 

Todo por culpa de Rogers.   
De su jefecito. 

Ambos se detuvieron al llegar al altar y estar frente al juez que a los instantes comenzó con la ceremonia. Una que Rogers no prestaba atención, solo a Tony, a su Tony. Se veía precioso en ese traje y agarrado de su brazo. No podía creer que fuese real lo que estaba pasando. Él se estaba casando con el mejor de todos, con Tony. Debía ser un sueño. El más perfecto de todos. Estaba uniéndose con la persona que más amaba, con la que siempre soñaba y con la que más admiraba. De verdad, lo estaba haciendo. Y pensar que por muchos años creyó que Tony nunca lo tomaría en serio, que nunca lo llegaría a corresponder por su actitud; y estaba ahí en el altar, tomados de la mano y frente a las personas que más querían. No había duda de que Steve quería detener el tiempo, inmortalizar este momento y el rostro de su Tony, de su futuro esposo y omega. Inconsciente, Rogers suspiró fuerte, ganándose la atención de Tony que se giró a verlo. 

—Preste atención, jefecito. —le susurró Stark. 

—Siento llegar tarde. 

—Estás aquí. —presionó su agarre. —Conmigo, Steve. 

—Siempre lo estaré. 

Tony le sonrió. 

El juez hizo una pequeña pausa. Una que fue aprovechada para que Pepper llegara con los anillos, causando una extraña sensación en Tony y en Steve. Estaban a segundos de concretar su boda, a jurarse amor y a entregarse al otro. Los nervios no se hicieron esperar ni el juez. 

Con voz suave, el juez invitó a Rogers a dictar sus votos. —Puede empezar, señor Rogers. 

—Yo, Steve Rogers. —el rubio cogió el anillo y la mano de Tony para mirarlo fijamente, perderse en esa mirada café que adoraba. —Reconozco que, desde el día que llegaste a mi vida, me cautivaste, te robaste mi corazón, Anthony Stark. No entiendo cómo pasó. Me sentía extraño y fastidiado. Lo que comenzaba a sentir era nuevo y me daba mucho miedo. No quería que mi felicidad dependiera de una sola persona, pero ya lo hacía. Tú eras mi felicidad, de principio. Ahora, lo sé. Eras la razón por la que me empeñaba en ser el mejor jefe, por la que llegaba siempre temprano a la empresa, por la que comía en la oficina, por la que organizaba miles de fiestas y homenajes solo para verte más, por la que incluso no podía comprometerme con otros. —le colocó el anillo a Tony, conteniendo las lágrimas. — ¡Eras tú! Siempre has sido la persona que mi corazón esperó y quería cerca. Y ahora que te tengo conmigo, prometo que cada día me esforzaré por merecerte, por amarte más que nadie y por hacerte feliz porque te lo mereces. Eres mi compañero, mi otra mitad y sin ti no soy nada. Te amo, Anthony Stark. 

El castaño con lágrimas en los ojos tomó el anillo y la mano de Steve. —Cuando era niño, mi madre me contó un sinfín de historias de amor. Cada una de ellas me resultaba lejanas y falsas, a medida que crecía y fracasaba. He cometido tantos errores y he obtenido tantas decepciones que, por mucho tiempo, estaba completamente seguro que mi destino no era tener una historia como esas, que nunca conocería a esa persona que haría de tu vida la mejor, que te amaría sin dudarlo, que te protegería y apoyaría incondicionalmente. Así que, me despedí de ese sueño, de ese anhelo, sin saber que tú llegarías a mi vida. —terminó por colocarle el anillo a Steve. —Steve Rogers, contigo a mi lado, volví a sentirme vivo. Los días a tu lado eran los mejores, las verdaderas razones por las que vencía a mis temores, por las contaban las horas todas las noches, por las que buscaba inmortalizarlas con fotografías y por las que permanecía de pie. Después de tanto tiempo, sé que eres a persona que tanto pedí a la Luna, que tanto soñé y esperé. Me enseñaste a no temer más, a volver a ilusionarme, a amar y ser amado. Por lo que, te prometo hacerte feliz cada día de nuestras vidas, a amarte, protegerte y apoyarte siempre. Y sí. Soy consciente de que habrá épocas duras, de que buscaremos rendirnos y dejarlo todo, pero que sé que no serán decisivas porque nosotros podremos. Será difícil y tendremos que esforzarnos el doble, pero quiero hacerlo. Porque es contigo. Te amo, Steve Rogers. 

Sin esperar al juez, Tony y Steve se besaron, sellaron sus votos y ese juramento de estar siempre juntos en silencio. 

Los invitados se levantaron, sonrieron y aplaudieron encantados. Cada uno de ellos conocía la historia de Stark y Rogers. Cada uno conocía mejor y de cerca a cada uno de los recién casados. Entre ellos, estaba Barnes con el cabello aún azul y el rostro empapado de lágrimas por tanta emoción; Banner, agradecido de ser invitado y de retomar su amistad con Tony, consolaba a James quien extrañamente no quería despegarse de él; Wilson sonreía orgulloso de ver a su amigo felizmente centrado y Pepper se encontraba igual con lágrimas en los ojos por presenciar y estar en el inicio de una nueva etapa de su mejor amigo. Todos en el enorme jardín se hallaban felices por el par. Sobre todo, sus familias. María y Sarah lloraban orgullosas y contentas de ver a sus hijos juntos, mientras Howard y Joseph las tranquilizaban. Era un momento especial para ellos, para todos. 

Steve Rogers no debía buscar más.   
Pues, Anthony Stark era todo lo que necesitaba y quería. 


End file.
